


Light My World Aflame

by truc87



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elections, F/M, Political Campaigns, Presidents, Scheming, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, TV News
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truc87/pseuds/truc87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**AU, Modern Day Westeros,</p><p>For the past seven months after abruptly stopping her residency program at King's Landing University Hospital, Dr. Sansa Stark works now as an OB/GYN and trauma resident at God's Eye Hospital in God's Eye, Riverlands, Westeros. Dealing with a lot of guilt, pain, and suffering from her past, she joins a support group to get her feelings out. But what she doesn't expect is to not only meet someone that lights her world aflame but also to fall deeply and madly in love with that same person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy, Grey Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THIS UNIVERSE. They all belong to the great mind of George RR Martin.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! This is a re-vamped fanfic of You Found Me (which I deleted recently). It's a totally different story with a new feeling. Feel free to leave me comments down below!! Constructive criticism is welcomed. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my amazing beta, Viv! Thanks for supporting me girl, you are the best!!!

5:06AM- God’s Eye, Westeros

 

Watching the rain patter lightly against the window, Sansa raised her steaming teacup up towards her mouth to take a sip. She sat up against the kitchen counter, with a plate of scrambled eggs placed in front of her, thinking about how she was going to get through today. Today was no ordinary day. Not only would today count as the first day of her fifth month working at God’s Eye Hospital as an OB/GYN and trauma surgical resident on"Father" Surgical Wing but more importantly, today marked the first day she would meet the support group, **_Crone’s Circle_**. Her new found friend, Chief of Surgery “Elder Brother” as the surgical staff, fellow surgeons, residents, and interns called him, had recommended to her two weeks ago that she should meet with the group to “unburden some of her feelings”. She knew he meant it gently, to somehow show a new way to cope with her past,but it somehow hurt her….that she need a support group like AA to fix her up.

 

As she gathered all of her belongings to get ready for work, she could hear Jon rumbling and walking around the house. Jon, her older brother, had lived with her ever since she moved to her house in the Quiet Isle District of God’s Eye seven months ago and before that in King's Landing. He worked as a sergeant commander as part of the Special Military Force Services (SMFS) under the elite squad known as the Night’s Watch. Six months out of the year, Jon would travel to the Wall, which was located at the most northern border of Westeros, to fulfill his duties with the Night’s Watch and return for the following six months to live with Sansa or visit his girlfriend, Dany, who happened to be one of the candidates running for President of the Republic of Westeros and one of Sansa’s best friends.

 

 _“San, you up early?_ ”, he called as he walked into the kitchen. Sansa had turned her back to him to place her iPad into her backpack.

 

“ _Ha! I’m always up early Jon. You know I have to be at work by 5:45 today for one of my surgeries..you_ _want my eggs?_ ”, Sansa said as she grabbed her iPhone, wallet, and house keys to stuff into her backpack.

 

“ _Yeah I’ll eat them. You nervous today?_ ”, he smiled nervously at her. He took the plate from her and began to eat.

 

“ _No, the surgery should go fine._ ”

 

“ _No I mean about…you know…the group?_ ”

 

“ _Oh..yeah I guess. I don’t know_ ”, Sansa ended.

 

She turned to face him. Though he looked much younger than his thirty-six years, Jon definitely took his older brother responsibilities seriously. And she adored and loved him for it.

 

“ _Look San, if you want me to come with you, I can.._ ”

 

“ _ **NO!**_ ” Sansa interrupted abruptly. “ _No, Jon. I love you but, I have to do this on my own. You have_ _always been there for me, and honestly I can’t thank_ _you enough. But if I need to heal from the past,_ _then I have to do this by myself._ ” She offered him a sad smile.

 

“ _Well, at least let me make you some black coffee and drive you to work?_ ”, Jon asked.

 

“ _Sure, Jon. You know how I like my coffee. Black with no sugar._ ” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

As Jon grabbed his rain jacket, they both hurried out the door quietly to not disturb their other houseguest, Myranda Royce. Myranda, better known as Randa, was Sansa’s other best friend; they met each freshman year during orientation at the elite Blackcastle College and became inseparable. They pledged to the same sorority, studied aboard together, and lived together for the remaining years at college. She had been living at Sansa’s place for about three weeks to avoid her annoying father and brother, who were both asking her to work at the family company even since her divorce with Tor was finalized.

 

While Sansa locked the front door, Jon walked to start Sansa’s car, a white 2015 Chevy Tahoe, in the driveway. Within minutes, they left the house around 5:22 and were on their way to God’s Eye Hospital, which was about a 10-minute drive away from Quiet Isle in the city at the border of the districts Seven Sisters, Harrenhal, and Harrentown. 

 

“ _Hey San…so about the Dany thing…what should I do?_ ” Jon offered. “ _Should I visit her?_ ”

 

Sansa sighed. Four months ago, Dany had proposed to Jon, and he freaked out. Took off running without even offering a response, little less a goodbye. Sansa knew Jon loved her very much but did know from him telling her that he was afraid of committing to her, knowing that he might not be able to place all of that commitment towards their relationship due to his position with the Night’s Watch.

 

“ _Well Jon,..it’s been four months. At least visit her and tell her you need more time._ ” Sansa looked out the window.

 

“ _If I tell her that, she’ll break up with me._ ”

 

“ _Well, I don’t blame her. You left her without any response, and you haven’t even contacted her since._ _She’s running a campaign trying to become_ _elected President and can’t worry about the love of her life_ _deciding whether or not he wants to be with her. She needs you Jon._ "

 

Jon sighed, and silence filled the car for the rest of the trip. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“ _Ok, let me know what time you get off so I can pick you up, and we can get some groceries. Good_ _luck with your surgery_ ”, Jon called as Sansa closed the car door.

 

“ _Actually, I’m going to take the bus over the meeting later tonight so don’t wait up for me! Have a fun_ _day with Randa! Make sure to leave me_ _leftovers!_ ” She yelled.

 

Jon “groaned” and smiled at her driving away. She walked briskly through the sliding doors and into the ethanol smelling, pristinely cleaned reception of God’s Eye Hospital.

 

“ _Good morning, Dr. Stark!_ ”, Elder Brother bellowed. “ _Have any interesting surgeries today?_ ” The Chief of Surgery and Sansa always seemed to meet up with each other on their way to the elevators.

 

Sansa pressed for the elevator and responded, “ _Yeah, I have two C-sections, one laparoscopic ovarian_ _cystectomy, one tubal ligation, and one_ _myomectomy that is scheduled first thing this morning. I’m on_ _call for tonight for OB/GYN ward. You had a late night last night?"_

 

“ _Hmm..yeah. I heard you've scheduled later on this week a uterus reconstruction. Is that right?_ ”

 

“ _Ha, Chief you always seem to know what’s going on in the OR! Yeah, I’m performing that with Dr._ _Mordane on Thursday. That’s my last OB/GYN_ _surgery, and then I get put on assisting OB/GYN house staff so that I_ _can begin my trauma program. They want me to spend the rest of time writing my_ _research article for journal while I work on trauma_ _staff._ _Start my trauma shift on Saturday under Dr. Andal._ ”

 

“ _Excellent! Stop by my office for lunch. We can discuss all that later and I would like to show you_ _something for your research. It’s a conference out in_ _Valyria I think you would be interested in._ ” Elder Brother stepped off the elevator as it came to stop on the 5 th floor. Sansa followed him right toward "Father" Surgical Wing.

 

 _ **Let’s do this,**_ She said to herself as the chaos of the surgical wing enveloped all of her senses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions:
> 
> C-section: Caesarean section- surgical procedure in which surgical incisions are made in mother's abdomen to deliver one or more babies
> 
> Laparoscopic ovarian cystectomy: removal of ovarian cysts with a device called a laparoscope
> 
> Tubal Ligation: "tying the tubes"; the closing of a woman's fallopian tubes
> 
> Myomectomy: removal of fibroids (non-cancerous growths) from the uterus
> 
>  
> 
> Background:
> 
> Westeros is the place where all of the action occurs. Will post a link to a map of westeros for reference in the next chapter. 
> 
> I imagined God's Eye to be a small, yet prominent city in the Riverlands, becoming a major healthcare center for the Riverlands and more importantly, a historical religious site in Westeros. God's Eye sits on Gods Eye Lake and has 6 downtown districts with the small suburbs of Harrendale surrounding it. These downtown districts includes the 1) Isle of Faces (island of Gods Eye Lake {is in the middle of the lake}), 2) Seven Sisters [the largest district], 3) Brothers' Quarter (home of Brothers' Square), 4) Quiet Isle (where Sansa and Jon live), 5) Harrenhal (previously known as sketchy neighborhood but now in the process of being re-vamped), and 6) Harrentown (bad neighborhood of God's Eye). There is a small suburb of God's Eye called Harrendale.
> 
> More to come with breakdown of government, religions of Westeros, and more areas of Westeros with upcoming chapters. Will try to post quickly.


	2. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention but our story begins in June (just setting a timeline). More background at end notes.
> 
> This is a short chapter. Working on the next couple of ones, and they should be more interesting ;).
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS! I know this story is getting a slow start. It's going to be a little basic at the beginning but I hope to pick things up and make them more interesting. 
> 
> Remember to leave comments! Much appreciated!

1:32PM, God’s Eye Hospital Surgery Unit

 

Sansa was eating her lunch of falafel and writing post-op notes on the computer in the doctors’ lounge when the Elder Brother happened to walk in with another fellow doctor chatting with him by his side.

 

“ _Great, I’ll finish reviewing your proposal tomorrow morning Dr. Rivers. Have a good day! Dr. Stark, You never stopped by my office!_ ” He called.

 

“ _Ughh, I’m so sorry! Thought my pre-lunch surgery would be quick but had some complications. Lots of bleeding. Now I’m doing all of the post-op for it_ ”. She gestured to her computer.

 

“ _That’s fine. Stop by right afterward you finish eating. I want to show you the conference poster._ ”

 

As soon as she finished writing up orders for her pre-lunch patient, Sansa made her way over to the Chief’s office, which was located directly next to the doctors' lounge.

 

She knocked on his open door, entered, and closed the door. “ _Ok Chief. What did you want to show me?_ ”

 

“ _Sansa, take a seat._ ” The Elder Brother gestured to the comfy chair in front of his desk and sat down at his chair. “ _How have you been?_ ”

 

Sansa stared at him and sat down. _What could he be possibly up to?_ “ _I thought you were here to show me something about the conference in Valyria..?_ ”

 

“ _Well, that can be for another time. I just really want to know how you are doing._ ”

 

The Elder Brother knew of Sansa’s past and why she abruptly stopped her training at King’s Landing University Hospital to finish up her residency in the small town of God’s Eye. He had taken a likening for her ever since they met and always checked up on her from time to time.

 

He folded his hands in his lap, in a very avuncular manner, and waited for her response.

 

“ _Well, I have some good and bad days. I stopped seeing my therapist.."_ {the Elder Brother frowned at that} " _but I officially joined the group you recommended to me today. I’m attending the first meeting of the month tonight right after work._ ” Sansa looked down at her lap.

 

“ _Sansa, I know this has been hard for you. I’m proud of you for joining that support group._ ” He paused. “ _You know I was in AA about fifty years ago?_ ”

 

She gasped and looked at him. She had never imagined the Elder Brother being an alcoholic. The Elder Brother got up to look outside the window.

 

“ _Yes Sansa, before I worked at God’s Eye Hospital, before I even finished medical school.._ " (sigh).." _I was a raging alcoholic. Drank, had a wild temper, slept with lots of girls..ha too many._ ” He continued. “ _That's how I got through_ _the stress of med school, the rotations, and the death. I was functional but hurting inside. My sponsor was the one who picked me up off the street during one of my drunken rages and brought me to AA. I’ve had my ups and downs too, but the Seven Gods bless the man for he healed my spirit. I’ve been sober for about thirty years. He once told me on my first day in AA, ‘admitting and more importantly feeling the guilt and the hurt of the past is the only way to truly change the self’._ ” He stopped and smirked at her.

 

“ _Just think on that Sansa. I’m only here to help and guide you on your way to becoming a great doctor._ ” He walked back over to his desk and sat back down. “ _In the little time I’ve gotten to know you, you have become like a daughter to me. I only want to see you grow and flourish. I do wish you luck tonight......Also, keep out for a tall man at tonight’s session; he’s one of my mentees I’m sponsoring._ ”

 

“ _Thank you Chief. It really means a lot coming from you._ ” She paused. “ _I’ll keep an eye out for him. What’s his name?_ ” Just then, a nurse opened the door. “ _Sorry to interrupt but Dr. Stark, the patient who had the myomectomy this morning started bleeding out, and we need up ASAP._ ”

 

“ _Go, Dr. Stark. We’ll talk later_ ”. The Chief bid Sansa goodbye as she rushed out with the nurse to help her patient.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your comments!! I really appreciate them! Just wanted to note- someone did point out that Elder Brother wouldn't have mentioned that he's sponsoring someone in AA. Sandor is not in AA or any group like that--it will all be explained later. 
> 
> Next up is the meeting! I posted a longer chapter and decided that I will write longer chapters from here on out. So, it might take me longer to post them up so please be patient.
> 
> Enjoy :D

6:35PM, Headed to Crone’s Circle’s meeting grounds in Brothers’ Square, Brothers’ Quarter, God’s Eye

 

Sansa left the hospital at around 6:30, thoroughly exhausted from today’s events. One of her patients had died on the OR table, and another was in critical condition as a result of hemorrhaging. On top of that, she had a lot on her mind. All she could think about was what the meeting would be like. She hopped on the green line bus that made many stops in downtown center districts, one of which was her final destination at the Red Barn in Brothers’ Square.

 

Thoughts raced through her head. _Should she call her father? Mother or Jon? Maybe call the Elder Brother? I think I have his cell phone number from when he gave it to me at the holiday party in December. No, I said I would be a big girl and do this myself. Ughhh take a deep breath. Deep breaths._

 

10 minutes later, the bus pulled into the stop in Brothers’ Square, a historical site built centuries ago where brothers of the Faith would meet and call out prayers to the Seven, and Sansa stepped off. She walked across the Square towards a red barn-like building, duly named “The Red Barn”. The Red Barn was small shopping center boosting vintage boutiques, organic grocery stores, luxury clothing stores, and of course meeting rooms on the second floor where various groups like AA, NA, Crone’s Circle, Cancer Support, and other support groups met during the weekdays and nights. She found the room she was looking for, L2-08, on the second floor of the building and entered.

 

Inside, the smell of stale doughnuts and cheap coffee filled the room. About twelve chairs had been placed in a circle at the center of the room, and the leader of the group sat in one already, shifting through what looked like to be notes for today’s meeting. In total, nine other people were dispersed around the room, most of them making small chat around the food provided on the folding table up against the wall near the doorway. Keeping in mind of what Elder Brother had told her earlier, Sansa noted that there were **_two_ ** tall men in the room- one of them sulking by a window in a dark corner and the other helping himself to two doughnuts.

 

The man sulking by the window was the biggest man she had ever seen in her life. He was big, at least 6'5", and had a nice, dark facial hair. Half of his face was covered with burns, which were covered by shoulder-length dark chocolate hair. He was wearing a white crew short-sleeved T-shirt that did nothing to hide his muscular physique and dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips. Sansa gulped. She could see two black bands tattoos encircling his right upper arm. Sansa had never been so frightened and aroused in her whole life. She figured the Elder Brother’s mentee had to be the one eating the doughnuts because he seemed to look nicer.

 

“Alright everyone. Gather around now. It’s almost time to begin”, the leader announced to the room. Sansa nervously looked around and picked the first chair in sight. Everyone seemed to move slowly toward the other seats around her. The tall man eating doughnuts smiled at her and asked, “Is this seat next to you taken?” 

 

“No, feel free to sit here.” She smiled.

 

“My name is Harwyn.” He held his hand out.

 

She shook it. “Sansa. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Looks like your first time here. Don’t be nervous. Grover is really great.” He whispered and gestured to the leader who smiled after everyone had taken his or her seats.

 

“Welcome! ” Grover said, and everyone quieted down. “Welcome old and new faces. This is Crone’s Circle meeting here tonight, not BTA, Big Tits Association.” Three people chuckled at that. Grover gave them a look. 

 

“Let us begin tonight's meeting by praying to the Crone for guidance on our journey to recover from our pain from the past. Join hands please.” The tall man with the scars didn’t even lay out a finger for either of the people sitting adjacent to him. Unlike the one man sitting on his left who didn’t even bother holding his hand out, the old woman on the right didn’t care and grabbed his hand. If looks could kill. 

 

“Guide me, wise lady. Show me the path I must walk, and do not let me stumble in the dark places that lie ahead", everyone chanted sans Sansa and the scarred man. 

 

“Ok. Let us again state the three rules!” Grover called.

 

Everyone except for the scarred man and Sansa responded,: “1. This is a place of no judgment, 2. Only feel comfortable to share what you want to say and no prying, and 3. Silence is sometimes golden.”

 

“Who would like to start?” Grover questioned.

 

For the next 50 minutes, Sansa listened. Listened to all of the guilt, pain, and suffering the fellow people sitting around her had gone through. One man, by the name of Gerrold, talked for about 15 minutes about how his crack addiction destroyed his family several years ago and how his family wouldn’t talk to him despite the fact that he just collected his 5 year sobriety chip, even obtained a successful job at a tech firm, and was about to get married. Or one woman named Jeyne Rose- she was a hardened woman of 56 years (the same age as her father) who made everyone laugh and tear up with her story except for the scarred man. She discussed her struggle of depression, job stress, anxiety, and beatings by her abusive ex-husband. And finally, Harwyn spoke about his guilt of the war…for trying to survive to go home to his family, and having to go through the pain of watching his friends die around him. By the end of his speech, there wasn’t a dry eye in the room, and even the scarred man looked sullen.

 

And after each person spoke, no one offered thank yous. Just nods of the heads and nothing more. That was one of the unofficial rules of the group.

 

“Would anyone else like to share one more story before we go onto one-on-ones?” Grover solemnly asked. “It can be about anything.”

 

Sansa slowly raised her hand, and everyone turned to face her. She could feel her heart racing and her mouth beginning to dry out. Blood rushed to her face.

 

“I…I..umm..I have something to say.” Sansa timidly answered.

 

“Introduce yourself to the group for us.”

 

“Hi everyone, my name is Sansa.”

 

“Hello, Sansa” everyone called, sans the scarred man.

 

Silence crept around them. When she raised her hand, Sansa knew what she was going to share, but all was lost when she looked at the big, scarred man opposite her.

 

“Umm…well..it’s about anything right?” Heads nodded. “Umm, ok. Well,..” she chuckled to herself. “I recently moved here from King’s Landing seven months ago. I ummm I had stopped my residency program at the hospital there…I’m a doctor…and uhhh…well that’s a whole other story. Ever since I moved…well..ummm” She garbled and then looked down at her lap to hide her embarrassment. She looked up when Harwyn squeezed her hand, urging her to continue.

 

“Well I just..umm..sorry I’m new here, and I had something to say but I lost it. I really don’t want to mess up.” Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. “I haven’t really talked to my family ever since I went to college at Blackcastle in White Harbor. Too busy studying to get into medical school and making sure all the cute boys noticed me and that my friends liked me. I just had to be the perfect student. Didn’t even call to say I had a boyfriend, who ended up being a monster. And when I was in trouble, I didn’t even say a word. So yeah…I feel guilt for not speaking up.” Sansa quietly ended.

 

Grover nodded. “Thank you everyone for sharing. Now, let’s pair up with someone to get a hug, hold hands, or say we sympathize with their pain and guilt. Let go of all your feelings. Cry if you have to. You don’t even have to say anything, just nod in acknowledgement of the other person’s suffering, if that's what you feel like doing. Then, we’ll wrap up with announcements and a final prayer. Talk to the person opposite of you in the circle please.”

 

So when Sansa looked at the person opposite of her, she couldn’t believe her shitty luck. She was stuck with the scarred man. He didn’t look happy about it either. Harwyn squeezed her hand again and gently pushed her towards him.

 

They both met at the center of the circle, with other pairs haphazardly located all around them. They stared at each other, eye to eye, and didn’t bother to say anything to each other for about a minute.

 

“So the miss little doctor feels guilt over not talking to her parents about her boy troubles. Ha! You make it seem like your life was so much harder than everyone else’s in this room.”, he said in a harsh, gruffy rich voice.

 

“Excuse me sir, but you don’t know me.” Sansa crossed her arms.

 

“No sirs! Just Sandor if you are going to call me something. And for your information, I don’t have to know you to know that you are rich, stuck-up girl who chirps at life. ‘Why is everything so hard?’ ”, he countered back.

 

Sansa gasped. No one had said anything that downright nasty to her. _I mean he doesn’t even know me and he assumes I’m some stuck up bitch._ Only six people who were very close to her knew about why she left King’s Landing.

 

“Well you know what…Fuck you, Sandor! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE” Sansa yelled. Everyone in the room gasped and turned to see the drama unfold. “You have no right to presume what kind of person I am, let alone what problems and pain I’m suffered through. REMEMBER FUCKING RULE NUMBER 1!” She was literally about to nail this guy.

 

“Yes, and if I remember correctly, this is Crone’s Circle, a place for people who are suffering to look for guidance and since we are doing one on ones, you better start guiding me”. He winked.

 

 _What fucking nerve._ She slapped him across the face and stormed to the corner of the room, refusing to continue speaking with him. Sandor opened his mouth and rubbed his glowing pink cheek with his hand.

 

“And let’s get back into the circle.” Grover instructed quickly. Only Sansa and Sandor were left standing, refusing to sit in the only two open adjacent chairs.

 

“Only announcement is that we meet next Tuesday, same time and same room. For next meeting, remember people, no yelling, no touching, and no judgment!” Grover looked pointedly at Sansa and Sandor.  “Let’s end with Crone’s Prayer again.”

 

And with that, Sansa exited the room with Sandor trailing her footsteps.

 **……………………………………………………………………………………………….**............................................................................................................

 

"Hey…HEY Lady…WAIT UP”, Sandor growled at her as he followed her out of the Red Barn and towards the square.

 

Sansa had literally had it with this man. She turned around and unleashed the tirade inside of her before Sandor could nearly plow her over.

 

“Don’t you have something better to do than stick around to wait for some stuck up, rich girl..did I get the phrasing right, dick? I mean, I thought that was a place of no judgment. Here I was so nervous, holding this fear inside of me,... that people would write me off as dim bimbo and for sure that happens. GOSH. And my name is NOT lady, it’s Sansa. You come in here on your high horse, looking around the room like you are better than everyone else,....so stand-offish…oh yeah I fucking saw you moping in the corner when I first came in. Then, you have the fucking audacity to write off my story as some fucking fake. **YOU DON’T KNOW ME. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY I HAVEN’T HAD ANY SUFFERING**? You know what…I’m going to stop talking to you because I had such a shitty day- one of my patients **DIED** today on the freaking OR table. I don’t want to wait up for you because you are clearly a certified asshole”. Sansa continued storming her way over to the blue line bus stop.

 

Sandor stood still, in awe of this fiery woman, on the square watching her heave her cute behind on the bench. He couldn’t just let her get away that fast.

 

“Look,…wait hear me out. I’m sorry. YOU HEAR? I’M SORRY. I…I…umm..I’m not good with people…..my mentor…he umm…he recommended me to join..and I know that’s not an excuse but….I really didn’t want to be there. And so I took my anger out on you..”, Sandor trailed off. She blatantly ignored him, waiting for the bus.

 

“Can I at least..ughh…can I at least drive you home?”

 

“Like hell I’m getting in a car with you! I don’t fucking know you, and I don’t want to get to know you, let alone hop in your car!”

 

“Please! Let me do this one thing for you, and I won’t bother you again.”

 

….“No, but answer me this question. Who’s your mentor?”, she inquired.

 

“What?...oh…no I don't...I mean..I have a mentor for some program. I don’t know his real name…think it’s John but he goes by Elder Brother. At least that’s I hear people call him.”

 

As soon as he finished saying that, Sansa had no time to respond as the blue line bus pulled up right at the bus stop. Her mouth formed an “o”, and she placed her hand to cover it and climbed abroad the bus. And she sat there in the same shocked position watching Sandor until he became a little speck in the distance.

 

**Holy. Fucking. shit.**

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….............................................................................................................

 

8:50PM, Sansa’s house in Quiet Isle

 

Sansa opened the door of her house and as soon as she entered, Randa shouted, “Yo, Sansa is that you? Thank the Gods you are home! We missed you at dinner!!” Randa quickly moved to grab her backpack to place it on the hook in the hallway and escorted her to the kitchen.

 

“Jon and I went to the farmers’ market in Harrendale today to change things up, and we got most of the stuff off of your list. We even got strawberries! And please, I love Jon and we make a ‘great couple’ as quoted by some random fucking elderly couple we met at the market, but I can’t bear to LITERALLY spend any more time with him. I mean, how is he your brother again? He won’t go shopping with me, he won’t listen to my stories, especially about my non-existent sex life, and on top of that, he makes me stay at fucking home all freaking day while he goes off to do whatever for his job! I literally can’t! San, PLEASE!!! You better freaking come shopping with me sometime this week or I might lock myself in my room.” Randa jabbered on. Then, she noticed that Sansa had collapsed on one of the kitchen chairs and placed her head down on the table.

 

“Ok, you definitely need a drink and some food.” She grabbed a small glass and plate from one of the cabinets and poured Sansa a double of Jack Daniel’s Honey Whiskey. She sat down across from Sansa and placed a plate with a burger topped with sautéed mushrooms, onion confit, sunny-side up egg, and melted cheddar cheese.

 

“Jon made burgers for dinner, and there are some more we packed up in the fridge." Randa paused. "So clearly, you had a shit day,”she ventured.

 

“Yeah, Ran. Literally the fucking worst.” Sansa tipped the glass back, offered her empty glass to her, and began to munch on her burger.

 

“Ok, well if you are going to be a little bitch about it, at least tell me what’s going on.” She refilled her glass.

 

“Wait, I’m on call, and I can’t drink…”

 

“Yeah about that, some Dr. Mordane called earlier and took over for the calls tonight to relieve you since you were on call all night Sunday. Oh and by the way, Theon took the Tahoe and gave you your BMW. It’s parked in the garage.” Theon was another one of Sansa’s brothers, older than her by three years.

 

“Seriously, he didn’t freaking call to tell me he was taking my car? Asshole.” She cursed.

 

“No honey, he said quote ‘umm tell Sansa that I’m taking the Tahoe because it’s mine now. She can have her BMW back’ end quote and left. And seriously who gives a fuck about your cars. You have a nice fucking beamer to drive around in now. While you Starks have too many cars to begin with and trade them like candy, you have obviously had a really bad day, and I want to hear what happened.” Randa always knew to get to the point and told it like it was. She loved for her that but also hated it sometimes, especially as she didn't really feel like talking about it.

 

Sansa looked up from eating her burger and saw Randa looking intently at her, noticing concern and fear creep from the corners of her eyes. Before she answered, she took a sip of her drink.

 

“Where do I even begin? Two of my surgeries went horribly, I skipped one of my meetings, a really important one, today because I had to yell at my interns…umm oh and then this asshole from my support group literally singled me out for being a phony, and I nearly cried. Best part, he offered me a ride home after all of that. He had some nerve. But, I let him have it. Slapped him across the face.”

 

“Who is slapping people?” Jon, dressed in pajama long pants and a cotton T-shirt, stepped into the kitchen at that exact moment and grabbed Sansa’s empty plate to drop into the sink. She weakly smiled at him and polished off her drink.

 

“Yo Jon! You hear this? Your sister is nailing people in support groups! Told you she’s a boss!” Randa cackled.

 

“Wow San. Who did you punch out this time?” Jon winked.

 

“Yeah San. Tell us about this person you punched out!” Randa egged her on.

 

“You people are the worst. This is my house, and all I get when I come home is grief about punching people out. I had a shitty day ok. Leave me be”, she grumbled.

 

Jon grabbed her glass and instead poured some cold milk and added cinnamon to heat up in the microwave. “Here, have some milk. That will make you feel better.” He then placed it in front of her.

 

“Now tell us!!” Randa shrieked! “I know you don’t want to hear stories about my nonexistent sex life so spit! It’s fucking story time.”

 

Sansa looked at her, laughed, and drank some of her milk. Jon was leaned up against the kitchen counter shaking his head while Randa leaned over from her chair almost intent on pouncing on her.

 

 _She’s going to drive me insane!_ “Ughh fine, Randa. He was this large man. Biggest guy I’ve seen. Must be at least 6’5”, broad shoulders, scars on his face, dark chocolate hair. He’s really muscled, built like a machine.”, she started.

 

“Does he have a cute ass?” Randa interrupted. “He sounds like someone I would fuck.”

 

“You would fuck anyone, Randa!” Jon exclaimed.

 

“Oh shut up Jon. You are a little prude when it comes to sex.” Randa countered.

 

“Umm, I don’t know! I wasn’t really checking him out. Although, if I had to give him a rating, it would be up there”, Sansa continued. Randa did a little fist-pump, and Jon made a face.

 

“What’s his name? What was he wearing? Did he have one of those deep rich voices like the sexy guy on the car commercial has? Does he have any tats? Give me more deets!!” Randa jumped up and down in her chair.

 

“Well, he does have a very distinct voice, and I will leave it at that. I would love to continue describing him for you both but I a) fear Randa will use this person in her fantasies and b) Jon doesn’t want to hear me describe men anymore. I’m dead tired so I’m going to go up to my room.”

 

“Goodnight Sansa! Get some sleep!” Jon said.

 

“G’night bud! I want more deets tomorrow!!”. Randa hugged her tightly. “Let me know if you need anything”.

 

Sansa walked into the family room, climbed the stairs, and headed to her room where she proceeded to pass out on her queen size bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background will be added more hopefully in next two chapters! Please leave comments!!


	4. He Comes Knocking at My Door....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I was going to wait a day to post this chapter but here it goes! Can't promise the next chapter will be up this quick, but it will be up soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of steam for you all to start off!! Please keep leaving comments. They honestly keep me going with this and I love how there are some people who love it :)
> 
> Dr. Elder = Chief = Elder Brother. They are all the same person but I'll be switching their names on and off.
> 
> And who's Harry? ;P

11:45AM the next day (Wednesday), Sansa’s House, Quiet Isle

 

_She could hear the shower running, and hot steam clouds were pillowing out from underneath the crack of the door. Who is showering in my bathroom? She wandered from her bed, and the door swung open as she was about to knock on it._

_And boy was it hot in her bathroom. She was memorized by what she saw. A large man with dark chocolate shoulder-length hair was clearly washing himself in her shower. She could see everything through the glass door. Soap bubbles ran slowly down his body as if to accentuate his already clearly defined physique. It was like a tease. Her gaze landed at his large feet, and ascended slowly up his back, carefully taking several seconds to admire his plump, sculpted behind and large back muscles. Oh and his shoulders! So broad she could imagine herself gripping them as he drove into her in the heat of passion._

_Sansa could feel herself getting hot and started to take her clothes off as she walked towards the shower. Wait, why am I taking my clothes off?. She then heard a sultry voice similar to her own say, “babe, save some hot water for me.”_

_The man in the shower turned and revealed the face of Sandor looking so seductively at her it made her want to come right then and there._

_The hot water flowed down his front side…oh his front side. She got hit with his heady, masculine scent. Ughh, she moaned internally. It was like she couldn’t get enough. “Oh there’s plenty enough hot water for the both of us”, Sandor groaned and winked at her. She definitely took her time to unashamedly gaze at his body. Defined clavicle, large biceps and pectoral muscles, chiseled six pack abs, and a nice dark chocolate hairy trail leading down to his…_

 

Sansa woke up with a start and found herself splayed on her stomach under the covers and her comfy big pillows. She was all flustered and wound up. _OMG...OMG I’m having a sex dream about Sandor_. She huffed her head against her pillow. She hadn’t had a sex dream that left her that flustered like that ever. Not even about Harry. _I definitely have to do something about that later in the shower._ She took some deep breaths to calm herself down.

 

She turned herself over and groaned as her sheets fell to her sides. Light from her bedroom window flooded the room. Looking at her clock on her nightstand, she noted the time and proceeded to get out of bed and grabbed a blanket to throw over her head.

 

All was quiet in her house. She peered into the hallway and saw Jon’s and Randa’s room doors closed, figuring that Randa was probably asleep after staying up late and Jon was probably downstairs or outside. As she descended downstairs, she could hear a voice talking outside and looked to see Jon seated in a chair talking on the phone on the closed-in patio that was connected to the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed the open bottles of beer Randa and Jon had probably left on the table from last night to dispose in recycling, and cleaned her glass of milk she left on the kitchen table last night. Knowing she had to call Theon about the car switch-up, she shuffled through papers and bill envelopes on the kitchen desk to find her iPhone.

 

Dialing Theon’s number on her iPhone and placing it up against her ear, Sansa began fixing breakfast for herself, an omelet with spinach, tomatoes, and sausage. Knowing it was very rare for Theon to even pick up his phone before noon, she was preparing to leave him a voicemail. But then, she heard someone answer the phone, and she found herself in a state of shock when she heard a “Hello Sansa. How is my lovely sister doing on this fine morning?”

 

“Wow, Robb. Nice try trying to impersonate Theon. He usually starts off by saying ‘helllloo princess!’”, She giggled at her family nickname.

 

“Sorry, I’ll try that again next time. What’s up?”

 

“Nothing really. Just got up and am making breakfast. How are you?”

 

“I’m good! Right now, Theon and I are in Torrhen’s Square working on our campaign, and everything is going well. Should be headed to Deepwood Motte by the end of the week. Mom and Dad wanted to see the boys so Jeyne left this morning to take them to Winterfell. It was such a hassle getting them up in the morning and making sure they had packed everything they needed. Geez, five boys is just too much sometimes..”. Sansa could imagine him shaking his head.

 

Robb (Jon's twin brother and the eldest of the Stark children) and his wife of eight years, Jeyne Westerling, popped out those boys like rabbits quickly after they got married. She was now pregnant with their sixth child, and they were both hoping for a little girl. They lived in the governor’s house in Winterfell, the capital of the North, just a couple of miles away from the Starks’ ancestral home, Winterfell Manor and Farm. As current governor of the North, Robb was campaigning to get re-elected for a second tenure and was running against Ramsay Snow, a candidate known for his brutality.

 

“Yeah but, you are having another one!! Mom is always thrilled to have more grandchildren. She’s expecting the rest of us to catch up to you.” They both chuckled at that, knowing that Catelyn Stark, their beloved mother, urged them "to have as many grand kids as they could so that she could spoil them’. “Glad to hear everything is going well. Where’s Theon? I need to speak with him.”

 

“Now Sansa, before you scold Theon, I told him to take the Tahoe. We need the car to drive supplies and sit a few more people while we are on the campaign trail, and the beamer wasn’t just what we needed.”

 

“I mean that’s fine. I wasn’t going to scold Theon. But, did you think to call me to ask me beforehand? Can you put Theon on the phone please?” She opened and closed the fridge door to grab some OJ to pour into a cup to drink while her omelet was sizzling in the pan.

 

She heard some rough movements and then heard Theon’s voice, “Why heeeelllllooo there princess! How’s my fav sister doing?” Ever since she was born, Theon adored her and would do anything for her, like getting her into the best parties in college or giving her extra cash when she didn’t have enough money to buy clothes.

 

“Hi Theon! Was just talking to Robb about the car. Next time, you guys plan to take my car, can you please call me ahead of time?”

 

“Wow sis, sorry. You seem cranky”, Theon replied.

 

“Yeah, I had a bad day yesterday. Sorry, I don’t mean to be or sound so mean. Someone really ticked me off yesterday.” Sansa took a deep breath and thought _thank god I have today off to relax_. “How are Mom and Dad doing?” she said in more normal voice.

 

“Ahh there’s the Sansa I know! They are good, have been asking for you. I told them you are too busy saving lives down there! They want to know when you are going to visit? Now who’s the person who ticked you off? You rarely get angry. Do I need to come down and beat him up?”. She could hear Robb laugh in the background.

 

“Oh, he was just some guy. Tell them I’ll call them later this week to let them know when I’m coming up to visit. How’s Osh?” Osh was Theon’s on-again, off-again girlfriend for three years. They were in their on phase at the moment.

 

“Oh you know, she’s busy trying to tear my head off. Nothing new.”

 

She giggled. Unfortunately for all of the Northern girls, Theon was known as a womanizer and dated tons of girls as soon as he could date in high school. He had broken a lot of hearts along the way, and she even felt bad for Osh for putting up with her brother.

 

“You know Theon, there’s probably a reason for why she’s trying to tear your head off. I mean, when do you think you’ll settle down?” She flipped her omelet, grated some Parmesan cheese over it as a final touch, and plated it. “Theon, I put you on speaker phone so I can eat my food!”

 

“Yeah. Sansa you, …you with your traditional ways. You follow in Mom’s footsteps. She asks me the same question. I’ll tell her what I’ll tell you right now. I’m trying to be good this time.”

 

She moved to eat her food in front of her laptop on the kitchen desk to answer some emails her other best friend Mya had sent from awhile ago.

 

“Good. Well I won’t keep you long because you probably have a lot of things to do for Robb. Good luck on the campaign. Let me know when you and Robb can make it down here! Dany is coming over in about two weeks for the Riverland campaign and big debate. Would love to host you guys too!”

 

“Yep, I’ll let you know. Robb says he loves you, and I love you too. Talk to you later.”

 

“Love you and Robb too!” Theon ended the call.

 

After eating breakfast and cleaning up, Sansa opened the screen door that lead into the patio to check up on Jon. He had been talking to someone for what seemed like a long time, and he didn’t look too happy.

 

“Well, we need to discuss this later. Dany, don’t yell at me. I’m trying…ok goodbye”. He pressed the end call button on his Blackberry and slammed his fist on the table.

 

“Jon, what’s the matter?” She rushed to his side and pulled up a chair.

 

Jon looked at her, and she could see tears in his eyes. “That was Dany. I took your advice and called her. I told her I needed more time to think about her proposal. And she started to yell at me, screaming ‘why haven’t you called?’ and ‘people who truly love each other would immediately give them a response, whether it’s a yes or no”. She was pissed. I tried to tell her I would visit her but, she said don’t bother. I also tried to tell her that I want to discuss this, and she won’t listen. I really love her, but I just can’t commit right now.”

 

Sansa nodded her head in understanding. She knew how stubborn and angry Dany could get, especially when it came to disagreements or personal squabbles. “I know, Jon. Don’t be too hard on yourself. I know you would have called her earlier had you had an answer and that you needed to think it through. I know you adore and love Dany. You just need to let her calm down. You and I know she would never leave you because she just loves you too much. I’ll try to talk to her for you when she comes down in two weeks” she said rubbing his arm.

 

Jon smiled at her and squeezed her hand. “Thanks San.” He got up to walk into the kitchen, and Sansa followed him.

 

Jon asked, “You feeling better?” She smiled at him.

 

“Yeah. Sorry I was being so cranky last night. Theon even called me out for it today. That guy just really made me feel bad about myself. I’m so sorry.”

 

“No need to apologize. And that guy is a loser. Don’t mind him. You just continue doing what you are doing Sansa and go to the group. It will be good for you. I have to use your car today because I’m about to head out to the Twins today for a military check-up. I’ll be back later tonight.” He kissed her cheek.

 

“Oh, Randa left around 10 this morning to meet Tor in Maidenpool. I dropped her off at the train station” Sansa raised her eyebrow at that.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be picking her up later from the station. She said it’s something about signing papers and ‘Tor being an idiot'. See you later!” Jon closed the door leading from the kitchen into the garage, and with that, Sansa was left all alone in her house.

 

She responded to some work emails, called Dr. Mordane to get an update on how her patients were doing, and paged her interns to let them know that she would check up on them Saturday night. She then updated her OR notes on her work iPad and edited her research study article, which was finally coming up to six pages. Later on, she checked her bank account online and paid her water, heating, phone, and credit card bills. Next, she climbed back upstairs to clean her room, took a shower (definitely using that alone time to her advantage), and changed into a pair of black leggings and her old grey and black Blackcastle College sweatshirt.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….........................................................................................................

 

2:30PM, Sansa’s House, Quiet Isle

 

After calling to check up on Randa to see how she was doing, Sansa began to do one of things she loved best- cleaning. As a kid, Sansa was the only Stark child to have the neatest room, and she took great pride in having a clean room. She was scrubbing down the toilet in the downstairs bathroom by the family room when her home phone rang.

 

RING RING! RING RING! RING RING!

 

“Hello, this is Sansa. Whom am I speaking with?”, she asked.

 

“Hi Sansa. It’s Dr. Elder here! I’m in my office now taking a short break before surgery and wanted to call to see how things went last night.”

 

She gulped. _Should I tell Elder Brother what happened?_ “Well about that…”, she trailed off.

 

Silence on the phone. “Sansa, what happened?”, Elder Brother urged.

 

“I mean, the meeting was fine. The leader, his name was Grover,…he was really great at facilitating.”

 

She stalled. “…well…last night was bad because I decided to share a part of my story..not the whole thing…but got really embarrassed and flustered….and there was this man who called me out for being a phony. I…I got so mad at him…I cursed him out and slapped him…”, she ended sheepishly. “I mean, I had a rough day and…”

 

Elder brother interrupted her. “I’m so sorry to hear that. Who was this man?”

 

“His name was Sandor.”

 

The Elder Brother was silent on the line. _Does he know this man?_ “Hey Dr. Elder, do you know Sandor? He mentioned that you were his mentor…I didn’t even know you mentor. Where do you do it?”

 

“Yes, I do. He should probably tell you that part of the story. But, I’m just in total shock. Now I realize who he was talking about last night..…”, Elder Brother trailed off unevenly.

 

“Oh”..that was all she could say. _How in the world could the Elder Brother be mentoring someone like him?_ “I’m so sorry you have to mentor someone like that. He was so rude to me.”

 

“Sansa”, he started off. “I know he was rude to you last night but, Sandor isn’t actually that bad. He’s just had a rough past. He means well. Trust me on this. He’s a good man. I do apologize though on his and my behalf. I just wanted him to introduce himself to you so that he could at least start making friends.”

 

“Yeah. I’ll see him next week so maybe we can start over?”

 

“I hope you do. He really is a good man, though has a rough side to him. Well Sansa, I’ll leave you to let you enjoy your day off. You deserve it. I’ll make a pit stop in the ER Saturday night to see you!”

 

“Thanks Dr. Elder! Good luck on your surgery!” Sansa then hung up the phone.

 

Not even 20 minutes after Sansa hung up the phone, she heard someone knocking on her door. This time, she was mopping the kitchen floor when she heard the knocks. _Who could be at the door?_ _  
_

She opened the door, and her mouth fell open in shock. It was Sandor standing there in running shorts and a tank top. He was all sweaty and boy did he look delish. Even better than what her dream this morning could imagine him as.

 

“Um…hi Sansa. I know you were not expecting me to knock on your door at all. But I wanted to apologize for last night......in person.”

 

She couldn’t believe it. _How did he find out where she lived? He was apologizing?_

 

“Look..I don’t apologize at all but…I’m…um…sorry. I’ll leave you to your business.” He turned and began to march down the steps towards her driveway.

 

“Umm wait!”, she called after him. He turned. “Um…well thank you. I didn’t expect you to come to my house and…umm…apologize. Please come on in.” She opened her door to allow him to step into her foyer.

 

“Let’s talk in the kitchen.” Sansa’s mind whirled as she led him into the kitchen. He sat down in a chair. He definitely looked way bigger than she noted before. _He’s got to be 6’7”._

 

“Would you like some water?” He grunted, and she fetched him a glass of cold water from the water pitcher in the fridge.

 

“It's flavored with cucumbers to make it taste crisp and fresh so I apologize if you don’t like the taste. I can get you new glass if you want. And I apologize for the mess…I wasn’t expecting visitors…”. She played with her hands as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

 

“Stop apologizing. Your house is so freaking neat that I could eat off the floor. And that’s good water.” He gulped everything, and she went to pour him some more. _Well I’ll take that as a compliment._

 

“Well…um…I don’t know what to say…did Dr. Elder make you come here to apologize because he had just called right before you came over?”

 

He looked confused. “Dr. Elder? Who’s that?”

 

“Oh, he’s Elder Brother. We work together at the hospital.” She shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what was going on.

 

“Oh yeah. No, it must have been a coincidence. I talked to him last night about what happened…I didn’t mention your name…and he suggested that I apologize to you in person after you calmed down.”

 

“Then, how did you find my address?”

 

“I looked you up in the hospital directory. It just listed your district, Quiet Isle, and having had previous surgeries at the hospital, I knew of someone who could tell me where you lived. I called this nurse I know… and who you might know too, his name is Bronn…he told me where you live. I usually run around your neighborhood…it’s quiet and right by the water.” He explained.

 

 _Oh Bronn!_ They worked together in the OR sometimes, as he was one of the charge nurses.

 

“Yeah, I know Bronn. He's a good guy, always makes me laugh. Thanks for your apology. I have to apologize to you too for being so mean to you. I shouldn’t have cursed you out. I get the cursing from my best friend; she curses like a sailor.”

 

He held his hand up and got up from the chair. “You don’t have to apologize to me. You had every right to yell like you did.” He glanced around the room. “I should probably get going. Thanks for the water.”

 

“My pleasure. I’ll show you out.”

 

Sansa could feel some kind of tension in the room as they walked side-by-side towards her door. She could feel the temperature rise in her body. She still couldn’t believe that Sandor had stopped by her house to apologize. And if she was being honest with herself, she really didn’t want him to leave her so soon. He was so mysterious and sexy.

 

“Umm..”, they both said simultaneously.

 

“You go first”

“No you!”

 

Sansa blushed furiously, and Sandor rubbed at the back of his head and winked at her.

 

Sandor began, “I’ll see you next week at the group.”

 

“Yeah, see you Sandor.” And she watched him jog down her steps, down the driveway, and into the street. He waved goodbye as he past her mailbox.

 

She waved back and looked dreamily at his beautiful sculpted running figure, especially that fine ass of his.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….............................................................................................................

 

“Randa, he stopped by the house today! OMG!” Sansa couldn’t contain herself as she was chatting with Randa on the phone. Randa had recently called to let her know that Jon and she were on their way back to God's Eye.

 

“Holy shit! Damn spill at now!”

 

“I don’t know. I was cleaning, and I looked horrible- I was wearing my college sweatshirt. And then I hear someone knocking on the door and behold there he is.”

 

“Why did he stop by? Did he look glorious?”

 

“He came over to apologize! I mean was it the best apology I received no, but it was cute in his gruff, rough way. I mean no one has apologized to me like that.” _Not even Joffrey or Harry. And Harry was supposed to be the good guy._

 

“Wow!” Silence. Sansa had never ever heard silence from Randa on the phone like that before when they talked about boys. _**EVER**_. 

 

“Randa?”

 

“Yeah I’m just thinking. Do you want to befriend him? Start anew? Do you like him?”

 

_Do I like him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I will attempt to list all of the background of modern Westeros, including a design of what the city of God's Eye looks like.


	5. Can't Keep Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sansa act on her feelings? FIND OUT!
> 
> Also there is some steam!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows how to fix the chapter notes so that the ones from the 1st chapter appear on the 1st chapter only, can you leave a comment? I'm trying to fix it so that I can leave some more background
> 
> Also keep up with the comments! They are so helpful!
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Next Tuesday couldn’t have come by **_any slower_**. Sansa was counting the days, **_no minutes_** , until she could see Sandor again.

 

Between last Wednesday and the past Monday, Sansa had tried to keep herself busy so as to not think about him. Thursday morning, she reviewed her final edits of her research article to prepare for submission to an acclaimed medical journal, Maester Medicine. On Friday, she sent her article to the journal review committee, keeping her fingers crossed so that she didn’t have much to change, and went swimming with Jon in the afternoon. She had her first trauma shift on Saturday night under Dr. Andal’s supervision, and boy was it exciting. Her heart kept racing as she ran back and forth to treat the incoming trauma patients- one gunshot wound, three cardiac arrests, and a broken femur- in the trauma room. She even took Randa out shopping, as she promised, after her uterus reconstruction surgery that got moved to Sunday at the nearby mall in Maidenpool, where Randa badgered her left and right about Sandor as they walked from one store to the next.

 

_You never answered my question! Girl, what are you going to do? I mean, this guy walks into your house and you freak out like a little schoolgirl seeing her crush in the hallway! Does this mean you like him? Do you want to be friends with him? Do you want to get to know him more, if you know what I mean?_

 

And honestly, Sansa had no clue how to answer and thus tried to evade her questions. All she knew was that somewhere deep inside, she had this feeling whenever she thought about him. And boy, did she think about him a lot.

 

Ever since that last dream, her nightly dreams were filled with Sandor; most of them were innocent. They never interacted in them, only that he was just present doing something while she watched him from afar. There was one of him fighting demons that were trying to attack her, another of him swimming in a lake by her childhood home with her younger brother Rickon who was eight years her junior. There was one where she was walking down a street and got a glimpse of him from a window taking his shirt off in a hotel room. But there was just one exception….

 

_The TV was tuned to a movie she had just put on in the family room, and she found herself reclining on the couch getting ready to watch it. She closed her eyes for a quick second and opened them when she heard a deep loud groan come from upstairs. Who is that? Curious to see who it was, she looked around the room and sat up on the couch, cocking her ear towards the staircase. Another moment later, she heard that same deep groan, **Ughhhhhhhhhh** , which seemed to become a little bit more drawned out. **UGHHHHHH**. She blushed furiously and went to investigate._

_As she climbed each step, she could hear, even feel, deep breathing and the low grunts coming from what seemed to be in her room. And with each footfall, her movements got heavier and heavier with lust as she made her way towards her room._

_As she crept closer, the noises only seemed to get louder. Hmmmmmm,…oohhhhhh….awhhhhh,….yesss….. And with one breath a “Sansssaaaaa” moaned so low it shot right to her core._

_She gulped. Placing her body right up against the door, she heard the man’s deep breathing and grunting. The door cracked up opened to reveal Sandor all naked and clearly in the heat of masturbation. His body was leaned back against her bed, splayed out in glory like a delicious appetizer ready to be eaten, and little beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. His right hand was squeezing, pulling at, and pumping his very well endowed cock. His eyes were shut with concentration, so focused on reaching that orgasm he was so desperately seeking. She could imagine what he was thinking about. She nearly crumbled to the floor from all of the heat encapsulating her body and from him moaning out her name._

_"Oooh yeah….yesss baby…yesss Sanssaaa…give it to me….ughhhhhhh….I’m about to….uhh"_

 

She woke up with a start at 3:30 in the morning. _Holy crap. Did I just…...oooohh….. that felt good._

 

After waking up from that orgasm, she went back to sleep wishing it would only continue. But no dreams came up after that. When she finally woke up in the morning, Sansa knew her feelings for this man were getting more complicated by the minute.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………..................................................................................................

 

9:27PM Monday, inside City Hall of Riverrun in a small room assigned to Daenarys Targaryen’s campaign, Presidential Debate Part I

 

Surrounded by tons of people, Sansa was waiting and chatting with Randa in a room that was sectioned off specifically for Daenarys Targaryen’s campaign team in the City Hall at Riverrun. Dany was participating in the first among the many Presidential Debates against the other running candidates: Joffrey Baratheon, Renly Baratheon, and Stannis Baratheon, all of them related, but each hated one another. Randa and Sansa had driven to go watch their best friend debate live.

 

When Dany entered the room after finishing, boisterous cheers and clapping immediately erupted, and she smiled. Chants of “Mother Dragon” filled the air.

 

Dany held her hands up in a regal manner to calm her staff down. “Everyone! Please! Please! I would just like to thank everyone for helping me get through tonight’s debate. I don’t know what I would have done without you all. Tonight was a success. However, we do have a long battle up against us. Next up is Lannisport.” Everyone applauded.

 

Randa sniggered while clapping. “Yeah, Mother Dragon help us all”. Sansa gave her a sharp look.

 

Randa sometimes made snide comments about Dany to her. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her (she did) but, Sansa knew Randa thought Dany was a bit too much at times. They all met each other when Sansa and Randa studied aboard in Valyria City during their junior year in college. They had run into her at the market in the main square when they made a day-trip to Meereen. At the time, Dany had just been crowned “Elected Queen Regent of Meeren” and was interviewing people in the market as part of her plan to work concertedly to abolish slavery in the city. The three of them became friends quickly and formed a clique along with Mya “Man” Stone (their other best friend who they met on a trip to the Vale) and their ex-friend Margarey Tyrell-Baratheon (she refused to have a nickname as such).

 

Two hours earlier, Dany was slaughtering the competition with fighting words, bold rebuttals, and her fierce game face. Sansa and Randa were watching in the common room with the rest of staff who were rooting her on. Randa was being loud as ever and even booed the other candidates when they were responding. She especially cursed out Joffrey every time he came up on the TV screen. Sansa had graciously thanked her for that after the debate.

 

Bottles of champagne were being opened and passed around with plastic Solo cups. Grabbing Sansa’s hand and a cup for herself, Randa pulled her towards Dany, who was surrounded by several campaign staffers including her Chief of Staff Missandei and one of her bodyguards, Jorah Mormont, to congratulate her.

 

“Hey Dan! Congrats! You nailed it!” Randa wrapped her in a big hug.

“Congrats, Dany. We were rooting for you during the debate! Amazing job. We are so proud of you”. Sansa joined in.

 

Dany laughed and hugged them back. “Thank you so much for coming! It really means a lot to me.” She gave them a loving look.

 

“Are we having dinner later to celebrate? You want to go to the Brothers’ Club in God’s Eye?” Sansa suggested.

 

“Yes please! Let’s go now, I’m starving. Jorah, grab Selmy and get the car now. Let the rest of the security detail know that I’ll be staying with Sansa tonight at her house. I can give you the address in the car. Missandei, make sure everything gets cleaned up after everyone parties and do let the hotel know that you’ll be taking my suite. Sansa and Randa, I’ll meet you outside after I greet everyone, and we’ll follow you there!” Dany said in a commanding voice and turned to greet her fellow staff workers.

 

“Hmph. Girl doesn’t change. She’s fit to rule.” Randa shook her head. “Come on San, let’s go before we get swarmed and avoid him.”

 

Randa and Sansa caught a glimpse of Joffrey hugging Magarey earlier before the debate when they entered City Hall. Narrowly missing the rest of his entourage, which included his much-hated and soon-to-be disgraced mother, Cersei Baratheon, they walked briskly outside to start Sansa’s new car, a 2016 black BMW x5. It had a five-liter engine and boy, was it a smooth ride.

 

“Damn I still can’t believe you have this car. Can I use it for a while?” Randa winked at her as she got into the car.

 

“Don’t even think about it. Yeah, I can’t believe it either. Imagine how fast it can go”. Sansa winked back and buckled her seatbelt. Although Sansa was a wonderful being inside and out, her driving would take on that of a crazy racecar driver as soon as she gripped the wheel.

 

“Please don’t kill me this time. I want to make it home safe and sound with all my body parts in tack. I still don’t understand how you drive like you are driving in the Dorne Prix! You always freaking follow the rules! You should drive like a law-abiding person!”

 

“Yeah, I know. You can blame Theon for that. He was the one who taught me how to drive.”

 

Randa looked incredulously at her. There were just some things that always surprised her friend, even though they had known each other for 13 years and called each other sisters.

 

They both saw Dany get into her black SUV, and Sansa started the car to signal at them. Several black SUVs trailed Sansa’s car as they drove out of Riverrun and onto Route R45S, a highway that connected Riverrun to Gods’ Eye and Duskendale. It took them about 25 minutes to get back to town and find the restaurant, The Brothers’ Club.

 

The Brothers’ Club was a restaurant owned by the local church of the Faith of the Seven and was known as a critically acclaimed family style restaurant around the Four ‘Water Cities’ of the Riverlands (God’s Eye, Riverrun, Saltpans, and Maidenpool). Located in an old pub, the brothers bought the place ten years previous to use as a restaurant space, and they had opened it as a way to give back to the community by making others happy with their food. Only open Monday-Thursday nights, the brothers left Friday and Saturday to go around the city and feed the homeless with the leftovers. Sundays were obviously reserved for Sabbath and prayers to the Seven.

 

The restaurant was known for its interior: walls were lined with bookshelves and eclectic tables were laid out across the main room, surrounded by different kinds of comfy chairs and booth inlets. The brothers, who worked the kitchens and also maintained the Grand Sept and Faith Village on the Isle of Faces (a district in the city of God’s Eye), prepared delicious comfort and regional foods that made them so famous like trout en beurre (similar to sole meuniere), buckwheat crepes served with sautéed mushrooms and sausage, and their most famous dish duck stew (similar to cassoulet) served with purple mashed potatoes.

 

With Randa and Dany bickering behind her about current news, Sansa led them into the restaurant and asked for their reservation. The host, a frail brother of the Faith, hushed the two women and lead the three to their table, which happened to be tucked in a booth inlet at one corner of the large room, through the dim room. Candles hug in small lanterns from the ceiling, giving the place a very medieval tavern feel. Dany’s two main bodyguards, Selmy and Mormont, stood on either side of the inlet while three other bodyguards grabbed a table near by to sit and watch the premise.

 

“I’m starving! San, this place is so fucking cool! I can’t believe I’m finally eating here”, Randa huffed down in her seat. She was located on Dany’s left while Sansa sat on Dany’s right.

 

“Will you shut up Ran? You are being so loud! I want to hear Sansa too. And please stop cursing. We are in a restaurant owned by religious men.” Dany gave Randa a look and turned towards Sansa.

 

Sansa smirked. “Well, you are the woman of the hour! We need to celebrate your success.”

 

“Already on that! WAITER! Can you get us some glasses please?” Randa called. The Brothers’ Club had a strict policy of not serving alcohol. BYOB _only_. Randa pulled out a medium-sized flask full of tequila from her bag.

 

“Ok, so let’s do some shots, and then we can talk. Sansa has a lot to share with you anyway, Dany”. Both Dany and Sansa groaned. That last time they did shots was in college and during that time, Dany had blacked out while Randa vomited all over in their apartment bathroom. Sansa, having to study for an exam that Monday, had to clean up and take care of the two.

 

“Ok but, we are only doing two.” Dany poured them two shots into the empty glasses the waiter had set down while he poured them glasses of water.

 

They raised their glasses. “Here’s to Dany on a job well done on her first presidential debate!” To Dany!” Sansa clinked her glass with the others. Randa had already downed hers and set her glass on the table while Dany struggled to finish hers.

 

“Gosh, why are we doing tequila shots in a brothers’ restaurant? Randa, you are insane.” Dany coughed from tasting the afterburn. “Gosh you never stop.”

 

“Can’t stop, won’t stop.”

 

“So Sansa, please tell us what is going on in your life?” Dany inquired. In the meantime, Randa poured herself half a shot of tequila to sip on.

 

“Oh you know. Nothing new…work is going well. I sent my research article to the journal for review. Ummm, I started my trauma shifts this past Saturday so almost done with my trauma part of my residency program…and ummm…”

 

“Sansa, stop stalling!” Randa turned towards Dany and whispered in a conspiratorial voice, “Sansa has a crush on some hot guy!”

 

“Really?? Who?” Dany questioned.

 

“Ughh. Randa, I hate you. Well, I met him at this support group I just started going to. You know…for dealing with my issues..Anyways, He’s really tall…taller than me. Got big muscles.” Sansa responded.

 

“Oh girl, give us more! He’s got two arm tats…has dark-chocolate shoulder-length hair. Sansa told me he is chiseled! And that he ‘looks like he’s begging to be fucked.’”

 

“No, those last words were Randa’s; I would never say anything like that.” Then, the waiter interrupted them to take their order.

 

After their order was placed, the conversation continued. “Well, do you like this guy?” Dany asked.

 

“Oh, she was blushing **_allll_** over when she was talking about him. She totally does!” Randa nearly shrieked.

 

“I’m asking Sansa.” Dany glared at her.

 

“Well…to be honest, I don’t know. I mean…I literally just met him, and I don’t know anything about him. I do think he’s very attractive though.” She wasn’t about to tell them about her nightly dreams. She drank some of her water.

 

“Well, do you want to get to know him? And what about Harry?” Dany said.

 

Harry Hardyng: vice-governor of the Vale and up-and-coming statesman on the Westeros political field. Sansa had met Harry in King’s Landing when he had to attend a Council session as proxy for the current governor, her aunt Lysa Arryn, during her forth year of residency. She had started to date him one week before she moved to God’s Eye after a period of “courtship”. During seven months she had spent in God’s Eye, Harry had driven the almost three hour drive to visit Sansa occasionally and hang out with her for a week before he had to report back. He had driven her from King’s Landing to God’s Eye when she went to change her residency program hospital, helped her move all of her belongings into the truck he rented for her big move, and even helped move her furniture and boxes inside her new house in God’s Eye.

 

Harry Hardyng was the man you would bring home to your mom: the “perfect”, extremely handsome gentleman who came from a rich family. Their relationship went on and off due to his work situation, but Sansa stayed with him because he was nice to her, and the sex was good. And now, she was beginning to regret that she had ever hooked up with him in the first place.

 

When Sansa was about to answer, their food was served. Trout en beurre for Randa, Duck stew for Sansa, and a fiery, spicy hot Dornish dish they were serving as the special for tonight for Dany: a pepper-plum fish stew. As they began to eat, Sansa continued to say what she was going to say before the interruption.

 

“I don’t know. That makes things complicated. I don’t really want to talk about it.” Sansa looked down at her food.

 

Dany squeezed her hand and Randa said, “Cheer up, honey. You’ve got possibly two men who could fight over you. **TWO**! Drink and be happy! Let me share with you my horrid experience with Tor last week. Boy it’s good” And she launched into a story detailing how Tor had asked to meet with Randa so that she could sign over the house they had bought together in the Eyrie. She had adamantly refused, and they argued for 3 hours.

 

“What a son of a bitch! He wants the fucking house… the house I fucking paid for. And now, I have no man and might have no home! Cheers!” Randa downed the last of the tequila after they had finished their food.

 

While Dany discussed with Randa how it was still possible to fight for the house back, Sansa took the opportunity to look around the room. It was packed, and people clustered around their tables were clearly enjoying their foods. She spotted a cute elderly couple in the middle of the room deep in conversation.

 

“Hey San. I have something to tell you.” Randa looked guilty at her. “So I know I have been crashing at your house for a while…and umm…Dany offered me a spot on her team. Like her campaign team. I’ll be quote on quote her events recruitment chairman or something like that. It’s like social chair…remember when I was social chair for Kappa. I killed it so that’s why she picked me…you know cause I’m good at throwing parties…anyways I’ll be leaving with Dany tomorrow morning to umm…to go to Lannisport and follow the campaign trail.”

 

Sansa gasped. “ WHAT?! When were you going to tell me this? You can’t just leave me. When do you get back?”

 

“See, that’s the problem. I’ll be finished when elections are over.” _WHAT?!!_

 

The campaign trailed looped all over Westeros, starting in Riverrun, then Lannisport, followed by Pyke, Oldtown, and Sunspear. Then, candidates flew up to The Eyrie, then White Harbor, and Winterfell, and finally finished back down in King’s Landing, which corresponded to end of October/early November. Candidates would then stay in King’s Landing to rally for the final push until elections that would be hosted across the republic on Nov 16th.

 

That’s a **_long_** time.

 

“So you are telling me…that you’ll be gone for…six months?! I won’t see you until November?” That long? What am I going to do without you?

 

Randa looked sad. “San, I know. Fuck, I love you and loved hanging out with you. But I’m just doing nothing. And I just lost my husband and might have no place to stay in. I want to do something to get away from my divorce, my idiot ex-husband, and my family. With Dany, I get to travel and support her and see the world. I was going to tell you sooner but, I got all caught up with the Sandor and Tor stuff.” She looked down sheepishly.

 

Tears began to form in Sansa’s eyes. Her friend had always been by her side and now was leaving. _How could she just leave me?_

 

Dany hugged Sansa. “I know this is not what you want but honey, I need Randa. As much as she can be a pain, she works parties like no one I know. I promise you I’ll give her back to you as soon as I can.” Sansa knew Dany meant well, but it still hurt that she was taking their best friend away.

 

“Randa, you better get me some souvenirs…and update me on your travels. I also want you to txt me everyday and take funny pictures of the two of you at the sites you see. Oh and remember to say hello to my parents when you go to Winterfell.”

 

“You bet my ass I’ll do that.” Randa smiled. “Come on, you still have one more time to get drunk with me! Let’s go rage at your house!” Sansa gave Randa her keys to get the car with Dany’s bodyguards and paid the bill while Dany waited for her.

 

“I know how much you love and need her San. I truly appreciate it.” Dany squeezed her shoulder.

 

Sansa looked up. “If this means that you’ll win the election, I’m glad to do this for you. Oh…umm…Dany do this one thing for me though. Please talk to Jon. He’s desperate to talk to you. Know that he is trying.” Sansa suggested to her as she signed the bill.

 

Dany’s face hardened. “Sansa, I don’t want to talk about personal things with you, especially ones concerning your…

 

“Dany. Don’t get like this. Please, he loves you so much. Give him another chance,” she implored. Dany nodded her head gravely and led Sansa out of the restaurant towards the waiting cars.

 

Back at Sansa’s house, the women all went up to Sansa’s room, opened a bottle of white wine, shared big carton of chocolate-fudge ice cream, and talked for hours on end until sunrise.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………..................................................................................................

 

Tuesday, God’s Eye

 

At 6:30AM, Dany and Randa, both of them hungover, trudged outside to hop aboard Dany’s coach bus that was awaiting them to head off to Lannisport. They both screamed out the window as the bus began to drive off, ‘SANSA WE LOVE YOU! WE’LL MISS YOU”. Sansa waved goodbye to them in her driveway as the bus drove off down her street with several black SUVs trailing behind it.

 

Then, Sansa said goodbye to Jon at around 8:30AM because he was leaving for a month-long stint to work at the Twins military base for a Special Forces investigation.

 

So after 3 weeks of having Randa as her houseguest and four years of having Jon as her roommate, Sansa was finally left alone in her house.

 

She went to work her afternoon shift in the ER and attended the monthly surgical staff conference around lunchtime.

 

The support group meeting went well by her standards- no arguments occurred with Sandor, and no one asked her to share her story. Sandor had nodded at her when she entered and even sat down next to her while she chatted with Harwyn. After the beginning prayer, Grover started off the meeting in a different way. He discarded his notes to the floor.

 

“So to change things up, I decided that I would like share with you my story, if you permit me.” Heads nodded. He looked around the room for a good minute before commencing.

 

“I had lost everything. My family, my wife, my daughter, my job…everything…I gambled everything away. Gambled like a fiend.” He told all of them how he started to gamble for fun at a friend’s 35th birthday party when they took him out to a casino. And he explained how his gambling addiction grew, how he gambled off his life-savings, and proceeded to distance himself away from his own family. Fifteen years into his marriage at the age of 46, his wife divorced him and took their daughter away. He had lost the love of his life, but he still continued to gamble. He ended up homeless and hungry by the time he was 48, walking all over the Riverlands until he landed in God’s Eye. That was where he had a ‘spiritual awakening’ as he called it that made him realize he had to help people get their lives straight. He enlisted himself into a local rehab, studied to get his degree in Social Work at a local community college at night while he worked night shifts cleaning the mall in Harrendale during the day, and began to work social work shifts during the weeknights at the hospital after he had gotten his degree at the age of 53.

 

“I’m 62 years old now. Looking back, I realized it wasn’t worth that one dice roll. Gosh, I haven’t heard from my wife or daughter in years. But just this past weekend…” tears rolled down his cheek, “my daughter, Minisa,…she’s 31 now…called me out of the blue. I haven’t seen her since she was fifteen. She told me how she’s getting married soon and wanted me to be there at her wedding this September to walk her down the aisle. She had heard about how I was doing from one of my fellow social worker she had met through her yoga class and wanted to call to see what I had been up to all those years. I told her everything. It was the best day of my life”. Everyone clapped as Grover gave a teary smile. “We made plans on Thursday to catch up. I finally apologized to her then, and you know what she said to me…she said ‘I love you Dad, and I know you are sorry.’ ”

 

He wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. He ended, “It is important to look to the past to learn how to cope with our future. The guilt of our past…it’s ok to feel it, to let it overcome you. We are only human. But there are times when we need to pick up the pieces and overcome our struggles in order to grow as better people…to live our lives and experience the world around us with the people we love.” Silence.

 

“Let’s do one-on-ones with your partner from last night.”

 

Sansa was so inspired by Grover’s words that when Sandor came towards her, she blurted out, “Will you get coffee with me sometime?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background...TBD but here's some things on the Stark Family! Next up is other character background
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Sansa Stark- age 31; OB/GYN and trauma resident at God's Eye Hospital
> 
> Sandor Clegane- age 42
> 
> Eddard Stark- age 56; lives at Winterfell, former governor of the North and emeritus Vice President of Westeros under President Robert Baratheon
> 
> Catelyn Stark- age 60; from Riverrun, comes from elite Southern Riverland family (The Tullys)
> 
> Robb Stark- age 36, eldest of the Stark and Jon's twin brother (elder of the two); current governor of the North, married to Jeyne Westerling, has 5 boys (ages 9,7,4,3; the seven year olds are twins)
> 
> Jon Stark- age 36; Robb's twin brother; Sergeant Commander of the Night's Watch in the Special Military Forces Services
> 
> Theon Stark- age 34; works as Robb's events recruitment chairman; big party animal and womanizer
> 
> Arya Stark- age 30; in Braavos as of now
> 
> Bran Stark- age 27
> 
> Rickon Stark- the youngest of the Starks at age 24


	6. The Truth Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning- there is a recount of a rape. If this offends or affects you in any matter, please skip the starred parts!
> 
> You find out about Sansa's story and get a glimpse of Harry! This is a long chapter!
> 
> Please keep leaving comments!!!
> 
> ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HERE'S THE BACKGROUND YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!! 
> 
> POLITICS OF WESTEROS
> 
> So as you know, there's an election for the next President of the Republic of Westeros. Just ten years ago after the Baratheon revolution, the Targaryen Royal Family was overthrown, and the Kingdom of Westeros became the Republic of Westeros. 
> 
> Robert Baratheon was elected the first President of the Republic. Under the new constitution, the President serves a term of 5 years and can only be elected twice. Robert Baratheon was killed "or murdered" as some believe during his second term, after ruling Westeros for nine years. Under him, Ned Stark ruled as Vice-President for eight years. The President is allowed to propose new laws, is the commander-in-chief of the military, and has veto powers.
> 
> The Current President is Cersei Baratheon, serving the stead of her late husband. She is under investigation by the Justice Department. Current Vice President is Tywin Lannister, who is also under investigation.
> 
> The President and the Vice President rule Westeros and sit on the Council. The Council consists of six members who oversee different aspects of the government:
> 
> Hand of the Interior- Tyrion Lannister  
> Hand of Defense- Jamie Lannister  
> Hand of Communication-Varys  
> Hand of the Treasury- Petry Baelish  
> Hand of Medicine- Pycelle  
> Hand of the Governors (see below)- Mace Tyrell
> 
> There are seven governors who rule over the seven states of Westeros, and they report to the Council with news of each state. They are:
> 
> Governor of the North- Robb Stark (he has the unique position of sitting on the Council as well because the state with the largest land mass gets its representative to sit on the Council)
> 
> Governor of Dorne- Doran Martell  
> Governor of the Westerlands- Tywin Lannister  
> Governor of the Vale- Lysa Arryn  
> Governor of Pyke- Asha Greyjoy  
> Governor of the Reach and Stormlands- Mace Tyrell  
> Governor of the Riverlands- Edmure Tullly
> 
> Each governor has a Vice Governor to assis him in the ruling over his or her states. The governors must elect a representative to sit on the Council. Mace Tyrell was appointed by Tywin Lannister instead of being elected by his fellow governors, causing much scorn and questions about how the government is being run.
> 
> There is much corruption in the government due to the Lannister control. The Justice Deparment, who is currently investigating the Council for corruption and mis-use of power and charged Cersei Baratheon of corruption, incest, and mis-use of power, consists of the Superior Court of Westeros. Nine judges sit on the Superior Court.
> 
> More political news will be added into the chapters next

_He said yes._

 

When Sansa blurted out that question, Sandor looked at her like she had four eyes. He growled at her, “Are you serious? You want to get coffee with me? Why would you want to do that?”

 

She shrank back in fear, whispering, “cause….cause I want to get to know you…umm…better”, and awaited for the rejection. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages until he finally responded with a quiet, reluctant yes.

 

_He said yes._

 

And for the next 10 minutes during one-on-ones, they had discussed what day, where, and what time they would meet. _Friday, 2:30PM at Townie Coffeeshop  in the Harrenhal district._ He had explained to her that he had found this hipster coffee shop by his apartment in Harrenhal that sold some really good coffee and pastries. Frightened at first to ask, Sansa ventured to inquire about how he knew the Elder Brother.

 

Sandor looked at her curiously and hmphed. “Wouldn't you like to know how I met the Elder Brother? Remember rule no.2, little bird,- no prying.” Sigh. “I’ll tell you all about that when we meet”, avoiding the question. He devilishly smiled at her.

 

Sansa kept quiet though. That was the most Sandor had spoken to her so far, and she didn’t want to ruin their relationship as of now.

 

“Well, I guess I should go share something then. Thanks for sharing….umm…Well, I guess I don’t have anything to say.” Sansa blushed.

 

“Little bird, you sure you don’t want to say anything?” he goaded her.

 

 _I have a nickname now?_ “Well, what’s with the little bird?”

 

“Now, that’s a question not a story. And you’ll have to wait for our coffee date for that answer.”

 

“So it’s a date now?”

 

“I don’t know. I thought it was a get-to-know each other thing.” He winked at her. Grover called time and requested everyone stand-up to hold hands while they ended with the final prayer. Sandor clasped Sansa’s hand gently, and her heart gave a little hrrmmpph. _Oh I wish it were a date now._

 

After the meeting, Sandor walked Sansa out to the square towards the bus stop. “You take the blue line now?”, she questioned him.

 

“No, I parked my car behind the Red Barn but, I decided I wanted to wait with you for a little while.”

 

“Oh…oh ok. Hey, can I txt me the address of the coffee shop?”

 

“Little bird wants my phone number now.” He gazed at her and put his hands in his pockets. “I thought I would have to do more work to get yours.”

 

She blushed at that. “Please. Unless you want to write the address down on my phone for me and not get my number.” _Boy am I playing with fire!_

 

Sandor opened his palm out and grumbled, “Give me your phone.” Sansa dug frantically through her backpack to hand over her phone. He typed in the address quickly, dialed a number, and called it.

 

“Hey, who are you calling?” she questioned him. Then, his own cell phone started to ring, which he picked up and ended the call.

 

“Now, we both have each others’ numbers. Txt me when you get there. Bye, little bird” as her bus pulled into the stop.

 

“Bye, Sandor. See you Friday.” She gave him one last smile before she stepped onto the bus.

 

All the way home, Sansa couldn’t stop thinking about how she landed a coffee date-thing with Sandor.

 

_He said yes._

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………....................................................................................................................................

 

Thursday, 2:30PM, Sansa’s House

 

Sansa had just lied down on the couch in the family room about to take a nap when her iPhone rang. Harry’s name and handsome face showed up on the screen. She picked up.

 

“Hey babe! How’s it going? Haven’t heard from you in a while?” he answered.

 

“Oh, hey Harry. I’m good. Sorry, I’ve been so busy dealing with work and what not.” Sansa scrambled to get up from the couch and headed out to the patio.

 

“Are you ok? I’m about twenty minutes away from your house. You don’t mind if I stop by?”

 

 _Crapppp._ “Umm…I don’t know Harry. I mean…umm…”

 

“Sansa? What’s going on now? Are you busy now?”

 

“Sorry, yes yes you can stop by. Meet me at Susie’s in town. We can grab lunch there.” Sansa ended the call.

 

_Holy crap what am I going to do!? Harry is coming!!_

 

She changed out of her sweatpants and tank top into a blue skirt and white top. _OMG why did he have to come now?_

 

She should have known that sooner or later, she would have gotten a call from Harry, asking for a visit. But, his timing couldn’t have been _more_ impeccable. She had her coffee date-thing with Sandor tomorrow, and all day she was thinking about him. Now, Harry was coming, which would only jumble her feelings even more.

 

Knowing that Harry would almost be at the restaurant where they usually ate, she grabbed her keys, immediately got into her car, and drove over to Susie’s.

 

Located in the Seven Sisters district on James Street by the hospital, Susie’s was a popular lunch-hang out place for the hospital staff and local students in the area. Harry and her always got lunch there whenever he stopped by in town.

 

She rushed inside and found Harry, dressed in a blazer suit, sitting at a table in the middle of the noisy crowded room. A waitress was already taking his order, and he turned to smile at her as she walked to the table.

 

She pecked his cheek, grabbing her chair to sit in, and asked, “Harry, why didn’t you call me as soon as you left the Eyrie?” She probably looked flustered from her guilt about thinking about Sandor.

 

Harry raised his eyebrow. “You usually seem to be excited to see me. And I would have, but it was just an impulse. I wanted to surprise you.”

 

“I mean, yes I’m happy you are here, but you usually call me sooner than this.”

 

“Well, isn’t that the point of surprises? Not calling to tell you I’m coming over. Look, I’m not sorry for doing this. I just really wanted to see you.” Harry gazed at her strangely. “Is there anything going on that I should know about?”

 

Sansa ignored the question. “Did you place my lunch order yet?”

 

“Yeah, the usual. Sansa babe. Are you ok? You seem a little bit flustered. Is there anything going on? Is there any man in the picture?” he pleaded.

 

 _Well yes! There’s this other guy…other man in the picture. I’m beginning to like him more than you, and here you are…strolling into town! Totally out of the blue!_ But Sansa wasn’t about to share that all with him.

 

“Please stop calling me Sansa babe.”

 

He threw his napkin down on the table. “You are so grumpy. What is your problem? Your boyfriend comes down to visit you….a surprise visit I may add…because he misses you. He hasn’t heard from you in a while. Your boyfriend even bought you a gift from your favorite store. Here!” He threw down a J.Crew jewelry box from his satchel and opened it to reveal a big iced pink quartz necklace. “Most girls would be jumping up and down to get a surprise visit from their boyfriends, even more for a surprise gift. But now, you are acting so strange. It’s like you don’t want me to be here. Well, let me know if I have to eat lunch by myself because I don’t eat around douchebags.”

 

“Harry, look. I’m sorry. I was just surprised by your visit, that’s all. Nothing is going on. And thank you for the gift.” Sansa glared at him and folded her arms across her chest.

 

Harry pulled out his Blackberry, ignoring Sansa. _Fine if you are going to be that way, then I’ll kill you with kindness._

 

“Honey, how was your day?”, she sweetly asked him and reached over to squeeze his hand. “My day just got so much better seeing you. I just love that necklace you bought me. You are the sweetest!” She pecked him on the lips and reached for the necklace to place in her bag. “You know I started my trauma shifts this past week, and it’s so thrilling.”

 

Harry looked up and smiled at her. “That’s much better. I’m so glad you love the necklace. You’ll look even more beautiful when you wear it. Oh yes, Sansa babe, I know. Oh wait here’s our food. I’ll tell you all about my week.” He grabbed her hand and squeezed it back. Sansa cringed internally.

 

Over pastrami melt sandwiches and pickles, Harry spoke about all of his troubles with her aunt, and of course the campaign. He even launched into his play-by-play of what would happen this election season- who had the best economic strategy, who had the best international relations approach, and who was going to win. He bet his money on Renly Baratheon. Glad that he mostly talked throughout their lunch, she listened to him talk avidly about his adventures. She made sure to nod her head and ask questions to make sure she looked piqued with interest.

 

But deep down inside, Sansa was tired of her relationship with Harry. Harry was nice but very ambitious. All he really wanted was “the trophy wife”, the woman who stayed loyal by her partner’s side, turned a blind-eye at his affairs, and made sure to look glamorous at events they hosted. When they first started dating, she really thought Harry was into her. But as time passed, she realized that he was really into her because she looked like she was made to become a respectable politician’s wife.

 

Harry burped, tapped his napkin to his mouth, and signaled for the bill. Sansa drank some of her water, waiting for Harry’s next move.

 

“So, now that you are feeling better, am I allowed to come over?” he winked at her.

 

Now, Sansa had two choices: 1) Let him over and have sex with him. It would be ok by any standards, but the gods knew how long it had been since she had sex. Or 2) say no and pray he doesn’t get mad. It was a tough call to make.

 

“Harry as much as I would love to have you come over, I’m actually not feeling too great.” She prayed he got the message.

 

“Oh! Oh no, I didn’t want to do that. I just wanted to hang out- maybe watch a movie or something.”

 

“Oh yeah sure.” They got up and left to drive back to her house.

 

While they did at first watch a movie, Harry, in the end, got what he desired, and Sansa had consented, thinking _Well at least I’m ending my drought_. As Harry was pumping in and out of her on her bed, Sansa counted the minutes until he was done. But when she closed her eyes for a second to revel a small pleasurable shock she felt at one particular thrust of his, she opened her eyes to see Sandor leaning above her, making love to her. She blinked again, and sure enough she saw Sandor’s body gleaming with a thin coat of sweat, and he was pumping her hard.

 

 _Uhhhh_ she moaned, totally turned on. His stormy, grey eyes darkened with lust at hearing her moan. _Keep moaning, girl. I want to hear you scream._ She immediately felt herself climb towards that glorious peak she sought out. “Keep going…harder…ooohhh yesss” she replied back.

 

Suddenly, she felt a huge wave of unbelievable pleasure course through her veins and flow all over her body. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself staring into Harry’s eyes, who was staring back at her and lying above her panting.

 

_Damn! I swear it was Sandor. Damn you imagination!_

 

“Holy shit, San. That was soo good”. He moved his hot, sweaty body off of her.

 

She turned her back on him and worried her lip.

 

_I wish Sandor had said that._

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………....................................................................................................................................

 

2:40PM, Friday, Townie Coffee shop, Harrenhal, God’s Eye

 

Sansa hurried up the street to the coffee shop from the parking lot so that she could make it on time.

 

_Please be there, please be there Sandor._

 

Looking through the window of the coffee shop, she saw Sandor sitting at a corner table, nursing a small coffee and looking down at the table.

 

When she opened the door, the doorbell pinged, and Sandor looked up to see her walking straight towards him.

 

“Sandor, I’m sorry I’m late. Got stuck in traffic.”

 

“Not a problem, little bird. Let’s go get you a drink.” He placed his hand on the small of her back, ushering her to the counter. She felt an electric shock whiz through her body and did a little flip inside of her head at his action.

 

“There’s a menu up there.” He pointed to it. _He’s acting really shy. Has he ever been on a date-thing?_

 

“Can I have a small mocha latte, please?”, she told the barista.

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Oh and a crème-filled beignet please.” She reached into her purse to grab her wallet. But, Sandor had already beaten her to it, handing the barista a ten.

 

“Here’s your change, Sandor. You can wait for your order right under the sign for ‘collect your treasure’ miss.”

 

They stood awkwardly in front of the order counter, and Sansa started to play with her hair to pass the time. She ventured, “So…you are on a first name basis with the baristas here.”

 

He just nodded his head in acknowledgment. _Did I say something wrong?_

 

As soon as her order came up, he grabbed it for her and took it to their table. Following him, she said, “You know, I could have gotten that myself.”

 

Sandor sat down, slid her coffee cup and beignet over to her, and smirked. “Don’t want to mess up your pretty hands, little bird.”

 

She smirked back. An awkward pause filled the air around them.

 

“So…um…thanks for getting coffee with me. I know I shocked you with that question, but thanks for not being weird about it.” She took a sip of her latte.

 

He grunted in agreement and drank some of his coffee. _Oh boy, this is going to take a lot of work to get him talking._

 

“So, how long have you been in town?”

 

“About four months.” She noticed he seemed really tense.

 

“Where did you move from? Do you like it here now?” She took a bite of her beignet and quietly moaned. His eyes seemed to darkened slightly at the noise.

 

Taking a sip of his coffee, he answered, “It’s fucking better than the Saltpans. Shit town it was.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Silence again. Sansa looked around the coffee shop and admired its interior.

 

“This is a really cool place.”

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

Pause. “So, first, you curse me out like a sailor and now, you are getting coffee with me. Instead of asking me questions, I’m more interested in hearing your story, little bird”. Placing his arms on the table, he leaned forward.

 

“Ooh. It’s not that interesting.”

 

“Oh I bet it is. It’s not everyday a highly successful woman like yourself comes to support therapy. You have definitely proved my assumptions of you wrong.”

 

“What did you assume about me?” Her interest piqued.

 

“You seem like the type of girl who believes in fairy tales and all that shit about chivalry and glorious knights….how fucking prince charming comes to woo the beautiful princess…and the fucking happily ever after.” She laughed.

 

“How do you know about fairy tales? You don’t seem like the kind of man to know anything about that.”

 

Sandor frowned. “My sister.” It seemed as if he didn’t want to speak more about that, and Sansa wasn’t about to pry.

 

“Well, I’m glad I proved you wrong. Not everyone you think goes to support therapy.” He smiled back at her. “You know, the Elder Brother was the first person who acknowledge that I wasn’t like those girls.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. She continued, “Yeah, it was during some really terrifying surgery. I can’t reveal all the details but, essentially a patient was in a really life-threatening condition. I bravely stuck my hands into the body cavity…elbows deep holding down pressure throughout the surgery on an important vein, but we lost the patient in the end. When I came out with blood covering my scrubs, the Elder Brother told me, after hearing what I had done…he said…’Dr. Stark, you truly amaze me’ ”.

 

“So what made you want to become a surgeon? I pictured you more as a regular kind of doctor you know?”

 

She giggled. “Honestly, I asked myself that question so many times. See, when I was little, I was really good at sewing and mending things. Blood didn’t bother per se; my brothers would hunt with my dad and uncle and bring back butchered body parts. It was natural for me to want to go into medicine because I loved helping people. But why surgery…I guess it’s the physical aspect of actually sewing people up to heal them that appealed to me.” Sandor nodded his head, clearly impressed.

 

And for the next 15 minutes, Sandor had asked her basic questions like where she grew up, what was her family like, where did she go to school, what was she doing at the hospital now, and what her research was all about. She really liked that he was interested in what she had to say, even enjoyed it really. Joffrey nor Harry had simply asked her so many questions like that.

 

A comfortable pause fell again, and it gave Sansa the opportunity to look at his face. While the scars didn’t look so bad as she thought, she gazed into his grey eyes with deep introspection. She looked longingly at his hair and his face that oozed with power and an unsurpassable strength.

 

“What are you looking at?” he asked.

 

“You”

 

“I’m not a pretty sight.”

 

“You are to me”. She took a last sip of her latte and noticed a slight blush creep into his cheeks.

 

“You have been asking me too many questions, Sandor. I want to hear your story.”

 

“There isn’t much to hear.”, he grumbled.

 

“Why is the Elder Brother mentoring you? And for what program, if I may ask?”

 

He took a deep breath and looked away.

 

“I got out of prison last year…actually around this time come to think of it…for assault and battery. Got 10 years but only served six of them as a result of good behavior. The prison had this program where they matched up ‘well-behaved’ inmates with community members in the area for ‘rehabilitation into society’ or whatever the fuck they called it. So I got matched with your Dr. Elder or “Elder Brother”. He picked me up the day I got out and found me an apartment in Saltpans two weeks after I got out. Now, I work for him as his assistant if you want to call it that.” He grumbled and looked at her.

 

“Who did you assault?”

 

He looked at her incredulously. “Not too many people want to know those details. They just seem more interested in avoiding me because I’m a ex-con who beat the shit out someone.”

 

“Just tell me.”

 

“Beat up four guys in a bar seven years ago.” He looked like he didn’t want to talk about that anymore.

 

_Why is he being so secretive?_

 

“So, what do you do for Elder Brother now?”

 

“Anything he asks. Mostly do repairs around his house and cut the lawn. Sometimes, I go with him to the Sept where he does community service on the weekends. Makes me go to the services all the time for ‘healing’.” He gestured quotation marks over that word.

 

“What did you do before prison?”

 

“I was in the Special Forces under the Kingsguard. Served for 17 years.”

 

“Wow. I have a brother in the military too…Special Forces Night’s Watch.” He nodded his head.

 

Sansa looked at the clock. Nearly two and a half hours had passed since she first walked into the coffee shop.

 

“Oh crap, I have to go. Have to make dinner before I head off to work.” They both stood up.

 

“I had a really great time with you, Sandor. Thank you for the treat!”

 

“Anytime, little bird. Anytime.”

 

“You never told me why you call me little bird.”

 

“That’s because you chirp a lot.” She blushed.

 

“Well….when can I see you again?” Sandor’s eyebrow went up at that.

 

“I’m not a nice person, Sansa. You really shouldn’t be hanging out with me.”

 

“I know who are nice people and who aren’t. You are definitely in the former category.” Sandor shook his head at that.

 

“Whatever you say, girl. Well then, I’ll call you.”

 

They left the shop together and headed for the parking lot out back. He walked her to her car, and when they reached it, she turned to face him.

 

“Really, Sandor, thanks for getting coffee with me. I really had a good time.”

 

“I’ll see you around little bird.” He opened the door for her, closed it after she got in, and began to walk towards his car.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………....................................................................................................................................

 

Boy did they see each other. **A. LOT.**

 

That Saturday morning after Sansa had gotten off of her shift, Sandor had called her to ask if she wanted to go running with him later in the day. Happily agreeing, she drove home with the biggest smile on her face. _Sandor called to ask me to go running with him._

 

They ran around Faith Village Park, a park located on the Isle of Faces. He set a slow running pace for her so that she could keep up. But she was so distracted by his body that she almost ran into him a couple of times and slowed down to the point of walking to get a real good look.

 

After their run, Sansa suggested that she had Sunday off and usually went swimming that day. _Do you want to go swimming?_ They met the next day and swam almost 2 miles in the pool and then sat in the sauna talking about politics. While he didn’t speak much at all during their conversations, whatever he said always seemed to make her pause. On the outside, he didn’t seem to be that smart but from chatting with him, she could tell there was a whole lot going on inside. The conversations she had with him always left her wanting more.

 

Tuesday meetings saw the two of them talking before, after, and even during meetings. One time, Grover called them out for it in front of the entire group and even separated them from doing one-on-ones another time because they always seemed to match up.

 

They established a routine over the rest of June and into July and August where they ran together in the mornings after Sansa’s night shifts, swam on Sundays when Sansa had off, txted or called each other during work breaks, and got a meal together at Susie's from time to time. She even took him to the farmers’ market in Harrendale several times to go shopping for food and cooked for him when she invited him over to her house for dinner on several occassions. On one occasion, he had cooked for her at his apartment, a simple meal of spaghetti and meatballs over red wine, and she congratulated him for making a delicious meal.

 

When Jon met Sandor the first time after he came back from his prolonged stint at the Twins in the middle of August, she remembered him telling her, “He seems like a good man. One Dad would like.” Her face lit up with excitement hearing him say that because having Jon’s approval was like getting a yes from the Pope. His opinion meant the world.

 

Finally, after one hot weekend in August when Sandor had taken her out to the beach nearby her house, he asked her the question she had been waiting for over a sunset picnic.

 

“Will you go out a date with me?”

 

She knew that over the course of the two months, she could feel them getting closer and becoming slightly more than friends and wished that he would just ask her out a date already. But when that moment had finally come, she looked at him in shock. She wasn’t expecting him to ask her then.

 

His eyes filled with hurt and rejection. “I mean, you don’t have to say…”

 

“YES!” She shrieked.

 

“What?”

 

“Yes, Sandor. I’m giving you the pleasure of taking me out on a date. Although I would have thought you would have asked me sooner since this seems to me like we are already dating.”

 

“Just making it official.” He winked at her. “I’ll call you to let you know the date.”

 

“So, it’s a surprise date?”

 

“Just be ready for it.”

 

And when they gathered their things to head back to his car and walked back hand in hand (Sandor had grabbed her hand first; they had been doing a lot of hand holding), all of sudden, panic began to rise in her chest. Why, she couldn’t say for sure, but she definitely felt that she didn’t want to disappoint Sandor.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………....................................................................................................................................

 

Late August

 

Once panic sets, it spreads like wildfire.

 

After their last picnic beach hangout, Sandor had called her over the weekend to ask if Sunday night dinner on September 2nd would be good for her.

 

_Yes, I’m free that night._

 

_Good, be ready by 5:30. I’ll pick you up at your house then._

 

Shit, that’s two weeks from now, she thought.

 

Hanging up the phone, she started to get really anxious. Every little, small thing started to annoy her, and she became agitated over everything. She snapped at Jon for not cleaning a glass he left in the sink the night before. When Randa called her to update her about the campaign, she felt sullen and seemed barely interested in what Randa was saying. The Elder Brother even noticed Sansa’s change in demeanor when he caught her yelling at her interns for not stocking up the supply closet, a task usually left to the nurses.

 

“Are you alright, Dr. Stark?” he had asked her. She had told him then that she was worried about hearing back from the journal committee to appease his worry.

 

Even so, Bronn ventured to ask how she was doing when he saw her waiting outside of radiology. “Dr. Stark, I never see you anymore. Have you been avoiding my OR?” He placed a chart on the desk on the x-ray waiting list stack besides where she was standing.

 

“No, Bronn. I’m in the ER now.”, she curtly responded.

 

“What’s the matter with you?”

 

“Nothing. Why isn’t this x-ray done yet?” she asked no one. Though concerned, he left her be.

 

She had skipped the Tuesday and now Thursday meetings with Crone’s Circle, telling herself that she was too busy to attend. Grover had called to check up on her and implored her to keep coming even though she wasn’t seeing the results she wanted.

 

_Remember Sansa, you don’t have to share you story if you aren’t comfortable. Just come and listen._

 

Sandor had even called her after one Thursday meeting to see how she was doing because he hadn’t seen her in a while. She didn’t pick up.

 

And at night, the nightmares of her past left her screaming and groaning in agony, drenched with sweat. They terrified her. Dark figures beat the living daylights out of her while Joffrey’s crackle filled the air. Jon had woken her up from one and demanded she go to this Tuesday meeting.

 

She couldn’t wait any longer.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….................................................................................................................................

 

Tuesday August 28th, 6:45PM, L2-08, Crone’s Circle Meeting, Red Barn, God’s Eye

 

After running from her house to the Red Barn, Sansa had gotten to the group early and sat down in one of the empty folding chairs nursing her water bottle. At around 6:50, Grover and the rest of the group, including Sandor, walked in and started to take their seats. Sitting down next to her, Sandor looked at her, clearly concerned about her well-being. She apologized to him about not calling and pulled out her iPhone to signal that she wasn’t in the mood to discuss what had happened to her. He seem to tense up after that.

 

“Well, welcome everyone. The summer is almost over, can you believe it?” People called out in disbelief, and everyone but Sansa and Sandor seemed to get involved in the conversation. Grover held his hand up to quiet everyone down.

 

“As much as I would love to continue talking about the end of summer and the beginning of September, we do have work to do tonight. So, who would like to share first?”

 

Silence fell around the room. The only two people who hadn’t shared their stories yet were Sandor and Sansa. Sandor was about to raise his hand when Sansa opened her mouth and started talking.

 

“A man I like…really like…asked me out a date the other day. Like an actual date.” Jeyne Rose and another woman, Sara, cooed at her. “I mean, I really like this guy, but I’m so afraid of messing things up with him…when we got coffee two months ago, I remember him saying I wasn’t the kind of girl he imagined…and now I’m not sure if he’s ready to hear what kind of person I actually am.” She paused and looked around, searching for Sandor’s eyes.

 

 *********  

“When I was a senior in college, I met this boy. His name was Joffrey. You know, the Presidential candidate ,Joffrey Baratheon. He had come up with my friend at the time…we aren’t friends now…Margarey Tyrell for Winterfest, this huge festival that gets celebrated during every winter in the North, where I’m from. I fell for his good looks…you know that wavy blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes, sensuous mouth. He charmed me the whole weekend he was there- he won me a stuffed animal at the carnival and kissed me on the cheek in front of the crowd at the bus stop before he left to go back to King’s Landing. He told me he liked me over the phone and that he wanted to see me again. When I got into the Citadel for medical school, he jumped for joy. Told me ‘now, Sansa since you’ll only be 4 hours away, we can take things up a notch’. We started dating during my first year of medical school, and things were good. While he was campaigning to become mayor of King’s Landing, he drove down every weekend to visit me in Oldtown. Those were the good days.” She paused.

 

“See, I was a virgin when I first met him and during my fourth year in med school, he started pressing me to have sex with him. I told him I wasn’t ready for anything like that yet so he broke up with me. I was devastated. He was the first person who seemed to like me for who I was…but I would later find out that that was not true at all.” Tears began to form in her eyes.

 

“When I got accepted into King’s Landing’s Hospital’s OB/GYN and trauma residency, one of the most unusual but highly sought out residencies among women, I took that as an opportunity to get back with him. I called him the week I got into town and told him that I was in King’s Landing for the next six years…did he want to date me again? The night we met up to catch up, we…well…we had sex. It was not like I excepted. He put his hand around my throat at some point and squeezed. He clearly liked it so I didn’t question it.” Two tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

“My first year in residency was hell. Not just work wise. He wanted sex all the time. Told me he needed a way to destress from the politics. During sex, he would slap me everywhere except my face and brutally thrust into me until I bled. I assumed that was he liked that kind of sex and would allow him to continue do that to please him. At some point, he became so controlling. Asked me where I was going to be at all times and even had two of his security detail follow me.” Sniffle. “One of my older brothers Jon had moved in with me at the time because he was stationed in King’s Landing to serve as an ambassador of sorts on the Military Council for the Special Forces. Another reason why he moved, although he didn’t tell me but I had figured out, was that he was concerned about Joffrey. Joffrey only got madder with me about that and began to yell at me whenever he got the chance.”

 

“During my second year, when I asked him to go away from a medical conference in Oldtown, he slapped me across the face. He had never done something like that to me before. I left him that night but the next day, he showed up at my apartment door crying, pleading with me to stay with him, to forgive him. For the next six months after that, he treated me like I was the apple of his world. Bought me expensive gifts everyday, took me out to dinner on weekends, and even allowed me to attend the conference. I was so stupid and naïve at the time that I thought things would change for the better.”

 

Sansa looked down at her lap, tears this time flowing non-stop down her cheeks. She couldn’t look up at anyone when she shared the next part of her story.

 

“After I came back from the conference, things changed between us. He beat me more when I stayed over at his apartment, which at this point seemed like everyday since his was closer to the hospital than mine was, and even allowed his security detail to beat me up a couple of times. I would show up to work with bruises covering my arms and legs and though people would question me about them, I would come up with excuses. The sex only escalated from there; he wouldn’t even ask me for my consent when he was taking me up any orifice that seemed to please him at a moment’s notice.”

 

“Finally, during my third year of residency, during his re-election campaign, I threatened to reveal to the media the way he had treated me and demanded we break-up. Looking defeated, he consented and threw me out of his apartment. It was one of the best days of my life. For next year, he left me in peace, and I threw myself into my work, publishing research articles, getting the good surgeries, and putting myself in the respect of the senior surgeons all during fourth year.”

 

She started to sob and put her hands over her face to cover herself. She cried for a good two minutes and then looked up to address the crowd, tears and snot running down her face. Sandor had a pained look on his face.

 

“At the end of the fourth year and going into my fifth year…*sob*…he raped me with two of his friends. *sob again* I was walking alone down the street late in the afternoon…headed to the market to pick up something to cook for a friend…when I grabbed by two pairs of hands and was dragged into a SUV… Joffrey immediately punched me and I was knocked out unconscious…*sob*... I woke up with duck tape covering my mouth and searing pain coursed all over my body… *louder sob*…He and two of his friends…had beaten me up… and were…gang-raping me. They…they…*long sob*…they raped me in every orifice… Then, they dropped me off in the park… all bloody, beaten and… like the dirty whore they called and deemed me.” She looked down at her lap and cried. “I called my brother Jon and told him what had happened. He rushed to pick me up and helped me change my clothes and take a shower.”

***********

 

She glanced up and saw everyone had tears in their eyes. She even saw Sandor wipe a tear away and clench his fists.

 

“Jon helped me keep my secret. He took pictures of me before showered and had someone from his organization interview me. They have a file on him now that they could use…whenever I give them the notice. But I’m too ashamed. Shortly thereafter, I abruptly stopped my residency program and moved to God’s Eye to continue it and get the hell away from him.” She sobbed again.

 

She took a deep breath to calm herself. “So when this guy I like asked me out, something set off inside me. All week, everyone around me has noticed I have been acting strangely- I’ve been snapping at people for stupid, little things and have been feeling really crappy in general. I’m so scared, so frightened that this man I like won’t accept me for whom I am. For what happened to me. He thinks I’m so nice, successful, and bold but little does he know that I’m broken…. that I’m damaged goods. That I’m not worth anything anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a whole lot.
> 
> Here's Sansa's necklace she got from Harry:
> 
> https://www.jcrew.com/womens_category/jewelry/necklaces/PRDOVR~C7502/C7502.jsp


	7. A Storm Brews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't update in a couple of days. I got sick, then lost some motivation to write. But then, my sister implored me to finish because I had left you guys at such a suspenseful and sad phase. So here's the next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Please keep leaving comments! They keep me going!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will note that there's a political news section that will be featured in the upcoming chapters to tie in the political happenings of Westeros.
> 
> So now the aftermath....

Sansa looked up, tears running down her face, at the crowd of people surrounding her.

 

**Silence.**

 

Being the first one to react, Sandor reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand, squeezing. Hard. Grover came over, held her other hand with both of his hands, and bowed his head. Jeyne Rose and Sara nearly caused her to fall out of her chair when they lunged to wrap their arms around her. Gerrold came behind her chair and laid a hand on her shoulder. The others got up and stood around her to wrap their arms around in a big group hug. Everyone was hugging her, and that made her cry even more.

 

Everything was a blur after that. Grover called for one-on-ones. Jeyne Rose and Sara claimed her and didn’t leave her side until the meeting was over. Sandor continued to hold her hand but didn’t bother to get up from his chair to pair up with someone. Then, the final prayer was called. Many people had come to stop by her to offer their support with silent nods or even great big hugs. Sandor lingered by her side when Grover quietly asked her to give him a call later on in the week and walked her out of the room, ushering her towards the Red Barn parking lot.

 

“Wait, I have to take the…*sniffle*…my bus, Sandor.”

 

“Not tonight, little bird. I’ll drive you home.”

 

He wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly against his chest, walking them through the parking lot.

 

She was so afraid of how Sandor would react. He hadn’t said a word to her about her story since she revealed it and to be honest with herself, she was getting quite nervous.

 

He ushered her into his car, a black, shiny tinted 2014 Chevy SUV, and quietly drove them to her house. Once there, he got out of the car and walked over to her side to open her door. She started crying again because he still hadn’t said anything. Shushing her gently, he grabbed her house keys, lifted her up into his arms, and opened her door. Jon, having heard a car pull up into the driveway, asked, “Sandor what’s going on?”

 

He replied, “It’s ok Jon. I’ve got her.” Sansa pulled at his shirt to hide her face and cried harder into him. Rubbing her back gently, he climbed up the stairs and asked for where her room was. She pointed to it, and he walked to it, closing the door behind him as he entered and gently placed her on her bed.

 

He took off her shoes and took her bag to place on the nearby couch by the window in her room. He then took his own shoes off and climbed onto the bed with her, laying his body right next to hers. Sansa moved closer to him.

 

He didn’t say anything for what seemed like a long time. Then he whispered, “If I saw him, I… I…. I’ll fucking kill him with my bare fucking hands.” Sigh. He clenched his arms around her to hold her tightly. More tears started to roll down her cheeks.

 

“You are worth something, Sansa. Worth every fucking smile, hug, conversation… everything.” Two of his fingers gently gripped her chin to pull her face up so that she could look his eyes, which were tearing up again.

 

“Sansa, even something like that can’t change the way I feel for you.” She cried even harder even to his chest. She cried like that for five minutes, and he laid there by her side, hugging her and rubbing his hands slowly up and down her back. When she stopped crying and began to sniffle, he asked her, “I do have one question though. Why didn’t you tell me this whenever we were hanging out?”

 

She sat up and looked him in the eyes. “I don’t know….I was so scared of your reaction. You might be disgusted with me. I don’t know….Telling everyone tonight…it felt right…because it was a safe place…*sniffle*…to express yourself. I would have told you in private…but…”

 

“Sshhh. It’s ok. I understand. We don’t have to talk about it anymore.”” He pulled her into a hug, and she hugged him back.

 

“Can you stay here for the night, Sandor?”

 

“Whatever you want little bird. I always am here.”

 

They settled into one another on her bed under the covers, with Sansa leaning most of her body weight on Sandor and with Sandor wrapping his arms across her shoulders and covering her waist.

 

“You know…you interrupted me when I was about to share my story.”

 

“Really? I’m sorry! Oh, I’m so sorry!”

 

“Stop apologizing. It’s not your fault. I’m kind of glad you shared yours. I’ll tell you mine now.”

 

Sansa placed a hand on his chest, and shifted so that she could peer into his eyes when he began talking.

 

“My brother.” Pause. “That’s how I got my scars on my face. He happened to me…”.

 

“I grew up in the Westerlands in a small town not that far away from Lannisport. I don’t remember much of my family or of my childhood. My father, he was much older than my mother…She birthed him three children, and Gregor was the evil spawn…No one could control him…I knew my father was terrified of my brother. Everyone was… *sigh*.... My mother died in childbirth right before my fifth birthday. I think it was my older sister, Genna, who raised me. She was Gregor’s twin, and they were six years older than me. He fucking hated her because she told me stories about magic princes and brave knights….he thought she was stupid….she was the only person I had. You remind me of her….”

 

“Anyways… it was right around Sevenmas…. I was I think six at the time. My father had gifted Gregor with a shiny knight…. And boy did I want it. It was red and shiny. He got me an identical one but in blue. I wanted Gregor’s red knight so badly…He could not have fucking cared less about his gift. He tossed it aside the moment after he shredded the wrapping paper. The motherfucker…. At 12, he was almost as tall as the fourteen years old in our neighborhood and threw a punch like a 17 year old….. My father was watching me play by the fire with the toy knights…. Gregor, so I thought, had left the room. When the phone rang, my father went to get it.” 

 

“I didn’t literally fucking know what hit me…. All of sudden, Gregor’s huge hand wrapped around the toys and threw them against the wall, where they smashed into little pieces. When I was about to say something…. well…he shoved my face…into the fire and held me down while I screamed. I screamed fucking bloody murder… My father…it took him a couple of shoves to push Gregor off of me…. When we got to the hospital, my father told the nurses in the ER that my bedding caught on fire. Fuck the bedding! *sigh*…. there wasn’t much to be done with my face. When I woke up from my coma… I was out for about a month…my sister Genna…she was gone. Only later, did I figure out that Gregor had killed her. Threw her into a well. He was after us all…from the beginning…. motherfucker. My father passed away being hit by a car when I was eleven. Gregor killed him for sure, and that only left me. By the time I was twelve, I ran away from home…so that he wouldn’t kill me too. Grew up in fosters home and boarding schools for the rest of my life.”

 

“OMG, that’s horrible.”

 

“Gregor went off to the military and ended up fighting under the Golden Tooth branch in the Westeros Armed Forces under Sargeant General Tywin Lannister. Ironically, I followed him into the military years later….He raped and killed the King Aerys II’s daughter-in-law. Even killed his grandchildren too. *sigh*… I have hated my brother so long…..so fucking long…..My only regret in life is that I didn’t kill him myself with my bare hands.”

 

Sansa gasped.

 

“Yeah, he was recently executed at the Twins M5 {highest maxium security level} Prison… just three weeks before I met you. I went up to watch; they invited family members…hence why I got the invite. I looked at the motherfucker dead in the fucking eyes when he died. I hope he burns in the deepest of the seven hells…well… even he doesn’t even deserve that much.” He growled after that.

 

Sansa looked at him, and Sandor looked back at her. “Sandor, I’m so sorry. I can’t even imagine…Your own brother…” She reached up to place her hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently. Sandor grabbed her hand and pressed it against his face.

 

“And I’m sorry too. We’ve been through hell and back, but I’m glad I found you.”

 

And that’s when Sansa pressed her lips softly against his lips.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..............................................................................................................................................

 

Thursday, August 30th, 12:30PM, Sansa’s House, Quiet Isle, God’s Eye

 

“YOU WHAT?!?! YOU FUCKING KISSED HIM! HOLD UP…YOU NEED TO START FROM THE BEGINNING…WTF?”, Randa screamed at her over the phone when Sansa told her what had happened two nights before.

 

“Yes, Randa. I kissed him after he told me his story….I can’t believe I kissed him either….I don’t know what came over me….I just wanted to kiss him right then and there. He was so shocked that he didn’t kiss me back for about ten seconds.” Boy he was a real good kisser. Sandor had kissed her back so fiercely after albeit a short period. He kissed her hard, and electric shocks zapped all over her body. They had spent a good 20 minutes before going to bed shamelessly making out and rubbing their bodies together under the covers. It was the best kiss she had ever gotten.

 

“He told you his story?…”

 

“Yeah, he did!”

 

“Wow. So was is it?”

 

“I’m sworn to secrecy.”

 

“Damn…well did you…?

 

“NO! Randa! We just….our bodies touched in a whole lot of places.” Sansa clearly remembered his large erection rubbing up against her thigh, underwear, and lower stomach multiple times during the course of their makeout session.

 

“OMG YOU DEVIL!?!?!”

 

“Please stop Randa…you are making me feel embarrassed.”

 

“Are you kidding me? You stayed up late with this fine hell of a man and proceeded to make out and rub your body salaciously all over his. You scoundrel! I bet he’s got the equipment for it too. Tell me I’m wrong? You’ve got unprecedented access to that. My gut feeling says you and him are about to have some damn good sex. Please tell me you refreshed the condom stash in preparation!”

 

“No one is having sex yet! Gosh, we haven’t even had our first date yet!”

 

“Wait, what? When are you going out with him….and what about Harry?”

 

_Oh no…._

 

“Well…about that…”

 

“Sansa, you didn’t break up with him yet?....”

 

“No….”

 

“WHAT?! Harry doesn’t know there’s another man in the picture. A smoking hot man with a fine ass I might add, and you haven’t told him that ‘ _oh babe, see here’s the thing. I’m having an emotional and soon-to-be very hot physical affair with a man who’s twice your size and probably has a finer dick than you! Bye!_ ’ Sansa you are straight two-timing!”

 

“RANDA! It’s not like that…”

 

“Well then what is it? Girl, you have been for the past two months hanging out with Sandor…you have been telling me that you went running with him, swimming with him…you both fucking cooked for each other…he saw your house and you went to his…and oh by the way you guys txt each other nonstop. On top of that, Harry comes to visit you for the sex and a meal during that time too! Please, explain to me what your situation could possibly be.  Girl, you know that’s straight up two-timing! I literally can’t believe this day has come. Sansa is two-timing, and me…I’m here barely getting my pussy wet! And I’m in Sunspear now where I should be getting it on! Can we switch places please?”

 

Sansa cringed and looked to make sure Jon wasn’t overhearing their conversation from the patio.

 

“Randa. Ok fine…I am ‘two-timing’. What should I do?”

 

“Obviously break up with Harry! I’ve been telling you that for weeks!”

 

“I know…but how should I go about it?”

 

“Say, “Harry, I’m fucking another man!”

 

“I’m not having sex with Sandor!”

 

“Not yet.”

 

Sansa groaned.

 

“Well, look. Just be honest with him. Let him know what has been going on and then say that you can’t be in the relationship anymore. Ok?”

 

“Should I call him, do it in person…or…?”

 

“The best way would be to do it in person. But since we are moving to the Eyrie soon, he’s probably getting ready for us now. So…just call him. It will suck but trust me. It will be worth it.”

 

“Thanks Ran. You are the best.”

 

“I try. So tell me again…how was the make-out? And give me a play-by-play. I need to live vicariously through you!”

 

“No way!”

 

“Damnit Sansa! I left when shit was just getting good.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………..............................................................................................................................................

 

After with talking with Randa for about two hours about how the campaign was going, Sansa responded to a text from Sandor, who was checking up on her, and began to search for Harry’s cell number. Even though she had been putting off this phone call for a while now, she knew she had to inform him at some point how she really felt.

 

It took a couple of rings before Harry picked up.

 

“Hey Sansa. Something wrong?”

 

“Yeah Harry, I need to talk to you about something. You got 5 minutes?”

 

“Babe, I’m in the middle of something super important right now. I’m setting up for the candidates now.” She could hear rumblings, shuffling, and chatter of people around him in the background. “Your Aunt Lysa would kill me if she saw me chatting on the phone.”

 

“Harry, this is serious.”

 

“Look, Sansa. I’m busy. You call me back later…or call my assistant to check in when I’m free and schedule a time.”

 

“Are you serious? Schedule a time? Harry, it’s about us! I need to say something.”

 

“Well, you should have said something when I visited two weeks ago. Sorry but, I have bigger things to worry about.”

 

She knew that if Harry wouldn’t make time to talk to her about something, even when it was as important as this, then she realized that she would have no feelings for this man after she dumped him.

 

“I’m dumping you, asshole.”

 

A curse was muttered under his breath that she didn’t quite pick up. She could hear him shuffling around until the background noise had all but disappeared.

 

“What did you say?” Harry’s voice had definitely fallen an octave and sounded very grave. “What did you just say?”

 

“Harry, you heard me. I’m breaking up with you.”

 

“Why? Sansa…No please don’t do this. I’m in the middle of a campaign.’

 

“See this is why I can’t be with you any more!”

 

“But I love you…. we said we loved each other.”

 

“Harry…*sigh*. I don’t love you anymore. You are obsessed with me as being an asset to your political image. I want someone to want me for myself.”

 

“Sansa, that’s bullshit!” His voice rose. “I love you for who you are!”

 

“Really, then why did you show me around like a trophy at all of the political parties you took me to? So many people told me that you said I was ‘the perfect politician’s wife’.”

 

“But I make you happy! I buy you presents and shit!” He was getting even more heated by the minute.

 

“Buying jewelry and clothes is not a way to a woman’s heart. You don’t listen to how my day was, what I did in surgery, how my research is going. You don’t ask about me. It’s always about you! I’m not going to argue with you!”

 

“Sansa, I will try harder…I promise!”

 

“ **HARRY**!” Sansa shrieked.  “Just stop! Please…Besides there’s another man in the picture!” Stopping to pick up a snack in the kitchen, Jon looked through the sliding glass door overlooking the patio where Sansa was talking to Harry at the moment.

 

She heard him take several deep breaths and grunt.

 

“There’s…. another man…when did this happen?”

 

“I met him two months ago.”

 

“Oh….what’s his name?”

 

“I’m not giving you his name so that you can search his records, Harry. I’m leaving you and that’s final.”

 

“So you are going to date someone lower in class than me. **FINE!** I swear I’ll make you see what you’ve lost. I will search everything about this man with every thing I’ve got and find out his secrets. I’ll make you see what kind of man he truly is. I’m not going down without a fight.” He’s going down with a vengeance.

 

“Well good luck to you because nothing about him will change the way I feel. My heart already leans far into the other guy’s field.” And with that, she hung up and hrrmpped.

 

“Hey Sansa. You want to talk?”, Jon asked after opening the sliding glass door.

 

She looked up and wiped some tears of frustration away from her cheeks. He started, ““Let’s take a drive, shall we?”

 

She nodded her head, and they both walked into the garage to start Sansa’s car. She backed out of the driveway and began to drive out of her neighborhood.

 

“Where to?”

 

“How about…let’s drive to the Red Fork?”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………...........................................................................................................................................

 

Sansa’s car accelerated faster as it got onto the highway and headed north to the Red Fork. It was one of the major rivers, besides the Blue Fork and Green Fork, which flowed through the Riverlands. Jon and Sansa had a favorite spot of theirs they discovered during their third month in God’s Eye. It was a small clearing two minutes off the highway that overlooked the Red Fork combining with the other two majors rivers at the Trident. They usually came here on the weekends when it was quiet to sit and think.

 

When they arrived, Jon pulled out some snacks he brought with him for them to munch on. He handed one granola bar over to her, took the other one, and they both sat down on the ground, watching the water flow past them. Then he started, “So…I presume that you told Sandor your story last night…”

 

Growing up, Jon was never a prier, unlike her sister Arya. He was always the one to hold a hand when you did something wrong or something didn’t go your way. All of her siblings, young and old, had gone to Jon for advice and told him their secrets. On several occasions, she even asked Jon for advice about medical school, even though he wasn’t a trained doctor, when she struggled through the workload at times. So in this instance, she knew Jon wanted to better understand what was going on in order to help her feel better.

 

“Yeah. I talked about it at the meeting.”

 

“You ok?”

 

“Yeah. It felt good to get it off my chest in a safe environment. He even told me his story…but I’m sworn to secrecy.” Pause. She took a deep breath. He wrapped his arm around her.

 

“I’m glad I told him…and the group.”

 

“I know. I’m proud of you.”

 

“…does Harry know?”

 

“No…he doesn’t know my story but, he knows about Sandor.”

 

_Deep breath._

 

“Yeah, it seemed like you guys had a bad fight.”

 

“He wouldn’t make even two minutes to speak with me. ‘ _I have bigger problems to worry about Sansa_ ’. Then when I break up with him, he has to nerve to say he’s going to fight for me.”

 

“I’ll make sure he isn’t bothering you. But are you ok with breaking up with him? Even though you didn’t like him…I mean you guys dated for about…like seven months.”

 

“No, I’m glad I broke up with him. It should have been ended sooner. He didn’t like me for who I was. I need someone who loves me for who I am.”

 

“Good.” Jon nodded his head. “I hated that guy anyway. Always looked at you like you were Queen Alysanne. You could stare at him and know that he was thinking ‘ _Gosh she’s my state’s wife_.”

 

They both laughed at that. They sat next to each other, linked through the wrapping of arms, for the rest of the time in silence, taking in the greenery of the forests, the ruddiness of the shore for what the Red For was named for, and deep blue of the river flowing past them.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………...........................................................................................................................................

_**Kings Watch News, Friday,** _ **_7 o’clock News with Orya Throne_ **

 

_"Good evening, everyone. My name is Orya Throne and welcome to the 7 o’clock news."_

_"As the Presidential campaign heats up and begins to travel up to the Eyrie this week, news in the capital has been coming in nonstop. Just in, Cersei Lannister has been arrested at her home, at approximately 10:00AM today, in King’s Landing by Justice Department Officials. The Madame President had made a brief stop at her home, the Red Manor, before heading out to follow her son, the Presidential Candidate and current mayor of King’s Landing Joffrey Baratheon, when they made the arrest. Nine months ago, the Justice Department indicted the current President on several charges of corruption, four counts of incest, and multiple counts of power abuse. Sources say she resisted the Justice Police Force for about an hour yet in the end, she finally allowed herself to walk in handcuffs. The Madame President or her son, Presidential Candidate Joffrey Baratheon, has made no comments yet. A spokeswoman for Vice President, her father Tywin Lannister, released this statement about the arrest- ‘My daughter is a great, courageous woman. She would never do anything to jeopardize the state of affairs of this great nation that she holds dear to her heart. She has worked tirelessly over the years to shape Westeros into a great power. We ask that you respect our family’s privacy as we face this difficult, challenging time ahead of us.’ ”_

_"Usually in such circumstances, the Vice President would take over yet; the Justice Department has overruled his ascension and declared a “crisis state”. Power under crisis state orders has been moved to the Justice Department’s Superior Court, where the nine judges will be in charge of overseeing the government. Having working with the Justice Department in previous times of peril, natural disaster, dubious ascensions of Presidents, and national security threats, the Night’s Watch, the elite, commanding military force of the Westeros Armed Forces, has been recruited to establish the Justice Department’s authority. With that, the Council has been forced to abdicate the Red Manor effective as of 11:30AM this morning with the arrival of a troupe of Night’s Watch and Kingsguard Forces. The governors of Westeros have been sent home and now must report to the Superior Nine until the new President of Westeros is elected."_

_"Speaking of Presidents, the Presidential race is hot on the trail. After leaving Dorne, Daenarys Targaryen leads the polls with a ten percent advantage over Renly Baratheon, closing in the week at 42%. Renly comes with with 32%, Stannis Baratheon comes in at 15%, leaving Joffrey Baratheon last with 11%. The next series of the Presidential debates will occur in the capital city of the Vale, The Eyrie, where candidates will fight about approaches to integrate Vale’s mining resources, agriculture, and military strength under a more united Westeros. Political analysts suggest that it is crucial to win over the people of the Vale because they have long since awaited to be a part of Westeros ever since Governor Lysa Arryn eight years previous implemented an effective embargo banning communication and integration with the Vale after her husband the late Jon Arryn, former Vice President under President Robert Baratheon, died of suspicious activity."_

_"Looking into the week, you should suspect to hear more about the Presidential debates and ongoing investigations of the Lannister family, including Tywin Lannister, and the rest of the President’s Council and to end…"_

_"Oh wow…. **BREAKING NEWS** …Just in the Justice Department has just opened a case charging Presidential Candidate Joffrey Baratheon with several counts of rape and sexual assault. This just came out a minute ago…our King’s Landing correspondent Dayna Stone and our political correspondent Sir Lothar Mallery have no information to give us yet on what has happened. We’ll cover more about this story on Monday morning with the two of them to discuss this latest case and ongoing investigation. I'll be working more on that front for a report for next Monday's show."_

_"And with that, I leave you the good people of Westeros to have a good night and a lovely weekend. Remember to tune in later tonight at 11PM with my colleague, Sir Beric Rosby, for an in-depth reporting of the Presidential campaigns so far and what to expect as the campaign continues for each Presidential candidate. To hear more about the news and updates about the latest on the Joffrey Baratheon case, check our website kingswatchnews.net. Good night."_

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………...........................................................................................................................................

 

8:30PM, September 2nd, Brother’s Club Restaurant, God’s Eye,

 

Sansa was having an absolutely splendid date night with Sandor at the Brother’s Club. Eyes filled with merriment, she raised her glass to her lips to quench her thirst as she watched Sandor laugh at a joke she had just made.

 

Dressed in a dark navy blue blazer, stylish grey pants, crisp white short-sleeve button-up, and a red tie she guessed the Elder Brother had probably picked out for him to wear, he had picked her up promptly at 5:30PM, leading her to his car in her driveway. She was dressed in flowy red halter dress with silver sandal heels. He had greeted her with a quick peck on the cheek and took a time to look up and down at her figure unashamedly with a heated glance. She wished he would look at her more for just a little while longer.

 

He drove them to the God’s Eye Lake Boating House on the Isle of Faces where he paid to rent a small boat to row them around the lake to watch the sunset, which precisely was set to occur around 6:15PM. He slowly rowed them out to the middle of the lake, and they had chatted about their favorite hobbies, books, guilty pleasures (although Sandor kept quiet on that front), and what they did for the week. While he was rowing, she took some pictures of him on her phone and he growled at her, “ _you don’t need an ugly ass man to be on your phone; delete those pictures_ ”. But she shook her head and caressed his legs longingly. His glare immediately melted into a smoldering look. When the sun was at a height where the colors of the sky reflected warm pinks and oranges, Sandor had pulled her to his chest and kissed her fiercely out there on the water. Her stomachs did flips, and she felt something blossom in her core as he kissed her longingly.

 

After rowing them back to shore, Sansa had taken a picture of the two of them to commemorate the first part of their evening. They hopped into his car, and he drove them back to the mainland, headed to eat at the mysterious restaurant he had chosen for the night.

 

Sansa had jumped up in glee when Sandor parked the car in the familiar parking lot of Brother’s Club. “How did you know that this is one of my favorite restaurants? The food here is to die for!” Smirking devilishly at her, Sandor commented that this was one of his favorite restaurants as well ever since the Elder Brother had taken him here to celebrate his year anniversary of getting out of prison. They made their way inside where the host brother led them to the reserved table booth inlet Sandor had reserved for them two weeks previous. Out of nowhere, Sandor produced a bottle of deep purple plum wine (another favorite of Sansa’s) and poured a glass for her after the waiter had brought over glasses.

 

“Cheers to a great first date”, Sansa had said.

 

“To the little bird” Sandor countered when he lifted his glass of water. Sansa blushed and took a big gulp of her wine. Whether it was the rich, coyingly sweet taste of the wine or the heady, lust-filled look Sandor was giving her, Sansa wasn’t sure what had made her feel so tipsy.

 

“Slow down girl. I won’t have you throwing up on me on our date.”

 

Sansa took a bite of the warm bread left on the table and gestured, “I’m not. The food will absorb my giddiness. I’m so just happy.” She squeezed his hand.

 

“Sandor, you don’t drink?”

 

He shook his head. “I prefer the sour wines of Dorne. But I’ll make an exception for you tonight.” He poured a glass of plum wine for himself.

 

The waiter then took their orders. Tonight, they had decided to split an appetizer, warm foie gras on toast, and the special- a prime lab roast with purple, garlic mashed potatoes and haricot vert.

 

“You seem to be having a good time, little bird.” He had noticed that after the waiter left, Sansa had taken two more sips of her drink and was bobbing her head up and down, with a small smile on her face. A lovely pink color softly tinged her cheeks.

 

“I am. Truly…you have amazed me. It’s been so wonderful so far. I loved boating with you and watching the sunset.” _Don’t forget about the kissing._ She took a sip of water to calm her nerves. “I’d hate to ruin the wonderful time I’ve had with you so far, but I must tell you something important.”

 

Sandor cocked his head at her. “Spit it out” he said not ungently to her.

 

She took a deep breath. “Well…when we were seeing each other in June….I failed to mention that…umm..*gulp*….that I had a boyfriend.” Sandor’s face immediately warped into anger. “No, Sandor! He’s now an ex-boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend”, she emphasized. “He….he doesn’t like me like you do….and I knew I had to break up with him eventually…so I wanted to tell you that we are over…and that I….I want to take things to next level with us.” Frightened to look at him in fear of his reaction, she stole a quick glance to see Sandor’s clenched fists on the table and his neck tensed up in rage.

 

“You didn’t mean to tell me this sooner?” his voice quivered with a smoldering rage.

 

“I know Sandor, I should have. Please forgive me. I really do like you and that’s why I told you now. I broke up with him to get more serious with you.”

 

“But you were with him when we started….had…fuck…when we started our fling. Do you still like him?” Doubt had crept into his voice, and Sansa saw a small look of fear in his eyes.

 

“Sandor, that relationship meant nothing to me…N.O.T.H.I.N.G to me. We dated for seven months but I never felt anything there. With the past two months with you, I’ve felt more than I ever felt with that other guy. Please listen to me…I do really like you. I wouldn’t have told you my story otherwise. Sandor…look at me.” Sandor, having looked down at the table while she spoke, glanced up at her.

 

She took his clenched fists in her hands and wrapped her fingers around him. She squeezed hard as she said, “Sandor, I’ve had feelings for you since the day I first saw you. You light my world aflame. I want to be with you.”

 

Their appetizers came shortly thereafter, and they began to share it. While Sandor was moving his hands about so that he wouldn’t touch hers in the aftermath of her story about Harry, Sansa made an equally determined effort to touch him as much as possible to show that she did truly like him and didn’t harbor any feelings for Harry. She made him feed her the foie-gras topped toast and made sure to lightly lick his fingers when they touched her mouth. He stared at her in agony but she winked back.

 

Between sips of plum wine, she had told him about Randa’s and Jon’s impression of him and even asked him to stop by the hospital to visit her so that she could see more often. When their lamb roast came, she demanded that he feed her the first bite, declaring, “My! This looks delicious…just like my handsome man sitting across from me. I want to eat it.” At the end of the meal, Sansa exclaimed, “That was one of the best meals I’ve ever eaten. It was even better with you, Sandor.”

 

After Sandor had growled at her to stop with her “fucking pleasantries”, Sansa crossed her arms over her chest and threw her napkin down on the table, reminding herself of Harry. With steel she started, “Sandor, I will make myself clear one last time. I apologize with my heart over not telling you about my ex but honestly, I didn’t mention him because he’s nothing. He doesn’t even come close to how amazing you are. You like me for who I am, and that’s what I truly like about you. You see me for Sansa Stark. I do like you, and I’ll make myself clear to you about my feelings for you over and over through our relationship. I want to get serious with you. But if you doubt my feelings for you, I’ll walk out of this restaurant, and that will be the end of us.”

 

Sandor stared at her in shock. The waiter stopped by at the table to collect their dirty dishes.

 

_Did they want desert?_

_Yes, we’ll share the crème brulee please!_ Sansa responded while Sandor failed to answer.

 

“Touché, little bird. You have talons.” Sandor grabbed her hand and mumbled, “I won’t doubt your feelings girl…you don’t have to leave just yet. You’ll miss dessert.” She could feel the innuendo that was thrown her way.

 

During desert, they continue to hold hands while they ate, and Sansa asked if she could feed him a bit. “You can feed me with everything you’ve got”, he replied back, and Sansa’s cheeks only got redder.

 

After paying the bill (Sansa had tried to fight him for it; he wouldn’t even let her), he ushered her out of the restaurant with a hand on her back. She leaned slightly into his touch and relished in its power and warmth. When they reached the back, Sansa grabbed his blazer and demanded, “Kiss me Sandor.”


	8. My Engine Revs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I have a surprise for you ;)
> 
> It's my first time writing smut so please don't harshly criticize. I'm working on it! Also, I wrote about random medical orders- this probably doesn't reflect medical care 100% so please don't take my word for it. I'm not a doctor. If you don't like reading about surgery, you can skip that part (it comes up later in the chapter as the third section from the ending before Sandor/Sansa time).
> 
> Keep leaving comments! I really appreciate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Kings Watch News is a major news station in the world, it is the only news station in Westeros. It has several regional affiliates in the seven states.
> 
> Duodenum is the beginning part of the small intestine.
> 
> Adrenaline and Epinephrine (epi) are the same thing. It's involved in the fight or fight response and sometimes used to resuscitate people.

_Monday, 6AM, Kings Watch News with Orya Throne, Dayna Stone, and Sir. Lothar Mallery_

_“Good morning, everyone! I hope you had a great weekend. I’m here with Sirs Beric Rosby and Lothar Mallery, our political correspondents, along with our King’s Landing correspondent Dayna Stone to discuss the latest case the Justice Department has issued regarding Presidential Candidate Joffrey Baratheon last week. Lothar, can you give me details into what specifically led to this case being issued, what this case is about, and why was it brought to the table at this point?”_

_**Lothar:** “Orya, yes it’s been trouble for the Lannisters ever since the Justice Department began investigating claims on Jon Arryn’s death at the end of President Robert Baratheon’s presidency. Officials haven’t brought up any specifics as of now but here’s what they are say, ‘We believe Joffrey Baratheon is in violation of some citizens’ female rights and had sexually abused and assaulted various women over the course of his time as Mayor of King’s Landing.” One source told me that they might be adding more charges with regards to power abuse as well. I asked the Court this morning after they initially announced this case why they opened a case against him now. Here’s what Judge Visenya Blackfyre, leader of the Judges of Nines, said.”_

_[Video showing the Honorable Judge Visenya Blackfyre]: “We have opened this case against the Mayor of King’s Landing just now in light of a discovery found during our initial investigation of the late Vice President, Jon Arryn’s death, which ultimately led to charges against Madame President Cersei Lannister, Vice President Tywin Lannister, and the Council….”_

_**Orya:** “Now, Beric what does this mean for Joffrey Baratheon’s campaign and the Presidential Debates going forward?”_

_**Beric:** Yes, for Joffrey Baratheon’s team, this is big news, nothing good at all. Being investigated by the Justice Department’s highest court is no funny business. This is serious. In its history, when called to investigate any charges, the Justice Department is swift and diligent about its investigations. About 87% of the time they are able to indict and successfully win their cases. That’s huge! They have even brought down Kings and Queens in the Royal Family, top military officials, and governors over the years. Now, since the investigation just started, Night Watch’s military officials have been sent to follow Mr. Baratheon and his family for the rest of this campaign. This means that they will be allowed to file through campaign papers, interview people he has met on the trail, etc. for any information that will help the Justice Department form its case. So, not good news at all. Last Friday, the candidates settled in the Eyrie and began Saturday night with a debate. While the debate was supposed to be about the Vale, the commentator did bring up a question about the future of women’s rights and sexual assault up for debate._

_**Lothar:** That’s unprecedented._

_**Dayna:** Yes. Never before has women’s rights and sexual assault been brought up in the Presidential debates._

_**Lothar:** Yes, and if you look at statistics, Westeros overall does lag behind the Free Cities, Essos, and the Summer Islands in terms of women’s rights. Within, Dorne, the North, and Pyke are the top three regions when it comes to women’s rights._

_**Orya:** How did this play out in the debate last week?_

_**Beric:** Only Daenarys Targaryen and Renly Baratheon hounded Joffrey Baratheon about the investigations and his stance on women’s rights. And boy, did he struggle. They both issued proposals to augment women’s rights and introduce harsher punishments for sexual assault in Westeros._

_**Orya:** What about Stannis?_

_**Beric:** Surprisingly, Stannis stayed quiet during that conversation. He is known for being loyal to the government and advocating for strong leadership; he also doesn’t have a stance on these issues so that’s why he probably didn’t speak up. For me, this signals he seem like he doesn’t support women in that case._

_**Orya:** Well, that’s upsetting. We definitely need candidates to show support for equal rights in Westeros. Now, Dayna, can you give us the scoop on what’s happening in King’s Landing with respect to the latest news?_

_**Dayna:** Yes, earlier today, I walked the streets of King’s Landing to get a feel for what was going on. Many expressed happiness over the investigation. One man, Mr. Stone, said, “it’s about time the Lannisters go down. They’ve stirred enough trouble.” There was a large protest of around 5,000 people today in the afternoon on Saturday outside of the Red Manor and the Mayor’s House._

_**Orya:** Wow, that’s impressive. Let’s head out to our regional affiliates to get a glimpse of what they think of the recent events._

_[Graphic pulled up on screen]. **Oyra** [pointing at graphic]: It only looks like Dorne is highly favored for her reaction. The Stormlands in favor of Renly Baratheon while the North and Pyke are in favor of the discussion of women’s rights and sexual assault. The rest of Westeros surprisingly is ambivalent about it. I mean, we could go in depth about what this all means, but what do you all think about what this spells out for the election?_

_**Lothar:** Well, honestly, Daenarys Targaryen is going to have a hard time winning support. Even though she’s really trying to talk equal right as part of her campaign, what comes against her is that she comes from the deposed Royal Family and hasn’t spent much time in Westeros. However, she is a strong, out-spoken leader about women’s rights so she’ll have some trouble getting support in the southern part of the country._

_**Dayna:** I agree but focusing on Joffrey, he’s in a bit of a bind. I think he should drop out of election to avoid further humiliation. The ongoing Justice Department investigation is not going to help him at all. Stannis and Renly Baratheon are favored to be in the run for election right now if we look at the stats so we’ll have to see about how well the candidates do well in the rest of the debates. However, so far, only Daenarys Targaryen has really made an effort to detail her policies, which gives her some edge._

_**Beric:** Well, I disagree with you on that one. Renly, by far, is the most promising Presidential Candidate and has made a determined effort to win the people of Westeros over. What’s going to be a challenge for all of the candidates is winning the North. The North really loves strong leadership and honor, and therefore would favor Stannis. So it’s important for Renly and Daenarys to win over as much of the North as possible if they want to be in the run for President._

_**Orya:** Great, that’s all for this morning. Thank you so much guys for coming on the show. Check out kingswatchnews.net to see a more in-depth analysis of the political field by Dayna Stone, Sir Lothar Mallery, and Sir Beric Rosby. We’ll be back with you on Wednesday afternoon to discuss more news!_

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

They couldn’t stop touching each other. Ever since their last date, whenever they hung out together, one of their body parts was touching the other. Hands on hands, arm wrapped loosely around shoulders or a waist, and even the occasional lips on lips move.

 

The beginning of September was very busy for Sansa. The medical journal committee had gotten back to Sansa finally and had asked her to add more clarification text and a figure to her paper. They had also given her a go to publish it next month and invited her to present her paper in November at their annual conference in Oldtown.

 

Her trauma surgeries were also going well for the most part. While she was still getting used the chaos of the OR, Dr. Andal was very impressed with her professional conduct and work ethic. He had her present one of their interesting cases (a repair of a ruptured aortic tear) at the weekly conference and during surgeries on multiple occasions asked her to assist him to show her quick tips and guide her as she operated.

 

That only meant that Sansa spent more time in the hospital; she had spent many a nights in the on-call room, sleeping in one of the twin-size bunk beds, scarfing down a meal, or catching up on her readings to prepare for her surgeries and ER treatments. When Sandor had called her one night to ask about coming over the next day, she fell asleep with him on the phone, yelling “ _Sansa…is Tuesday good for you?_ ”

 

So with that, Sandor came to the hospital to visit her during her breaks. They ate in the cafeteria, and she showed him around the hospital, pointing out the OR, ER, and doctor’s lounge in “Father” Surgical Ward. All the seven floors were named after the seven gods: Stranger (basement; the morgue), Warrior (first floor, administration and cafeteria and ER), Mother (second floor, home to pediatrics, maternity clinic, and OB/GYN), Father (third floor surgical ward and laboratories), Crone (4th floor, geriatrics and psychiatric), Smith and Maiden (5th and 6th floors, patient clinics such as GI, cardiac, ICU, radiology, etc.). One time, after bringing in lunch from Susie’s for them to eat, they laid on a twin size bed making out like teenagers.

 

So when she knocked on Dr. Elder’s door and walked in, she found herself surprised to find Sandor sitting in front of his desk with the Elder Brother speaking with him.

 

“Well I’m glad everything is going….oh hello Dr. Stark. Please come in and shut the door”, the Elder Brother nodded his head at her from his seat in his chair. Sandor had turned around to see who was at the door, and a smirk was cast across his face.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Dr. Elder. I didn’t know you had a guest. I can stop by later.”

 

“No nonsense, please do sit down.”

 

“Actually Elder Brother, I’m headed out.” Sandor got up from his chair. “Hello Sansa.” She saw a knowing look on Sandor’s face and became flushed.

 

“Good talking with you. I’ll take a look at your car this weekend.” Sandor shook the Elder Brother’s hand and gave a quick peck on Sansa’s cheek as he walked out the door. He closed the door behind him, and Sansa felt the Elder Brother’s stare on her. She pulled a chair to his desk and began, “Why did he come to visit you?”

 

“Shouldn’t you ask him that question?”

 

“I’m just surprised. Normally he comes to visit me.”

 

“Well Sansa, he does have to come see me once in a while.” The Elder Brother winked at her. “So, how have you been? Ever since you’ve been in the ER, I haven’t heard or seen you in a while.”

 

“Hahaha the ER can suck you right into its grasp. I’m good though. My paper was returned back with a couple of comments from the journal, and they set a date for publishing this October. They even asked me to present my paper with Dr. Mordane and Dr. Andal this coming November at their annual medical conference. And as bad as the ER is, I’m learning a lot from Dr. Andal.”

 

“That’s really great Sansa. I hear from the other trauma surgeons that they admire your work ethic in the OR and in the ER. You are almost finished with your residency.”

 

“Yes, I know.” Ever since Sansa had accelerated her program by publishing papers, taking lots of on-call shifts, and attending various medical school conferences before and during her time at God’s Eye Hospital, she would be finished with her residency by next March.

 

“What are you planning on doing?”

 

“I don’t know. The hospital up in White Harbor has been goading me to come up and tour around. My mom has been pleading with me to at least ‘entertain the offer’. But I do love the Riverlands though. I still have some time to decide though.”

 

“Good, keeping your options open.”

 

There was a gentle pause in their conversation, and Sansa knew she had to bring up Sandor.

 

“So, I’m dating Sandor now.”

 

The Elder Brother gently chuckled. “That was something I didn’t expect. Not like that isn’t a good thing; I’m very happy for you both. I’m just….I didn’t think I would be so successful *chuckle*…”

 

Sansa smiled at him. “Yes, when I met him, I thought he was horrible. But, then we started hanging out more at meetings and outside of them. He’s good to me. And I broke up with Harry.”

 

“The governor? Wow, things are getting serious.”

 

“Yes, I want things to be. Can I ask you advice about that?”

 

“Shoot?” The Elder Brother got up from his chair and took the adjacent seat next to Sansa, grasping his hands together to anticipate what she was about to say.

 

“Well…it’s been two months already, and I want things to more serious…is that normal?”

 

“Sansa, it depends. And what is normal?...my first love….I said I loved her the moment I saw her. If you feel comfortable with taking things to the next level, then do it. But ask Sandor about it first. Does that help?”

 

“Yeah. But we are both…damaged. Could that affect everything? I really like Sandor and don’t want to ruin things.”

 

“The best advice I could give you with that is talk about it. You don’t have to force Sandor to talk but if you feel something, then speak. And you aren’t damaged; you both just have had long winding paths in life I would like to call it.”

 

“Thanks, Dr. Elder. I really appreciate it.”

 

“I’m so glad I got to see you. Please do drop by when you get a break. The ER can’t have you forever! Let’s meet later on this week to discuss your medical conference and the one in Valyria!”

 

“Ok I’ll stop by on Thursday!”

 

Sansa walked out of his office with a bigger smile and a feeling that things were going to be all right.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

That Saturday, Sansa’s first day off in days, later on in the week

 

Sansa was typing up a review of her post-op notes, a requirement for every doctor on the Father Surgical Ward to review performance, on her computer in the kitchen when her doorbell rang. Not expecting visitors, Sansa tried to think in her head of who was at the door. _Maybe Theon’s here to pick up something for Robb?_ With Jon gone on orders of the Justice Department to head to King’s Landing and help the Court of Nines establish power, she was left alone in her house. Her parents, Ned and Catelyn, had called her on Friday to check up on how she was doing. She hadn’t heard from any of the rest of her siblings or her friends Dany or Randa. So, she had no clue into who was at the door.

 

Wearing one of her old college sweatshirts, gym shorts, and short fuzzy socks, Sansa got up to answer the door. _What the….?_

 

Her mouth dropped open wide. Margarey Tyrell-Baratheon was standing there at her doorstep guarded by two military officers with uniforms that Sansa recognized as Kingsguard regalia.

 

She hadn’t spoken to Margarey in years. Margarey had dropped Sansa, Randa, Dany, and Mya like flies when she first started dating Joffrey. That was shortly after Joffrey and Sansa had ended this officially during her third year of residency, and Margarey knew about how Joffrey treated her. But somehow, that didn’t matter to her anymore, and she casted Sansa out to the sea. She was so hurt by what Margarey had done that she refused to speak to her. But now, here she was, standing there in a very expensive looking navy work dress and black heels. Her hair flowed with lots of curls, makeup done to look “perfectly” au naturel, and dark blue gloves covered her beautiful pale hands. Margarey looked up when Sansa opened the front door.

 

“Oh Sansa, I know you aren’t expecting me to show up at your doorstep like this, but we need to talk.”

 

Sansa stood still in a state of shock. Part of her want to close the door on her face and the other wanted to let her in to find out what she was up to. With the screen door preventing Margarey from stepping inside, Sansa blocked the entrance with her body so that Margarey couldn’t look in and asked coldly, “why are you here?”

 

“Darling, it’s better if we chat inside about that.”

 

“No, if you have something to say to me, then say it here…to my face.” Sansa glared at her.

 

Margarey opened and closed her mouth, unable to produce sound. She probably hadn't know that Sansa would be so cold to her.

 

“Sansa please. I need to talk to you.”

 

Sansa looked at the guards and then finally at Margarey. “Fine, come in.” She then opened the screen door to allow her to step in.

 

“Ma’am, we are ordered to follow you inside”, one guard said to her.

 

“No guards, that’s fine.”

 

“Ma’am, we are under Justice Department orders. We must follow you and register anyone who’s in contact with you.”

 

“Well, you’ll have to get the permission of my guest.”

 

“You can come inside”, Sansa offered. Margarey did not look pleased.

 

After closing the screen door and locking her front door, Sansa led Margarey and the bodyguards into the kitchen. Margarey had made a comment about how lovely her house was. Sansa knew deep down that she was only making pleasantries; Margarey only cared for the ostentatious, lavish, and rich.

 

“Guards, can I get you some water?”

 

“No, miss. Thank you though”, they said simultaneously. Sansa grabbed a bottle of fresh spring water for Margarey and kindly asked the guards if they could chat privately in the patio. “Please, if you stay in the kitchen you can hear us.” Sansa heard Margarey grumble but said nothing more. They nodded their heads at that, and Margarey and Sansa both went to sit on the patio.

 

After sitting down and pausing to look around her backyard, Margarey ventured, “You look very well, Sansa. What have you been up to all these years?”

 

Sansa crossed her arms in the seat opposite of Margarey and hrrmped. “I work as a surgeon, specializing in OB/GYN and trauma.”

 

“Oh my that’s amazing. I never pictured you as a surgeon, but people do surprise me. You have always impressed me, Sansa, ever since I met you.” Sansa couldn’t tell if that was the truth or a lie.

 

“Margarey, as much as I love the courtesy visit, what brings you here?” Margarey opened her water bottle and took a sip. Tears began to form in her eyes.

 

“Well….oh you know. I wanted to check in on you…truly.” Sansa’s eyebrows narrowed.

 

“Yes, I know we haven’t spoken in years. But I’ve always wanted to know how you’ve been.” She continued.

 

“I can tell you want something so spit it out. Unless you really just wanted to check on me.... Since you now clearly know I’m alive and well, you can leave then.” Sansa didn’t want to speak to this woman anymore and began to get up from her chair.

 

“Oh no, Sansa please! Sit down!” Margarey commanded; she sat back down, looking at her with great curiosity. _What in the world is Margarey up to?_

 

“Well, you probably know the news about Joffrey…I just can’t believe it. It’s truly awful. He’s…he’s wracked with sorrow…he can’t believe someone would accuse him of that…I just…” Tears streaming down her face. Margarey took a handkerchief out of her handbag to wipe them away.

 

Sansa highly doubted that Joffrey was ‘wracked with sorrow’… _probably anger_.

 

“He can’t think and everything with the campaign and his family, it’s tearing him apart. I need your help.” Sansa looked incredulously at her… _what help is she talking about?_

 

“Sansa, if you could join me on the campaign, we could campaign together to salvage my husband’s reputation. You’re the daughter of the North, daughter of a well-beloved Vice President, and Joffrey's former girlfriend…people will love you. All you have to do is talk about some public events and stay by my side. Please, I wouldn’t ask anyone else for the job.”

 

Sansa began to laugh. Laugh **_very hard_**. Bounding over in her chair with laughter, Sansa literally couldn’t believe of what Margarey was asking her… _how could she…after everything…._

 

“Margarey, hahahhahaa….you must be out of your mind….” She continued to giggle.

 

Margarey though looked very serious. “Sansa, I know it may seem ridiculous to you but you have political potential. You have a connection to us.”

 

But Sansa was not going to let herself be thrown into the lion’s den again.

 

“You know Marg, you have some nerve. You come to my house, cry ‘pity’ about your troubles, and then ask the person who was abused by your husband to fucking campaign for him. Hahahaha you must be crazy. Really. I mean you are ridiculous.”

 

“Sansa, I know that in the past…”

 

“No you don’t! You don’t get to say that. You knew what he did to me, but yet you dated him. You are married to him! I would never ever let myself be near that man ever again. You can get out of my house.”

 

Margarey calmly steeled her composure together and stood up. “Sansa, I’m truly sorry.” She got up and walked out of the house. Sansa got up to lock the door behind her.

 

Margarey placed a hand on the frame of the screen door as she was stepping out and paused. “I wish we could have been friends, Sansa. We were so close.”

 

Sansa closed and locked the door on her. She went to grab her cell phone to call up Sandor to tell him what had happened.

 

Little did she know though that there was an underlying reason for why Margarey stopped by her door to ask her to campaign her husband.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Sunday Night, 7:30PM, half an hour before the end of Sansa’s shift in the ER

 

Standing by the doctor’s station counter, Sansa was chatting with another resident, Dr. Samwell Waters, who happened to be seated behind a computer when the loudspeaker called, “Code Purple, Saltpans Medical”.

 

There were several codes that were announced over the loudspeaker in the hospital ER throughout the day. Most of them were Code Blue, meaning cardiac arrest. After that, Code Greens, indicating trauma alerts. Rarer ones included Code Black, an attack on the hospital and Code Red, alerting for fire. Purple was a special code under Code Green that distinguished a trauma transfer from a neighboring hospital. Usually cases like these were ones the sending hospital didn’t have enough resources to treat the patient. In this case, the trauma was coming in from Saltpans. With about 600 beds, God’s Eye Hospital was the only Level 1 Trauma Center in the Riverlands so it received many transfers from all over the Riverlands region.

 

Sansa, two other residents including Samwell, Dr. Andal, and Dr. Vance (two of the attending ER physicians) ran to the trauma bay to anticipate its interception.

 

Dr. Vance picked up the ringing red phone on the wall and reported to the team, “We’ve got patient coming in, male, age 55, was on the operating table for a Whipple and then began to experience bleeding near pancreas and duodenum. Medical records are being transferred over now. Rya (the nurse)- you get as much information about what happened during the procedure from the doctors as possible, Samwell- get the medical records.  Sansa- call up the OR, tell them we need an OR room stat.” After she called the OR, she became anxious by the minute waiting for the patient to arrive. 

 

After gearing up to accept the patient, the team grabbed the incoming rolling gurney with the patient on it. A sterile garb had been placed over his mid-section to cover the surgical opening, and the patient was still under from the anesthesia. Dr. Andal ordered, “Dr. Stark, you’ll be assisting the operation with Dr. Vance and I. Samwell, you can come too. Let’s move. Rya, breathe for the man and monitor his heart rate and blood pressure. I don’t want him to go into shock.” They pushed the gurney as fast as they could towards the 3rd floor OR.

 

In the OR, after washing up, Sansa, Dr. Andal, Dr. Vance, and Samwell waited for the anesthesiologist to put more anesthesia so that the patient wouldn’t wake up during the surgery. Recalling what a Whipple surgery was in her read, Sansa remembered that it was a procedure to treated pancreatic cancer patients. The head of the pancreas, duodenum, gallbladder, part of the stomach, and bile duct were removed as well in the procedure. She also knew from research that this procedure was risky. Bleeding around the pancreas was a surgeon’s worst nightmare because there were lots of blood vessels that flowed into the pancreas, intricately webbed and wrapping around it to supply blood. It was very difficult to operate and fix the bleeding in the area because the fragile vessels could easily become damaged with the slightest pull of a suture. Bleeding of this kind was known around the surgical ward as the “pit of hell.” 

 

Samwell removed the garb covering the patient’s midsection and they all saw various clamps holding the damaged vessels around the duodenum. But bleeding was still coming from the pancreas area.

 

“We need lots of 4 by 4s. Samwell, carefully hold the intestines back with your hands. Don't touch the duodenum”, Dr. Vance ordered.

 

“Sansa, finish up those sutures on the duodenum. Shit, Dr. Andal, we are in the pit of hell now.”

 

Dr. Vance and Dr. Andal began placing 4x4 gauze pads the surgical nurses had handed to them to collect some of the blood while Sansa finished sewing up the blood vessels. Then, they began to find the source of the bleeding and noted the regions.

 

“Sansa help us stitch up that one major bleeder…be careful these vessels are fragile and we don’t need anymore trouble”.  Dr. Andal demanded after finding the three sources of bleeding. Sansa immediately went to work, working as fast and diligently as she could. Sweat began to form tiny beads on her forehead under her surgical cap.

 

Rya called out five minutes later when Sansa and Dr. Vance were about halfway finishing one suture.  “Docs, He’s going into shock. Blood pressure 85/50, heart rate 140….shit now he’s got a flat line.” Monitors were beeping like crazy in the OR room.

 

“Shit! Sam start compressions!” Sam immediately started CPR on Dr. Vance’s command.

 

“Rya knock him with some epi now. Come on…”, Dr. Andal ordered. Rya took off her pushed 100cc of epi into the IV line, and the charge nurse wrote the amount down for records.

 

There was no change in the patient’s status after about two minutes of compressions. Rya got the AED, and Sansa took over to place the pads on the man’s chest. “Everyone step back.” The first shock was administered, and Sansa then took over to administer CPR. Still no change was evident.

 

“Rya, push another 100cc of epi. Let’s shock him again it nothing happens after that.” Still nothing happened.

 

Things went like that for five more minutes of compressions. Sansa was pushing up and down with all of her might. _Come on...live!_ Still, the man still had a flatline. Dr. Vance threw his gloves down on the floor while Dr. Andal looked sullen. “Dr. Stark, please announce the patient’s death.”

 

“Time of death, 8:20PM.” After leaving the OR room, Sansa fell into one of the chairs outside and felt remorse for this man and his family. She never liked the part of losing patients.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

8:40PM, Sansa’s House

 

After writing her notes and informing the family of their loss, Sansa left the hospital, driving home and being thoroughly exhausted from today’s events. All she wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. As she pulled up in her driveway, she saw Sandor’s parked car and saw him leaning against it, holding a bag with something in it.

 

“Sandor, I’m not in the mood to…” He kissed her cheek and interrupted, “babe, I know you probably had a rough day. I can tell by the look of your face. So, I brought you chicken and waffles.” He held up the bag. He had remembered that she had told him that was a childhood favorite of hers on one date. A smile immediately blossomed on her face.

 

“You are a savior!” Sansa kissed him fully on the mouth and led him into the garage to open the door.

 

She shucked her shoes off, dumped her backpack on the floor, and grabbed the bag from Sandor’s hand. He chuckled lightly at her and followed her into the kitchen as she made her way to heat up her meal in the microwave.

 

“Thanks for stopping by and getting me food.”

 

“No problem, little bird.” They both sat down at the kitchen table. Sandor grabbed a glass of water to drink and watched Sansa silently but ravenously eat her food.

 

After burping softly and rubbing her stomach, she asked, “That really hit the stop. I can’t thank you enough Sandor. It did wonders." She looked around and got up from the table. "….You want to go upstairs with me now?” She walked backwards slowly into the family room hoping he would follow her. Even though his eyebrow was raised curiously at her, he placed the glass in the sink and nonetheless followed her up the stairs.

 

Sansa had never asked him to come upstairs with her after that night he carried her up to her room. They usually hung out on the lower floor of her house whenever Sandor stopped by to visit. But being invigorated by food and feeling some adrenaline from her surgery, she had something on her mind.

 

He walked into her room after her, and she shut the door gently. He sat down on her bed, looking at her funny. She crossed over to straddle his lap and began to kiss him fiercely. Sexual tension became to slowly heat up the room. Sandor’s hands were running up and down all over her back, pushing her against his chest, and she could feel his penis growing in his pants underneath her. He adjusted himself slightly to relieve some of the pressure. She relished in the pleasure she was giving to him.

 

Gasping softly and panting lightly, she drew her head back slightly and looked into Sandor’s now darkened grey eyes. “I need to take a shower…want to join me?” she whispered.

 

He picked her up and began to carry her over to her bathroom. He shut the bathroom door closed and locked it. The look he gave her said “ _I want to do this_ ”.

 

She put on a hand on his chest and said, “I don’t want to have sex just yet…but I want to do so many bad things to you right now.” Sandor growled and began to kiss her neck tortuously. As he did that, he began to untie her scrub pants and pushed them down her legs onto the floor. Sansa moaned softly and broke off his kissing to take her scrub shirt off. Left in her matching light pink underwear and bra, Sansa leaned over to turn the shower on and implored him, “you can’t be showering with your clothes on.” As he hungrily watched her taking her panties and bra off, he flew into taking this clothes off.

 

Once all naked, Sandor stood in his glory for her to look at. _By the gods he’s hot._ He looked at her as if she was the Maiden herself. She stepped into the shower and wagged a finger, begging him to enter.

 

“Come here Sandor…” her voice low and sultry. He stepped in the shower after her and the water from the showerhead hit his back shower, covering his both with streams of warm water. She shivered from both the water and the heady look he gave her as his eyes roved up and down her neck, breasts, stomach, trimmed vagina, and long legs.

 

“Is this ok, little bird?”, asking for consent to continue.

 

“More than ok. Kiss me.” He slanted his head and leaned slowly toward hers, touching his lips with hers. Sansa pushed her tongue at slightly to lick his lips and took a gentle bit of the smooth flesh.

 

That had unleashed something inside Sandor. He grabbed her head with his two hands to bring her closer to his body and molded his lips to hers, slipping his tongue past her mouth to taste her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist. She moaned, as the kiss got stronger and stronger. He groaned softly and kept kissing her with passion. He slowly backed her up to the wall and held her there with him trailing hot open-mouthed kisses from her mouth to her neck.

 

As he drew his attention to her neck, Sansa grabbed his shoulders and lifted her right leg to wrap around his waist. She rubbed her sex up against his and she felt rather than heard a deep grumbling flow through his body at that motion. He pushed his body further against hers, and she moaned louder when his penis rubbed against her vagina.

 

Sandor had stopped his kisses all of sudden on her neck and looked at her breasts. Though not big, Sansa’s breasts were just the right size, big enough to fit into a man’s hand, and her nipples were a blushing pink. His left fingers traced the swell of one of her breasts, and Sandor looked up at her as if to ask for permission. She nodded her head.

 

His right hand came up to knead the other breast firmly while his left hand played with the other nipple, twisting and pulling at it. More breathy moans came out from Sansa’s mouth, and her head fell back against the wall with pleasure.

 

“ ** _Sandoorrrrr….uhhh…_** ”

 

Then, she gasped and groaned louder when his mouth wrapped around her nipple. She could feel him licking and sucking at with so much care while he was kneading her other breast. Electric zaps were beginning to pick up in intensity as they traveled through her body and shocked her core. He then switched his attention to the other breast and licked and sucked at the other nipple.

 

Before she could lose herself further, Sansa moved her hands down his chest and palmed his penis gently. Sandor’s head shot up like a lightening bolt and he groaned again. “ ** _Sansaaa…_** ”. She began to tug at his erection gently, getting a feel for how big and soft he felt. She was getting more aroused by the minute.

 

Sandor then allowed his hands to travel down her stomach, and his fingers found the small bundle of nerves at the apex of her vagina. He drew small tight circles around her clitoris and Sansa moaned louder.

 

“ _ **Sandor don’t stop…ughhh…feels sooo gooodd**_ ”

 

He let his left hand to continue to stimulate her clit while he then gathered the wetness pooling at her entrance with his right. He dove a finger up her vagina, and he swore.

 

“Fuck Sansa, you are so wet.” Sansa gripped his penis a little bit harder and began to jerk him off faster in earnest.

 

His hands moved faster on her clit and in her vagina, and she felt something building up inside of her. Groaning and moaning along with the steam from their shower filled the air.

 

“ **Fuck, little bird….that’s good**..."

“ _ **Uhh….Sandorrr…**_ ”

 

“ ** _Sanssaa…_** ”

 

Sansa then cried out as waves of pleasure hit her hard. They wrapped around and all over her body with an absolute pure pleasure. Her vagina clenched around his fingers hard and rapidly. Sandor uttered a long low groan as semen covered her hands and hit her thighs.

 

Sandor kissed her with one last heady kiss on the lips.

 

“That was heaven, little bird.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

After cleaning up and drying off, Sandor and Sansa went to bed. The next morning, they were both woken up by a loud banging on her front door.

 

“Geez, people keep knocking on my door! It's early in the morning!” She turned over and grumbled, not wanting to leave her boyfriend in bed alone.

 

“You are so popular.” Sandor chuckled when she hit in the chest. “Do you want me to get that for you?”

 

“No, I’ll get it.” She slowly rose from the bed and made her way to the door. “Don’t move.”

 

Dressed in pajamas, she headed downstairs and was surprised to see two Justice Department officials standing at her door holding an envelope. She opened the door.

 

“Are you Dr. Sansa Stark?”

 

“Yes I am.”

 

The one Justice official handed her the letter, and Sansa opened it to read while the other one began speaking.

 

“You have been issued a hearing subpoena by the Westeros Superior Court of Nines. You must be in King’s Landing in one week from Friday for the hearing for the criminal investigation of Mr. Joffrey Baratheon. Good Day.”

 

They left her standing there in her doorway holding the piece of paper in her hand with a look of utter shock on her face.


	9. The Pack Comes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a present for the weekend! The story is picking up now!
> 
> I wrote another scene of smut. Please comment if you liked it or not. Writing smut is harder than it looks so I'm doing my best to write it well or at the least better than poorly.
> 
> Again, keep leaving comments! They are so helpful!!

_Westeros Justice Department_

_Superior Court of the Nines_

_King’s Landing, Westeros 05768-A_

_To Dr. Sansa Stark,_

_You are summoned by the Superior Court of the Nines to testify on the investigation regarding Mr. Joffrey Baratheon. In light of a discovery made on a file entered by an officer of the Night’s Watch years previous, there is information stating that you, for a time, were in contact with Mr. Baratheon during the alleged assaults and violations of female rights. Therefore, the Justice Department would like to speak with you regarding your time with the defendant._

_Six Judges of the Nines of the Superior Court will first interrogate you, and then the defendant’s lawyers will ask follow up questions regarding Mr. Baratheon shortly thereafter in a separate room. These talks will not be videotaped or recorded as the sessions have been categorized under a Level 4 Top Secret Justice Investigation. Only written records of these sessions will be released along with the verdict when it will be announced later in October. Confidentiality of our witnesses is our utmost priority for this process._

_Please respond within the next 5 days to let us know if you want your hearing to be scheduled at the Riverrun Courthouse by calling the number written below. This can be arranged for your convenience. Otherwise, you must report to the King’s Landing Superior Court of Nines Justice Chambers on September 16 th at 10AM. If you fail to report, a warrant may be issued for your arrest and you may be charged with contempt of court._

_We ask that you do not discuss the details of this case with anyone after your hearing. If you have any questions, please call this hotline number (774-09283). To schedule an alternate meeting place for your hearing, call 774-09285 and speak with Mr. Rodrik Hoare. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Chief Justice Visenya Blackfyre_

_Leader of the Judges of the Nines_

_Her Honorable Chief Justice of the Superior Court of Westeros_

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Little bird, what’s the matter?” Sandor called from the hallway. She hadn’t heard his footsteps coming down the staircase minutes later or let alone noticed his presence behind her.

 

Shaking, she shoved the letter against his chest and numbly walked back into the house where she collapsed on the couch.

 

Sandor’s eyes widened at the writing.

 

“So they found Jon’s file on him?” He shut the door and began to walk slowly towards the family room. Sansa curled up in a ball as tears began to fall on her cheeks.

 

“Sansa?...Babe breathe….calm down little bird. Everything will be alright.” He sat down next to her where she was seated on the couch with her hand covering her face.

 

More tears rushed down her face, as she cried, “No it won’t…this is my worst nightmare come true”.

………………………………………………………………………………………

 September 10th, Hoster Tully Riverlands Airport at the Twins Military Compact Base, 5:30PM

 

Sansa pulled tighter at her college sweatshirt around her body as she waited in the chilly baggage claim area of the airport waiting for her parents. After the Justice Department officials had delivered her summons at her front door step, she called her parents immediately. She bawled on the phone, crying about why she have to get called, why did she have to relive her past she had longed to bury. Her father had immediately booked plane tickets for the Twins as her mother assured her on the phone, “ _Sweetie, calm down…you need to calm down…honey we are coming down as soon as we can….we can get through this….we are coming_.”

 

After calling her parents, she called Jon asking him, _how they did find my file? How was this investigation hearing going to go down? What do I do? What am I going to do?_ As Jon was detailing what she had to do and attempting to calm her nerves, she became totally unaware of Sandor being in the room. She had left him in the midst of the chaos. She barely noticed him gathering his stuff and shutting her front door quietly as she was too absorbed into listening to what Jon was telling her.

 

It wasn’t like she didn’t know that he left her alone. He had sent her several texts and even called her to check up on her multiple times. Sansa looked at her phone now to see it filled with missed calls and texts from him.

 

 _Little bird please can you call me back when you get the chance? I want to be there you_ , one voicemail said.

 

 _One missed text: sent September 6 th, 8:45AM:_ **Sansa I’ve been calling you. I want to help you. Don’t shut me out.**

 

And the latest text she had just looked at her phone, “ _Sansa…please_ ”, and she could feel each word dripping with agony and despair.

 

She looked up when she heard a crowd of people descending down the flight of stairs towards the baggage claim area. She craned her head to look for her parents and a few seconds later; she spotted the head of her mother bobbing up and down through the crowd as she walked down the stairs.

 

Catelyn Stark, at age 60, had aged to be so beautiful and youthful-looking that people often mistaken her to be in her early fifties. She still held the grace and poise she had learned as a little girl at the elegant Riverrun Manor so many years ago. At 5’10”, her mother walked like southern belle, and her auburn hair that had won her multiple beauty pageants as a teen was now streaked with silvery-grey strands. Four years her junior, Ned Stark stood tall and noble at 6’2”, walking next to her mother. His squared, built shoulders carried the strength of his ancestors, and his eyes held people with such solidity that many attributed with strong integrity. He walked with a sense of pride and “Northern spirit” as her uncle Benjen called it. Trailing not too far behind her parents, she saw her younger brother, Rickon. That was a pleasant surprise for her because she hadn’t seen him since she left for residency five years ago. Standing almost as tall as her father, Rickon’s shoulders slouched as he walked. She could see a tattoo sleeve peering out from under his sweatshirt sleeve and could make out the scar that split his right eyebrow into two her sister Arya had given him when they were younger.

 

“Mom!...Mom, I’m over here”, Sansa yelled as she stood on her toes waving to her family. Her mother spotted her with a smile and led her father and her younger brother over to her. Her mother immediately grabbed Sansa to pull her into a hug as soon as she was within range of her.

 

“Sansa, sweetie. Are you ok?” Sansa hugged her harder, inhaling her mother’s sweet perfume. _It smells like home._ “I’m so worried about you. So so worried.” Her mother pulled back and pulled her hand to tenderly rub her cheek and brush her hair back.

 

“I’m just so glad you’re here, now.” Then, her dad wrapped his arms around her too. “It’s so good to see you Princess. We brought Rickon along too if you don’t mind.” Rickon lived at home with their parents since he worked at the local brewery in town.

 

“Sup Sansa. You look like shit.” She turned to give him a hug as well.

 

“Thanks Rickon. I sure missed your happy demeanor.” Rickon smirked at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Her younger brother, though sweet at heart, definitely acted like prick at times.

 

She helped them find the baggage claim carousel that had their flight number on it, and they all found a spot closet to the where the bags would exit the machine. “How was the flight down, Dad?” The flight from Winterfell to the Twins was about 5 hours, which was half the total time it took to drive from God’s Eye to Winterfell.

 

Ned smiled at her tiredly, “It was good. A little bumpy at times. Both your mom and Rickon fell asleep as soon as they hit their seats.”

 

“That’s good. Thanks for coming on such short notice.” Her mother grabbed her hand and squeezed. As Rickon was grabbing their suitcases, she whispered to her mother, “does he know about…?”

 

“No. All we told him was that you were called to court for one of your cases at the hospital and that you were nervous so you asked for our support. He didn’t even question us about it, and that was strange for him.” Sansa sighed in relief. While Jon and her parents were the only people in her family who knew what happened to her, the rest of her siblings didn’t know. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust them; quite the opposite it, she was still afraid of what their reactions would be. 

 

“All set, Princess.” Ned told her after he and Rickon finished grabbing all of their suitcases.

 

“Ok, let’s get the car.” She led them out of the airport into the cloudy, chilly September day. They found Sansa’s car on the first level of the car garage and after loading up the trunk, Sansa hopped into the driver’s seat and started the car.

 

“Damn, Princess...you got a new car again. This has a sweet engine you know. Bet you can’t even drive this properly. You probably drive like a fucking grandma.” Rickon hollered from the back seat, taunting her. Her mother bopped him on the head and whispered angrily, “Language!”

 

“Oh Rickon, wait until you see me drive.” Sansa gripped the wheel and accelerated the car as they hit the highway to make the 3-½ hour drive back to God’s Eye.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

When they arrived at her house four hours later, Rickon slammed the car door as he got out.

 

“Holy shit San. I think I owe you some respect. Damn you drive well!” Ned chuckled and went to help him grab the suitcases to bring them inside. Catelyn had grabbed the grocery bags to bring inside from the store where they stopped at on the way home.

 

“Yeah, Rickon. Don’t doubt your sister. She’s a fine driver. Who do you think taught her how to drive? And it wasn’t me”, Ned half scolded, half-laughed at him. Sansa giggled and opened the garage door leading into her house.

 

The house definitely felt a lot different with her family there. Her parents haven’t visited her in four years, and they hadn’t gotten a chance to see her new home.

 

“Sansa, this is lovely! The house is so you. Ned, look at the patio!” Catelyn gushed as she placed the grocery bags on the counter. Rickon immediately picked up a beer bottle from the case he bought from the grocery store and pulled up a seat at the kitchen counter to sit in. She watched her mother and father walk out to take a closer look at the patio and while she was putting the groceries in her fridge, Rickon coughed loudly.

 

“So San. What’s going on?”

 

She peered up at Rickon and saw a look of concern there. “Well…like Mom and Dad told you, I have to go to court. One of my patients is suing me.” That situation had never happened to Sansa yet but to her, it seemed like a good cover story to tell him.

 

“Please, Sansa. Mom and Dad told me that same bullshit, and I know that in your whole career working as a doctor, you haven’t been sued yet. I don’t believe this bullshit. What’s the truth? I know something else is going on.” Rickon always smelled something lurking under the surface.

 

“Rickon…it’s really complicated…I don’t want to get into the details.” She turned towards the open fridge door to hide her face. She heard Rickon get up and felt his presence right beside her.

 

“I know you are hiding something.” She turned to see him curiously staring at her and was just about to respond when her parents came back inside chatting. “Honey, can you call Jory to let him know we arrived at Sansa's place and text Theon to let him know that he shouldn’t make a mess at the house please?” Her mother headed to help Sansa finish unpacking the groceries, and Rickon returned back to his seat, still looking at Sansa with a fierce curiosity.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Munching on the meal Catelyn had fixed them for dinner, which happened to be duck confit, mashed potatoes, and a spring mix salad, the family chatted at the kitchen table.

 

“So Sansa, how’s your program going along?” Ned, seated at the head of the table, asked her.

 

“It’s good, really good. I’ll be done in March so I’ve been scheduling interviews right now.”

 

“Honey, that’s excellent. Do you know where you’ll be interviewing at?” Catelyn cooed.

 

“Just scheduled ones at Oldtown, White Harbor, Maidenpool, and Castle Black.”

 

“So you might live with us San?” Rickon looked up at her happily. He missed his sister so much ever since she left home for school.

 

“Yeah I could or at least be near by. I’ll let you know where I get in,” she winked back at him.

 

“And the research?” Ned asked. 

 

"Yeah sis, what's happening now?" Rickon added.

 

“My paper’s going to get published soon in Maester Medicine…actually this October…and I was invited to present it with Dr. Mordane in November at the annual conference. I’m really excited about it. Maybe I'll bring you down with me Rickon if you are free.”

 

“Oh honey…we are so proud of you.” Her mom replied while Rickon smiled at her.

 

“So Rickon, how’s it going up at the brewery? You like it there?” Rickon looked up from stuffing his mouth with food and burped. Their mother glared at him.

 

“Yeah I like it.” He shrugged. “I get beer and get paid so you know…things are good.”

 

"Any good brews I should know about or try?"

 

Rickon perked up. "Yeah we just made a new collection of meads so keep an eye out for those."

 

“Cool, I'll keep my eyes out. And are you still dating Shireen?” Last time she heard, he was dating Shireen Baratheon, daughter of Stannis Baratheon, for about two years.

 

“Oh boy don’t get us started on this one, honey,” Catelyn started.

 

“Well, she broke up with me. End of story.” Rickon glared at her and helped himself to more servings. Ned looked disapproving at Rickon.

 

“Well, speaking of significant others sweetie, how are things with Harry? We haven’t heard from him in a while.” Ned asked. Harry had sent letters to her parents whenever he could when they were dating.

 

“Yeah…about that…” Rickon’s head piqued up with interest, and Ned cocked his head.

 

“What? What’s going on? Don’t tell me you two got into a fight?” Catelyn’s voice quivered with worry.

 

“No…it’s not that. We just broke up…. or at least I broke up with him.” Sansa sheepishly looked at her food and jabbed a piece of duck with her fork.

 

“Thank god! Gosh, he was such a dick….” Rickon sniggered.

 

“Rickon, Harry was a nice man!” Catelyn replied to his defense. “What happened sweetheart? I mean…I thought you really like him.”

 

Sansa looked up at her father, and he looked at her curiously. She said to them, “I mean…things fell apart…and…” She took a quick sip of her juice to calm her nerves.

 

“And I met someone else…” She looked at her family and saw the shocked faces on her mother’s and Rickon’s faces. At least Ned looked calm though.

 

“Who’s this person?”, Ned asked as he continued to eat.

 

“His name is Sandor. I met him at some event I went to in June. He’s…” Sansa looked up dreamily “…he’s a sweetheart.” She munched on her potatoes.

 

“Ew…sis…stop thinking about his cock, ok. No one wants that image in their heads now. We are eating dinner for crying out loud.” Sansa gasped and threw her napkin at him while her mother shrieked, “Rickon that is totally inappropriate and out of line for you to say that. Apologize to Sansa now! I didn’t teach you to be this way!” He smirked at her and muttered a quiet apology.

 

“No, I was thinking about how nice he was, jerk. He likes me for who I am, Dad. He’s interested in getting to know me. On our first date, he…he asked me so many questions about what I did, where I grew up…he’s really great. He’s brave, strong, and loyal. He means a lot to me.” She smiled sadly to herself thinking about how she had distanced herself away from these past few days.

 

“Well, where is your fabulous lover?” Rickon taunted her.

 

“You know you can be such a prick Rickon. He’s my boyfriend not my lover....and..…I actually don’t know…” she ended quietly. Then the doorbell rang.

 

“Who’s that?” Catelyn looked to Sansa and then at Ned. “Ned, can you get the door please?” she said.

 

When Ned opened the door, Sandor’s body filled the doorway as he entered awkwardly.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

_WHAT IS GOING ON?!?! Why is this happening? Oh gosh…no no no no **no no**!!_

 

It was so quiet in the house that you could hear a pin drop to the floor. Her mom seemed to freeze in place in her seat as she took Sandor’s form in the hallway, and her dad stood still, not sure whether to say something or not. They were looking at him as if he was a burglar. Sansa planted her face into her hands, thinking that why of all things did this have to happen now. She had no freaking idea on how and where to start.

 

_Hey guys…so remember my new boyfriend we were talking about…that…this is him… he’s here…right now…in my hallway…with you guys literally 2 feet away from him….holy moly… **why is this happening?**_

 

From the kitchen table, Rickon couldn’t keep his head from flying back and forth looking at everyone’s faces. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing out the absurdity of this situation. He loved situations like these; he was always up for playing along with them. Rickon peeped up first.

 

“Umm who are you asshole? You are interrupting this lovely dinner my mother made for our family. You got business here?”

 

Sandor glared at him and muttered, “My name is Sandor. And I came to check up on Sansa.”

 

“So you know my sister?” Sandor nodded his head

 

Rickon then turned to face Sansa and in a gleeful sing-song voice sang, “Sansa, so is this the guy? Your boyfriend?”

 

“Shut up Rickon! And yes…this is Sandor everyone” she ended awkwardly. Her mother turned to her, giving her the "is this really your boyfriend" look, and then turned to Sandor and asked him to join them for dinner. Ned walked back with him to the kitchen table with a slightly more calmed yet distressing disposition, and Sandor took a seat between Sansa and her father.

 

More awkwardness set in. Sandor was looking around awkwardly at her family and for a couple of times he focused on Sansa. He clearly had no idea what to say, and she knew he wanted to talk to her badly.

 

 _What am I going to say? How? Why? **Oh Why**?_ Sansa’s mind was reeling at the weirdness of what was happening.

 

“So, Sandor….it’s great finally putting a face to the name. Sansa was just telling us all about you.” Her mother ventured. She was trying her best not to stare intently at his scars on his face. Everyone was trying his or her best not to stare and jump away from this man who looked like a killer.

 

Sandor grunted and responded, “Yeah…that’s good.”

 

Sansa face-palmed her face again and shoved her finished plate in front of her. _Oh gods…this is **not** good..._

 

“So Sandor, what do you do?”, Ned asked him, clearly trying to get some conversation going.

 

“I…I’m a handyman…I help one of the doctors with his repairs.”

 

“That’s good”, Catelyn said, picking up on his lead. “How long have you lived in God’s Eye?...”

 

“About seven months now.” Sandor looked like he wanted to crawl under the table. Sansa looked at him and gave him a look that said “I would so be under that table with you right now.”

 

Then after a quiet, awkward moment, Rickon questioned, “So did Sansa do that to your face?”

 

Sansa glared at him and said, “You are unbelievable. And no!”

 

“Well, those are some wicked scars, man.”

 

“Rickon, that’s completely inappropriate! Your manners, young man, are not the ones I raised you with. I’m so sorry Sandor for my son’s behavior. Rickon, apologize!”

 

“That’s ok ma’am. You should see what happened to the other guy though”, Sandor gestured. Rickon sniggered and Ned chuckled. Sansa let out a sigh of relief and awkwardly laughed because she knew the real horrid story of how he got them and how uncomfortable and angry Sandor got when people asked about them.

 

“Please call me Catelyn. Rickon honey, please leave. Your father and I need to talk to Sandor with Sansa.”

 

“Are you kidding me mom? No way, I’m just as a part of the family and as one of Sansa’s brothers have some responsibility to question her ‘boyfriend’. You can’t let me miss all the fun! You have to let me stay. I have some questions Sandor too you know.”

 

“Oh really Rick…like what? What do you know about asking boyfriends questions? Enlighten us please.” Ned ended sarcastically.

 

“Ummm…what’s his favorite band?”

 

“I have three- the Who, Nirvana, and the Clash.” Rickon nodded his head in approval.

 

“See, now you have your question answered. Now, listen to your mother and go upstairs.”

 

“No way Dad! I have to stay!”

 

“Rickon Beron Stark! You get up from this table immediately! Go upstairs to Jon’s room now.” Catelyn gave him the "mom stare", and Rickon mumbled unhappily as he left the kitchen, leaving Sansa and Sandor alone with her parents for the inevitable talk.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“So, Sandor, how long have you been dating our daughter?” Catelyn started.

 

“Well it’s been since June…so about four months.” She nodded her head.

 

“So I guess things are getting serious between you two now…” she trailed off.

 

Sandor looked even more uncomfortable at that and muttered, “Well I’m only doing what Sansa wants.”

 

Ned asked her, “Is that true Sansa?”

 

“Yes, Dad. I want things to be more serious with Sandor. I really like him.” Sansa ended uncomfortably. She had no idea what to make of this situation.

 

“Well Sandor, if you don’t mind me asking some personal questions about your relationship with my daughter….” Catelyn started. Ned stayed quiet, looking at Sandor and Sansa while she talked. Sandor nodded his head in acquiescence.

 

“Have you two gone out on a first date yet?”

 

Sansa answered for him, “Yes, Mom. He took me out a date...multiple ones and they are all truly memorable. Best first date I’ve ever had.” She smiled at Sandor, and he held her hand.

 

Her mom looked at her and then asked, “Have you had sex yet?” Ned squirmed in his chair a little bit.

 

“MOM! I’m 31…I’m a responsible adult….this isn’t a question you should be asking.”

 

“Honey, this is an important question to ask. I'm your mother. I want to know about Sandor’s integrity and honor. Now let him answer.” She gazed intently at Sandor, folding her hands on the table and leaning slightly towards him in wait of his response.

 

Sandor gulped and shook his head. “No..Catelyn…we haven’t had sex. I’m not that type of man.”

 

“Will you take precautions when do you start having…intimate relations..?”

 

Sansa groaned loudly. “Mother, this is totally unnecessary!”, she said exasperatingly.

 

Sandor rubbed the back of his neck, so uncomfortable with what was transpiring.  

 

“I can’t believe this is happening right now! Dad can you please stop Mom right now?”

 

“Honey….as much as you and I are both uncomfortable at what’s going on right now…your mother is asking the questions...she only wants to find out some answers….” Ned trailed off. “You said things were getting serious so hence mother asking questions.”

 

“Mom…please this is so humiliating! I'm not 14! Stop asking these questions.”

 

“Honey, I’m only trying to protect you!”

 

“Before we start….having….you know…I’ll talk to Sansa about precautions.” Sandor finally answered.

 

“Good.” Her mother sighed and looked at her father, imploring him to talk.

 

“Sorry for the intrusive questions but, Catelyn and I just want Sansa to find someone who is good, kind, and loyal to our daughter. She’s been through a lot.”

 

“Dad…. Not you too...”

 

“Sansa hush. So what’s your family like?”

 

“They all died a long time ago.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Do you have any friends you consider to be close family then?”

 

“Yeah, the doctor I help out…he’s been helping me a lot so I guess he’s family. And my other friend Bronn…he also works at the hospital” Sandor sat in his chair straighter.

 

“Have you done drugs?”

 

Sansa looked mortified. “DAD!!! YOU BOTH ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" _They are treating me like I'm a teenager._

 

“Sansa, it’s fine. They are only doing their job. No...sir.…unless you call alcohol a drug then yes.”

 

“You’ve had some problems with that?”

 

“In the past, I was a heavy drinker…but never became an alcoholic.”

 

“Do you have any tattoos?”, her mom chimed in.

 

“Yes, I have two on my right arm. Here.” Sandor lifted the sleeve on his shirt to reveal them.

 

“Those are nice. I usually don’t approve, but I would look like a hypocrite when my own son has a whole sleeve of them or whatever he calls it.” Catelyn smiled at him.

 

“Have you been to jail?” her dad continued. Sansa got nervous in her chair.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh really? Do you mind if I ask why?”

 

“Got 10 years for assault and battery but only served 7. Got out on good behavior.” Catelyn looked a little bit shocked.

 

“Sandor, what did you do before prison?”, Ned picked up with the questioning. At some point during the conversation, Sansa began to rub the back of Sandor’s hand softly, hoping to calm his and her nerves down.

 

“I was in the military. Served 17 years.”

 

“Impressive. Which fleet?”

 

“Kingsguard.”

 

“I was on Vale Torch. Met Robert Baratheon there during boot camp.”

 

“We have one last question for you.” Ned looked at him, and Catelyn nodded her head. “Sansa may have told you about her past…yes?”

 

“Yes..sir.”

 

“What would you do?”

 

Sandor looked at Sansa and then looked back at her parents slightly confused, “What do you mean sir?

 

“What would you do if that happened to a friend of yours or one of your siblings?”

 

Sandor looked intently at Ned and Catelyn and responded strongly, “I would do everything in my power to stop that son of a bitch.”

 

Catelyn and Ned looked at each other before he responded back, “Welcome to the family”, shaking his hand.

 

Sansa let a breath out in relief. _At least they like him_ , she smiled internally.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Rickon came back downstairs to join the chatter and huffed down into a seat to irritably stare at his parents.

 

“You know, just cause I’m 24 doesn’t mean you should exclude me from ‘adult’ conversations. I want to know why we came down here.” He demanded.

 

"Oh no Rickon. You didn't want to be down here for any of that." Sansa responded grumpily.

 

“Sansa you know that had to happen and now it's over! Thank the seven I didn't push too hard with the questions. And Rickon we love you…but you aren’t ready to ask those kinds of questions yet" her mother calmly answered.

 

“Am too!”

 

“Rickon shut up!”, Sansa yelled at him.

 

“So will someone finally tell me what the fuck is going on?”, he scolded at her.

 

Sansa looked at him and answered, “I’ve been summoned to report on an investigation.”

 

“Joffrey Baratheon’s case?” Rickon was good at picking up on cues.

 

“Yeah Rickon. That one.”

 

“Why?”

 

Sandor responded for her, “During the time of the allegations, your sister…she knew him then.” Sansa and her parents nodded their heads in agreement, liking how Sandor answered the question.

 

“Can we quit with the fucking bullshit? Mom, Dad- you have been keeping this charade up ever since you got Sansa’s phone call. Sandor, you’re covering up for her. And Sansa, you are the biggest bullshitter of them all- you won’t even tell your youngest brother what the fuck is going on! I mean I haven’t seen you in since fucking residency. I know the doctor’s life is so busy and all but fuck that shit. You never came back home for holidays and called occasionally. I know something is up, and I want to know now!” Rickon yelled. “What the fuck is going on?”

 

Sansa cringed. She knew she had to tell the truth. Tears began to fill her eyes again. Sandor squeezed her hand knowingly.

 

“Rickon….first off, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not visiting you…but I was in trouble…Joffrey…he…”

 

“Rickon, your sister has been through a lot, honey…don’t pressure her to reveal everything,” Catelyn implored.

 

“Mom, I want to know the truth.”

 

“Rickon….” Ned struggled to answer.

 

“Joffrey Baratheon raped me.” Sansa said finally. “…it was a long time ago…but he raped me…and his friends too….that’s why I didn’t tell you…I’m so ashamed.” She began to cry and Sandor hugged her.

 

Rickon was stunned to silence. 

 

“Rickon, it’s not like she hid from you. Sansa…she suffered so much and didn’t want the rest of the family to worry about her…. you know how she is…she cares about everyone before herself. She felt so ashamed to tell anyone…only Jon, your mother, and I knew what happened at the time. She still feels ashamed today.” Ned started.

 

Sandor continued, “She got summoned by the Justice Department to share her story. And undergo intensive questioning. This has been so hard on her- she doesn’t want to relive her nightmares.” Cately nodded at that.

 

“Now, please instead of flailing your arms around and acting like a buffoon, will you just stand by your sister’s side?” her mother angrily looked at him. “We need to comfort her.”

 

“That’s why she called us. She needs us…and Sandor.” Ned ended.

 

Rickon made a small choking sound and collapsed into a seat across from Sansa. She had been crying into Sandor’s chest softly, and he was rubbing her back to calm her down. Catelyn got up to get a tissue box to place in front of her on the table.

 

“Sansa…I…I’m so…”

 

“Rickon, it’s ok.” her voiced muffled. Then, Sansa looked up at him. “I know I should have told you…I…I just couldn’t..”. He got up from his chair and wrapped his arms around her back.

 

Catelyn answered calmly. “We know we should have told you, but it’s your sister. She didn’t want us to tell you and we have to respect her wishes. Please don’t tell your brothers and sister about this. Sansa will tell them in her own time…Now, we need to help her figure out how to handle this as best as we can.”

 

Standing up next to his sister, Rickon quietly muttered, “So what do we do?”

 

Sansa looked up bleary-eyed at her parents and answered, “well…I don’t know…I mean. I have to go. But I don’t want to.”

 

“Where’s the letter, princess?” Ned asked.

 

“It’s on the desk over there.” Catelyn went to retrieve it and began to read. After a minute, she looked up and said, “Honey, it says you have to respond to this letter. You have one day left tomorrow. I’ll call them tomorrow morning if you want and let them know you would like to meet at Riverrun. It’s better you don’t go back there.”

 

“Is that fine for you little bird?”

 

“Yeah. I can also do it too.”

 

Ned asked Sansa, “Sweetie, can you look at me? I know this may seem like the end of the world, but it’s not. You can get through this. We are all here to help. Now, what did Jon tell you about the hearing?”

 

She replied softly, “Well, the judges will be asking me questions first and then Joffrey’s lawyer will ask me questions after that. They said it wouldn’t be recorded to keep my privacy. He said they’d do their best to refrain from asking too many harsh questions…”

 

Sandor nodded, “that’s good. They are keeping things as private as they can. Little bird, since I’ve been to court before, I can give you tips about how to keep calm. It’s all about breathing.” Sansa looked up at him and smiled softly.

 

“Yeah Sansa. Sandor’s right…it’s all about the breathing and making sure that you are composed.”

 

“Rickon, when have you been to court?”

 

“Oh your brother was caught public urinating…he’ll be the death of me…. but that’s another story for later.” Catelyn muttered. Sansa, Sandor, and Ned all laughed at that.

 

“I mean…I’m so afraid of what Joffrey’s lawyer will ask me. I mean…can I bring a laywer with me for that?”, she asked.

 

“Honestly, Sansa, when it’s this top secret, the Justice Department hates for witnesses to bring in lawyers. To them, it seems like you are hiding something and are therefore guilty. When I’ve worked with them on level 4 cases, they rarely let anyone from the outside except for witnesses into these hearings. But, in the Joffrey’s lawyer’s case, you’ll be able to say that you don’t have to answer his questions. Same goes with the judges. They may be the highest investigative authority in the land, but they can’t force you to speak if you feel like it will spark some emotions honey.” Ned answered. Sansa let go a sigh of relief.

 

“Little bird, everything is going to be ok. I can even drive you there to the courthouse and wait for you.”

 

“Yes, Sandor. That’s a great idea. You can spend the day with Sandor, and we’ll meet up for dinner in town. How does that sound honey?” Catelyn asked her.

 

“Yeah Sansa, and we can go eat vanilla ice cream with Honey Jack’s afterwards while watching _Storm of Swords_ ” Rickon quietly mumbled. _Storm of Swords_ was a favorite movie of hers and Rickon's; they watched it a lot together when she came home on vacation breaks in college. It was a hilarious but well-done action movie about the epic hero Vance the Slayer. Laughing at those memories, Sansa turned to face him and grabbed his hand.

 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I definitely feel better already.” Sansa squeezed Rickon’s hand and then pecked Sandor on the cheek. “Thank you for coming down Mom and Dad…and you too Rickon. I don’t know what I would do without you guys.”

 

“Honey, that’s what family is for. We are always here for you. Family, Duty, Honor.” Catelyn nodded at her.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Later on in the evening, Catelyn, Ned, and Rickon left Sandor and Sansa alone in the kitchen after chatting and finishing up dessert. Sansa could feel Sandor’s stare on her body as she moved around the kitchen finishing cleaning up.

 

“Sansa, we need to talk.”

 

Sansa stopped what she was going and sat down opposite from him at the table.

 

“Little bird, you never returned my calls or my txts. I’m left in the dark. I want to help you.”

 

“Sandor…I…You did help me tonight you where there for me holding my hand and keeping me calm…”

 

“You know what I mean. I wanted to be there for you when you got that letter…but you pushed me aside…”

 

“I….I…I didn’t know what to say to you at the time.”

 

He banged his fist on the table, “Yes, you did. I told you so many times I was here for you. I called you…txted you…I said multiple times that I had your back. I wanted to be there for you. I mean we are dating for crying out loud! You told your parents I was your boyfriend. I thought you liked me.”

 

“I do!”

 

“Then, why did you turn your back on me?”, he growled.

 

“Sandor….I…I don’t know. Emotions came over me…I…”

 

“Sansa that’s what relationships are for! You said you wanted to take things to the next level. You know the last time I felt that alone in the dark….it was when I was six and my sister disappeared. You can’t fucking do this!”

 

Sansa gasped in shock. She realized then how her actions affected others, most importantly Sandor's. She immediately felt remorseful and guilty. 

 

“Sandor, I was going to call you back, I swear! It was so much to handle…I wanted my family to come help me.”

 

“And not me?” he seemed to get only angrier.

 

“Sandor stop! Stop making this about you! I know I messed up…ok…real bad. I reacted so badly to receiving that summons! I wanted you there more than anything but I clammed up. I have some trust issues…after everything with Joffrey….I don’t let people in so readily. I should have let you help me then! I shouldn’t have let you alone, I’m sorry! Please Sandor, this doesn’t affect the way I like you. I really like you, and I want you to be there for me. I’m so glad you are with me here right now. You helped me so much tonight. Please…just give me a chance…. please…I’m so sorry.” She got up from the table and flung herself into his arms.

 

She held him tightly and for a couple of seconds, he sat still in his chair, unsure of what to do. Finally, he wrapped her in his arms close to his body and whispered into her hair, “little bird. I forgive you.”

 

She looked up at him with teary eyes and said, “thank you, Sandor. I’m so sorry. I’m so glad you came here.” She kissed him on the lips, and he kissed her back.

 

“Do you want to stay the night?” she quietly asked him after leaning back.

 

“With your parents here?”

 

“Yeah I mean, they know about you and everything so it’s ok. And I’m thirty-one for crying out loud. I can do whatever I want in my house. Besides, I want to spend some special time with you.” She winked at him.

 

“Don’t have to make me say yes for special time”, he chuckled and carried her up the stairs to her room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

They stood inside her room by the closed door making out against it. Sandor’s hands were moving up and down her curves, and Sansa placed her hands on his back, feeling his strong muscles move in action. Sansa was kissing him with all of her strength and could feel herself getting wet. Sandor grinded his body against hers up against the door, and Sansa could feel everything. His abs flexing as he moved, his upper thighs clenching, and his hardening cock up against her lower stomach.

 

She could hardly breathe. She pushed him back towards the bed, and he picked her up, continuing to kiss her as he moved them towards it. His hands gripped her ass, and she softly groaned into his mouth as he kneaded it.

 

He laid her gently on the bed, and she arched her hips into his as she began to rock them against his body. He moaned, “shit…that’s good….”. Sandor ran his fingers through her hair as he began to kiss her neck and behind her ear. Sansa kept bucking up against him, and began to pant softly.

 

“Sansa…”, Sandor whispered in a heady voice, ‘take your clothes off. ” She sat up and looked at him. “Go on…I want to see you.” She quickly began to undress for him. Sandor couldn’t keep her eyes off of her as she removed her shirt, bra, and pants.

 

Left in just her thong, she nodded her head at Sandor, urging him to undress as well. He sat up on his knees and slowly took off his clothes. Her mouth watered, and her body only seemed to heat up even more as he dragged his shirt and pants off of his limbs. He tugged his briefs down, and Sansa gulped. In the poorly lit room, she could see the outline of his thick, large erection pointing right at her. She pulled him over so that he could place his body right over hers.

 

Sandor continued kissing down her body, making sure to give some attention to her boobs. He licked and sucked each one lavishly. He kissed down the flat plane of her stomach and lower, skipping over her vag to kiss her lower thighs.

 

“Sandor please….touch me…”

 

Sandor looked up at her and whispered, “You have to keep quiet.” He lightly bit her left inner thigh, and she whined.

 

“Sandor….touch me…please...”

 

He chuckled and asked, “How do you want to touch you…and where?”

 

“Touch me down there….please….with your fingers…” and she looked at him, “and your mouth.”

 

“You are going to have to take your panties off first.” He smirked at her.

 

Sansa drew her fingers up the sides of her legs and reaching under the sides, she pulled her thong down her legs. Sandor’s hand covered hers as she reached mid-thigh and dragged it down before flinging off the bed.

 

They both stared at each other as they took each other in. Sandor, sitting up on his knees, baked in the moonlight. She could see his chest moving up and down from his breathing. His cock twitched at her a couple of times, and his tip was beginning to weep with pre-cum. Her body was flushed with a pink tinge; her boobs heaving from her panting.

 

“So now…where was I?”, Sandor smiled knowingly.

 

He looked at her and descended his mouth lower to touch her clit. She groaned lowly when she felt his lips kiss her there. He began to move his tongue all over her pussy. Her breathing got heavier by the minute and she reveled in the bolts of pleasure coursing through her body. He kept licking and lapping at her like she was water, and she moaned more and more. He then dipped his tongue down to her entrance.

 

“Ohhh…uhhhh Sandor….don’t stop…oh!...aaahhhhh….”

 

He kept going, tonguing her entrance and moving back to her clit to suck at it. When she moaned a little louder when he made small circles around her clit with his tongue, he lifted a hand to place over her mouth to keep the noise down. That made her even hornier, and she felt strong waves of pleasure building up in her body.

 

“Uhhh…Sandor….ohhh uh….Sandooorrr...”

 

“ummm…oohhh….yessss….ah!....” Sansa clenched her fists around her sheets as her lower body shook with pleasure. Sandor kept his mouth going at it as she rode out her orgasm.

 

She pulled him up to her mouth to kiss him fiercely, and she could taste herself on his lips. _That’s so sexy._ When she felt his cock twitch against her thigh, she remembered that he hadn’t done anything at all. Their foreheads stuck together from the thin shine of sweat coating their bodies as Sansa pulled back to take a breath and looked in his eyes. Sandor’s eye had darkened to almost oynx color, and he was panting hard.

 

Sansa didn’t need to say anything as she grabbed his cock and began to stroke it slowly. He groaned into her breath as she pulled and squeezed at him. She pushed him back lightly to straddle him and began to rub her entrance up against him.

 

Sandor grabbed her hips, and Sansa wished his hands could leave handprints on hers. He grinded her down against his length and tip to make sure her wetness coated his penis. They both moaned at the sensations they were feeling as they continued to rub against each other.

 

“Little bird…fuckk…uhhhhh…” Sandor groaned. She stopped him and climbed off of him to kiss his dick. His hands immediately went to clench the sheets and he looked down at her with ferocity that it took her breath. His eyes implored her to keep going.

 

She kissed up and down his length, tasting his pre-cum that was tearing out of his tip and her juices that coated it. It was strangely erotic and gave her pleasant shivers. She swiped her tongue around his dick and felt him groan lowly. After reaching the tip again, she encased his dick in her mouth and began, in earnest, to suck and bob her head up and down.

 

Sandor was clearly loving it as she bobbed her head at a smooth, quick pace, making sure she was sucking as she went. His hands went straight for her hair, pulling at her not so softly.

 

“Ughhh…Sansa…fuck…this feels soo good…uhhhhhh…”

 

She bobbed her head up and down faster, and she felt his dick twitch her mouth. “Little bird…I’m close….uhhhhh…” Sandor made an attempt to move her head away from his dick, but she wouldn’t move. She wanted to taste him...all of him. Sandor groaned her name as he spilled into her mouth. She swallowed all of it and released his dick from his mouth. She looked up at him, and pressed two fingers to the corner of her lips as she swiped the rest of the cum away.

 

She stared at him directly in the eye and muttered, “let’s do that again.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

9:30AM, the next morning

 

Dressed in her PJs, Sansa was eating her breakfast of poached eggs and bacon she made for herself and Sandor. She was watching Sandor clamor around in the fridge looking for the orange juice and carton of strawberries. Watching him, she was reliving in her head the hot moments of last night. She was staring intently at Sandor’s clothed back, watching his muscles ripple as he lifted himself out of the fridge when she heard someone whisper into her ear, “Next time, keep the moaning down. I need to get some beauty sleep, you know.” She blushed bright red in the face and turned to see Rickon smirking at her.

 

“You are up early, Rickon”, she said, alerting to Sandor that there was another presence in the kitchen. He shut the fridge door with the OJ and carton of strawberries in hand and grunted a hello to him.

 

“Yeah you know…had a hard time falling asleep last night…so I woke up early when I smelled bacon.” He sat down next to Sansa and snatched a piece of bacon from her plate. He chewed on it, still smiling devilishly at her.

 

Sandor rolled his eyes and sat down across from Sansa with his plate of food, placing the OJ and strawberries down on the table before beginning to eat. “Rickon if you mean to eat, at least make breakfast yourself,” he grunted as he chewed his food.

 

Rickon smiled, “Yeah well…I don’t know why you are eating more…didn’t you have a late night snack last night?”, taunting Sandor. Sansa turned into a bright tomato.

 

Sandor pointed his knife at him and said, “Don’t even think about fucking going there.”

 

“I’m just merely pointing out your big appetite.”

 

Sansa smacked him on the head. “Rickon, you shut up now. Don’t get me started about how Mom found you going at it with Mz. Cerwyn. And fine! I’ll make you breakfast.”

 

Rickon chuckled in an evil laughter, “Boy…Mz. Cerwyn. She was hot you know! And thanks Princess!” Sandor shook his head in disapproval but continued to eat. Sansa got up to warm up a bowl of oatmeal for him and handed him a plate of bacon for him to eat.

 

“So Sansa, are you going to call today?” Rickon picked at his plate of bacon.

 

“Yeah, I already did that when I came down with Sandor earlier. I’m scheduled to meet the judges at Riverrun Courthouse this coming Monday.”

 

Rickon nodded his head, “You go Sansa. They can’t break you, you know.”

 

_Oh no they won’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you are all probably thinking...wait i thought the trial was going to be in this chapter!?!? That's going to be in the next chapter! I'm sorry! I just had to bring in her family because Sansa's going through a tough time, and she needs some help. I promise though the trial chapter will be long and intense. But for the next chapter, Sansa's trial is going to be a little different than the ones in the American system. So if it may seem confusing to you, here's hopefully a helpful guide for the future.
> 
> There are 9 judges of the Superior Court. They are referred to as the Judges of the Nines; they hold the highest court of justice in Westeros. They are led by the Honorable Visenya Blackfyre. How they deal with cases is as follows:
> 
> The Justice Department calls on witnesses to testify. Only 6 judges of the Superior Court interrogate witnesses and then the defendant's lawyer will ask the witnesses questions in a separate room. After all witnesses have been interviewed, those judges will write a report as will the defendant's lawyer. There are 3 judges who are picked randomly to become a "jury" of sorts; they don't participate in the calling, interrogating, or choosing of witnesses. To ensure that there is no bias, two officers of the Night's Watch are selected to be on the "jury". These five people will review all of the reports taken by the lawyer and their peers and hear from the defendant's lawyer and representative of the Judges (usually that's the leader of the Judges). Then, they set the final ruling and the punishment. For a successful trial, 5-0, 3-2, or 3-1-1 voting must occur. If a 0-5, 2-2-1, 1-1-3, or 2-3 vote occurs, the case is thrown out.
> 
> I'll post this guide at the beginning of the next chapter for a reminder to set the stage for the trial.


	10. I Solemnly Swear- Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for....
> 
> When I finished it, it was over 14,000 words so I had to split it up. The second part will be up shortly. ENJOY!!
> 
> Please keep up with the comments! And shoutout to the people who bookmarked my work! You rock!!! :D

6:32AM, Sansa’s House, God’s Eye

The early morning grey light filtered through the blinds of Sansa’s bedroom, forming into a faint flood that flowed onto her bed and face as she looked out the window. She had woken up to Rickon stomping his feet down the stairs about thirty minutes ago and chuckled when she heard her father scold him to “ _Be quiet! They’re sleeping upstairs_ ”. Her family had decided to stay with her for the trial and aftermath. On her two free days during that time before her hearing, she had taken them out to see the Isle of Faces and showed them around town and the hospital. On one day, she brought Rickon along to shadow her for her shift in the ER. Today, they were headed out to visit her great Uncle Brynden and Uncle Edmure at Riverrun Manor where they lived.

 

Sandor was softly snoring besides her, his naked chest touching her naked back and his arm wrapped around her middle. She could feel the slow rise and fall of his chest and was lulled into a quiet calm as she thought about what would transpire today.

 

_I can’t believe today is here…._

 

Today was, of course, the day of her hearing with the Superior Court of Westeros, and her nerves were on fire. Even after a night of heavy dry humping and doing a sixty-nine, she had initiated to relieve some of her tension; she was still a mess inside.

 

_What am I going to do? I’m so nervous…What are they going to ask me?...I hope they won’t be too hard on me….I don’t want to break down in front of them…Remember they probably just want to hear your story Sansa…it’s going to be ok…I hope…oh promise me you won’t break down….you can do this…oh man…_

 

Taking a deep breath, she clasped her hands together and did something she hadn’t done in a while. She prayed to the old gods. Ever since she moved down south, she took up her mother’s religion since she couldn’t find any weirwood trees to pray to. All of them had either been demolished or moved north. And so, she found herself worshipping to the Seven about every Sunday. Even though she did that, she hadn’t totally erased the old gods from her memory. She prayed to them occasionally, often before critical surgeries, important presentations, and the Crone Circle meetings she had been consistently attending for example.

 

She closed her eyes, imagining a weirwood tree in her head, and began to pray:

 

_Old gods…I need some help. Give me guidance and strength for my trial today. Show me the way. Let me persevere…let me overcome today’s struggles. Help me not break down in front of the judges and lawyers. Please…I only ask this of you._

 

A calm rushed all over her body, and Sansa opened her eyes. Feeling someone looking at her, she turned over and found no one there, besides a still sleeping Sandor. She smiled up at the ceiling and was just about to turn on her back when she felt Sandor’s arm clench tighter around her waist.

 

“You’re up early.” His morning breath washed over her neck and she peered back at him to see him open one eye at her, the other eye left shut in fatigue.

 

Moving to face him, she brushed the strands of his hair away from his face, saying, “Rickon woke me up…he stomps so loudly.”

 

“Your family left already?”

 

“Yeah.” Sandor closed his eye and breathed in deeply. His hand that was wrapped around her waist rubbed her side up and down slowly.

 

“Don’t be nervous little bird.”

 

Sansa turned her head slightly at him. “How did you know I’m nervous?”

 

“It’s the day of your trial. Your body seemed tense when I hugged you earlier.” Sandor was very good at getting a read on people by feeling for their body language.

 

He opened his eyes, and she slightly parted her lips at the sight of his stormy grey eyes staring right at her. She felt like he could see deep into her soul and could feel herself unravel under his stare.

 

“You’re good at reading people.” Sansa countered, avoiding a response.

 

“It’s going to be ok. I’ll be right there with you.” He hugged her tightly.

 

She hugged him back and quietly whispered, “what if they hound me?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m so scared I’ll break down…that they ask me such revealing questions…I don’t want to go back there.”

 

His fingers came up under her chin to direct her stare at him. “Little bird…all they want to hear is the truth…your truth on what happened. Don’t be afraid of breaking down…that’s how they’ll know how much he hurt you. And I’ll be right there…I promise I’ll be right there with you…’”

 

Tears began to form in her eyes, and she felt something grow inside of her when she looked back at him.

 

“Sandor…thank you for being here for me….”

 

“You mean so much to me little bird.”

 

He leaned towards her, and when their lips met, Sansa realized, in a snap, that there was something extra heavy weighing on her heart that made it beat faster as Sandor kissed her passionately.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Later in the morning around 7:45AM, Sansa’s house, God’s Eye

 

After hopping into the shower and brushing her teeth, Sansa hurried downstairs to make a quick breakfast for herself and Sandor while he went into her bathroom. She always made banana pancakes when something big was going to happen; there was something about them, maybe it was the mushiness of the banana or its sweet taste or the smell of maple syrup floating in the air…she couldn’t decide…that calmed her nerves. As the batter sizzled in the pan, she grinded some coffee beans in her French press. She looked up to see Sandor dressed in black jeans and a ¾-length grey crew shirt making his way into the kitchen and sitting down at the kitchen counter. As she looked at him, she felt that same feeling she had felt earlier this morning grow and thrum inside her, coursing through her veins. His eyebrow hitched up.

 

“Pancakes? I haven’t had those in a while.”

 

“Yeah…it was something my mom used to make for me whenever I had something big…hence banana pancakes.”

 

“Banana you say…interesting.”

 

“You don’t like banana?”

 

“No…I don’t mind what you give me to eat.” He smirked at her. She shook her head at him. _Always with the innuendos._

 

She turned her back on him to flip the pancakes over. A couple minutes later, she served them each a plate with two medium-sized golden brown pancakes with a bottle of maple syrup.

 

“You want me to get you lunch after I drop you off?” Sandor asked as he chewed.

 

“Oh…yeah I didn’t even think of that. Yeah do you mind getting me Susie’s for lunch?” Mr. Hoare from the Superior Court Office had said the hearing would take all day and advised to bring snacks and lunch.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll get you your usual. I’ll pick up those donuts you like too.”

 

She giggled. “They are called beignets, Sandor. Get it right.”

 

Sandor gave her a look. “They are fucking donuts. Don’t call them some fancy shit name. Call them what they are…and they’re donuts.” He pointed a piece of pancake at her.

 

She rolled her eyes at him.

 

After eating breakfast, she left him to clean up while she went upstairs to change into the outfit she had picked out last night with the help of her mom. A white long-sleeved chiffon top and black pencil skirt with sheer stockings, black high heels, and black blazer. As she walked up the stairs and into her closet, she began to reflect on why her heart definitely filled with more thrum whenever she looked at Sandor. When she walked into her room, a thought so bold, so profound smacked her body so hard that it took her breath away.

 

**_I love Sandor._** She smiled.

 

_Gosh, I love him…I really do!_

 

She hurriedly changed in her clothes and skidded into the bathroom to put her makeup on.

 

_Omg I love Sandor._ More thoughts bubbled up inside of her…. _Teehee I love Sandor._

 

She could see a smile stretching from ear to ear in the mirror as she skillfully put some mascara on and added more lip-gloss.

 

After finishing her makeup, she squared her shoulders up and looked at herself in the mirror.

 

_Sansa…you can do this…This is for you. For your pain and suffering. You have a man who adores you…who you love downstairs and you are doing this for him. To end the era of Joffrey and begin anew._

 

“Sandor, I’m ready! Let’s go!”, she hollered.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

In Sandor’s car, on the way to Riverrun Courthouse.

 

“Hello, Mr. Hoare. Yes, this is Sansa Stark.”

 

“Good morning Dr. Stark. What can I do for you today?”

 

“I’m calling to let you know I’m on my way to the courthouse. Where should I enter?”

 

“Wonderful. Just enter through the main doors, go straight to the reception desk, and tell them you are here for Mr. Hoare. Someone at the desk will notify me, and I’ll escort you back to my office where I’ll brief you on what will happen.”

 

“Ok, sounds great. Thank you.”

 

“Looking forward to meeting you Dr. Stark.”

 

“Yes, same here. Thank you and see you soon.”

 

Sansa hung up the call and looked up at Sandor. His eyes were focused on the road with one arm in the twelve o’clock position and the other holding her hand that was placed on the divider between them. The car zoomed by on the freeway, the trees and landscape looking like a blur as they traveled to Riverrun.

 

“Do you want to call anyone else, little bird?”

 

“No…I called everyone I need to.”

 

“Elder Brother and Grover too?”

 

“Called them yesterday.”

 

She stared out the window, taking in all the green, and took in deep breaths. Minutes passed before anyone spoke again.

 

“You ok?” Sandor briefly glimpsed at her.

 

“I don’t really know Sandor.”

 

“…Want to talk about it?”

 

“What is there to talk about? I’m so freaking nervous.”

 

“Glove compartment.”

 

“What?”

 

“Open the glove compartment…you’ll find something you need.”

 

She glanced at him, a weird look on her face. _If there’s a get-free-from-testifying-at-court-pass card in there, I will love this man forever._ She opened the glove and found a flask inside.

 

“Oh my gosh! Sandor! You have a flask in here. What the hell?” She turned to give him an exasperated look.

 

“Booze always calms the nerves.”

 

“I can’t believe you are offering me booze! Ha! Oh yeah Sandor….right.”

 

“You know what they say about liquid courage.” He smirked at her with a knowingly look. Last night, Sansa was a bit buzzed when she pounced on him on her bed and began to hump him heavily.

 

She blushed. “Sandor, I will kill you!” She placed the flask back in the glove compartment.

 

“Hey, that’s good shit there. Some nice fucking bourbon.”

 

“I can’t believe you offered me bourbon to calm me down. I can’t show up drunk in front the highest court of the land. I have to testify you know!”

 

“Hey, I was only trying to help!” he growled.

 

She looked at him and saw a smile threatening to cover his face.

 

“You ass.”

 

A look of “shock” covered his face. Sansa started laughing.

 

“Little bird, that foul language of yours hurts my dainty ears.”

 

“Excuse me sir! Who was the one last night cursing up a storm in my ear at what I was doing with my mouth?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He chuckled. “And no sirs.”

 

“I can call you sir all I like.” Sansa challenged him.

 

He turned his head to give her a look and squeezed her hand tighter.

 

“Only in the bedroom honey dearest,” he responded in fake high pitch voice.

 

She guffawed, and they burst out laughing at his last remark. Sandor abhorred that word “honey dearest”.  One time when they were in the supermarket getting stuff to cook at his place, Sansa called him that jokingly. He growled at her right then and there, saying “don’t you dare call me honey dearest again” and stalked off towards the butcher counter. After realizing that she only meant it in jest, he now used that term to crack her up.

 

After she calmed down from laughing hard, she wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks and glanced over to see Sandor smiling at her.

 

“You don’t look nervous to me anymore.” Sandor always knew when to cheer her up.

 

“Thanks babe.”

 

“Don’t even start Sansa…I was only trying to keep your nerves down!”

 

“Don’t ruin the fun, sir. I have this killer babe making me laugh so hard.” she started to laugh again.

 

Sandor just shook his head and tried to keep a smile from covering his face as Sansa went on calling him different lovey-dovey nicknames and laughing as they barreled down the freeway.

 

_I really do love this man._

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

9:50AM, Riverrun Courthouse, Riverrun

 

The Riverrun Courthouse was an imposing structure. Built centuries ago, it rose above most buildings of its time then, although nowadays skyscrapers towered over it. It was located in one of the older sections of Riverrun by its central park, duly named Tully Park after the founding family. Modeled after one of the great temples on the Summer Islands, it was a large circular building with a square formation attached to it from behind. The entire building was constructed in only pure white marble. Large Corinthian columns held up a great pediment that was carved with heroes and heroines of old fighting against monsters that surrounded the figurine of Lady Justice holding up a set of scales in an aureole set in the middle of the pediment. In the springtime, cherry blossom trees that were planted on the courthouse grounds would burst into pink flowers and coat the permanent green lawn with speckles of pink and magenta.

 

Though the Riverlands region was a minor area in Westeros, its courthouse was an important seat of judicial power. Great trials of the Neck, eastern Westerlands that bordered the Riverland area, and even northern Crownlands region were held at the courthouse. For a period of time during its long history, the Riverrun Courthouse was selected as the seat of the Superior Court of Westeros. Today, it served as the minor seat of the Judges of Nines, with their major seat being relocated to King’s Landing under King Aerys II.

 

Sansa felt its imposing weight as Sandor slowly drove the car past the main entrance to the parking lot on the side. She looked up and felt her throat closing in slowly.

 

“It’s going to be ok little bird.” He squeezed her hand again. “I’m right here.”

 

After parking, they hopped out and walked back to the main entrance. With every thread of her foot, Sansa could feel fear building up in her body. She tried to keep her breaths even as she climbed up the steps of the portico to the large bronze doors that guarded the courthouse’s opening.

 

They stepped inside the small alcove of the security structure just located outside of the bronze doors. Stating her name and reason for why she was here, the guards gave her and Sandor visitor’s passes and instructed them to pass through security and walk until they saw a door inset in the huge bronze door that would open into the main lobby. Once through, they walked to the main lobby.

 

The door opened up to a wide-open space that served as the main lobby. A beautiful vaulted ceiling hovered over the mosaic flooring, and tiny square windows that littered the bottom part of the rotunda’s ceiling allowed a brilliant yet soft stream of light filter into the interior. A spectacular crystal chandelier was suspended above the mahogany desk, where three women dressed to the ties sat typing furiously away at their computers. As Sansa and Sandor walked towards the middle receptionist, her heels clacked across the floor, and the noise bounced all around them.

 

“Good morning, miss. What can I do for you?” the receptionist greeted Sansa as she approached the desk. Sandor stood a few feet behind her, looking at the portraits of previous and current judges who sat on the Superior Court.

 

“Yes, I’m here to appear in front of the Superior Court for my hearing. I was told to meet Mr. Hoare in the main lobby.”

 

“Yes, you can have a seat on the bench on the side. Is that man with you miss?”

 

“Yes, he’s with me.”

 

“Is he here to testify as well?”

 

“No, he’s my boyfriend…just came for support.” The receptionist smiled at her.

 

“That’s very nice of him. Can I have your name, please?”

 

“Sansa Stark.”

 

“Ms. Stark, I’ll go get Mr. Hoare right now. If you could please sit and wait, that would be excellent.”

 

Sansa nodded at her and walked over back to Sandor to look at the portraits with him.

 

“Checking out the old people I see? She looks like your type,” she pointed at the portrait of an imposing large woman who had a large nose and heavyset chest.

 

He growled at her and looked down at her saying, “I only have one type, and that woman doesn’t even come fucking close to it.” He kissed the top of her head and took her hand in his.

 

“I want a portrait of you just like that. Looking all gruffy and such.”

 

“Hell you don’t need a painting of me. I would fucking ruin it.”

 

“No you wouldn’t. You would look better than half the people here!” she whispered into his ear.

 

“Glad to get a vote of confidence.” he stated sarcastically.

 

She lightly punched him in the arm. “You always look hot.”

 

“Oh do I?” He leaned down to kiss her, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she deepened it as she pushed her tongue in his mouth.

 

“Excuse me miss, but are you Dr. Stark?” Ending the kiss, Sansa blushed and turned to see a short slouched old, chubby man leaning towards her with a wooden cane at his side. Sandor straightened up at the sight of him.

 

“Yes, I am. I’m so sorry I didn’t hear you.”

 

He guffawed at her. “Oh don’t worry about it. You two remind me of what is means to be in love. My name is Rodrik Hoare. You can call me Rodrik though.” He extended his hand out towards her.

 

“A pleasure to meet you. Rodrik, this is my boyfriend, Sandor Clegane.”

 

She noticed something shift in his eyes as he moved to shake Sandor’s hand.

 

“You have a good handshake son. Well, Dr. Stark, let’s go to my office now. Your boyfriend is more than welcome to join us, if he wants, but he can’t come into the chambers today with you. Courthouse policy.”

 

“That’s ok. Is it ok though if he eats lunch with me during the break?”

 

“Of course! I’ll even show him the waiting room where he can wait for you. Now come follow me please.”

 

They both walked hand in hand behind Rodrik as he huddled over past the reception desk and down a long corridor to his office.

 

Pointing out the large ornate double wooden doors at the end of the hallway, Rodrik called, “That, Dr. Stark, is where the justices and lawyers will interview you. My office is right here, the second door on the left from there down this corridor.” They stopped in front of his office, a door emblazoned with his name Mr. Rodrik Hoare, Attorney of Law and Prosecutor of the Riverlands Court, District 5. He opened the door, allowing them to enter.

 

Two black armchairs were placed side by side in front of a mahogany desk. Metal cabinets filled with files and briefings made the office seem smaller than it was. On his desk, piles of folders and briefings were placed askance all over, even covering his keyboard that was placed in front of his Apple desktop.

 

“Please, have a seat.” He said as he lowered himself into his armchair.

 

Once they were all settled, Rodrik continued.

 

“Please forgive the mess. I have two big trials coming up. My paralegals and I have been working nonstop in preparation. Would you like water or coffee before we start?”

 

“No, thank you Rodrik.” Sansa said.

 

“I’m good” Sandor grunted.

 

“Ok, let me call up my secretary quickly and then business.” He dialed up his secretary on the phone and asked her for one black coffee, steaming hot.

 

“You order the same coffee like my brother and father.” Sansa broke the silence.

 

“As yes, Vice President Stark always had a steaming cup of black coffee…I remember.” His eyes lit up in remembrance. “How’s your father doing by the way?”

 

“He’s great. He came down with my mother and little brother to visit me this week.”

 

“That’s great.” A tiny woman opened the door and brought over Rodrik’s cup of coffee and then closed the door.

 

“Ok, now that I have my coffee, let’s get down to business. As you know Dr. Stark, you’re here to testify in the investigation regarding Mr. Joffrey Baratheon correct?”

 

She nodded her head.

 

“Good. Now, let me first explain how this will work and then what you’ll have to do. The Superior Court of Westeros is headed by the Judges of Nines. They will be asking you questions today along with Mr. Baratheon’s lawyers. Only six judges of the Judges of Nines will be interviewing you. Here is the list of the judges for you to look at.” Taking a sip of his cup, he handed her a list of the justices.

 

**_Justices Interviewing Witness A453-ZI87:_ **

_Honorable Olenna Blackfyre_

_Honorable Visenya Blackfyre_

_Honorable Mace Lydden_

_Honorable Torrhen Manderly_

_Honorable Jace Starfall_

_Honorable Aemon Summerhall_

 

She looked it over and handed the list to Sandor.

 

“What about the rest of the justices?” she asked.

 

“Great question. I’ll answer that shortly. So as I said, those six judges on that paper will be interviewing you. To avoid any bias, I select randomly who will sit on the bench for witness testimonies. The only one who will interview all of witnesses is the leader of the Judges, Her Honorable Visenya Blackfyre. As leader of the judges, it’s her duty to argue and present the group’s final assessment before the Jury; therefore she must hear all of your testimonies. She’ll be in charge of both of your sessions today. Now, for the three remaining judges, they form the jury with two Night’s Watch officers. Those judges are also picked at random, and the officers, who I also select, serve on the jury to ensure no bias in the final ruling. Does that make sense so far?”

 

“Yes that makes sense. I have one question though. Will Joffrey be there?”

 

“No, he is not allowed to be here. Don’t worry, if he does show up, which he can’t because the imbecile is still campaigning, security guards will escort him off the premises.”

 

“Ok good. Please continue.”

 

“Yes, now where was I? Oh yes, so the jury of the 3 judges and 2 Night’s Watch officers will review your testimony along with the others and the lawyer’s defense. Then, they will come down with the final ruling. I don’t know how long it will take the jury to deliberate the matter. It takes anywhere weeks to months; however in recent months they are usually swift in dealing out the ruling. They are not present with us today, as they can’t take part in the compilation of witness testimonies. I can’t give you the names of the jury members until after the trial. You’ll receive a copy of those names along with the final report of how the jury came down to their decision after the ruling is set.” He took another sip of his coffee.

 

“Now, to discuss what you’ll do. You’ll enter the courtroom once I ensure that the justices are ready for you. You must refer to the as ‘Your Honor’ when you address the judges…I know… very tedious but it comes with the title. Her Honorable Visenya Blackfyre will introduce you to the justices and allow them to question you first. Then, she’ll ask any final questions. I can’t tell you how long the interview will last- questioning has lasted for hours in the past. I promise you though they won’t grill you to make you feel uncomfortable. If at any moment during the questioning you feel uncomfortable or don’t want to answer any question, you are allowed to said, ‘I plead the seventh.’ You may also ask to take breaks. An hour lunch break will occur after your first hearing with the justices is finished, and you’ll break in the waiting room down the hall. Mr. Clegane, I’ll show you where the waiting room is after I escort Dr. Stark to the chambers.”

 

Sansa nodded her head in understanding.

 

“After an hour break, you may be called back to the justices if they have any more questions to ask you. If not, you’ll go back into the chambers and be greeted by Mr. Baratheon’s lawyers. Here are their names for your information.” He handed her another sheet of paper with the lawyers’ names typed on it.

 

_**Legal Team Advising Mr. Joffrey Baratheon:**  _

_Attorney Loreon Lannister_

_Attorney Gerold Lannister_

_Attorney Tyland Lannister_

 

“Joffrey’s relatives?” she asked.

 

“Yes, they are all related…cousins actually. I happen to know them well. They can be jerks at times so same goes here- if you don’t feel comfortable answering a question, just say ‘the seventh or I plead the seventh.’ You also have the choice to break. It’s all very simple.”

 

“Right, really simple.” She responded.

 

“Don’t worry. Nothing to be nervous about.” Rodrik paused and smiled at her.

 

“Now since you are a witness, you do have the right to ask the justices and lawyers questions about why they are asking you certain things. Don’t be afraid to ask questions. It’s always better to know the reason why. Your whole hearing will be typed up by a court stenographer so your questions and reasoning for your questions along with the justices’ and lawyers’ questions will be included in the final reports that will be sent off to the jury. Oh and I almost forgot! There will always be four bailiffs in the chambers. Two of them will escort you back and front to the chambers and your seating area inside.” Rodrik drank some more coffee.

 

“Now, I know that was a lot of information, so do you have any questions?”

 

Rodrik folded his hands on his desk and waited for Sansa’s reply.

 

“Wow, that’s a lot of information to handle. I…ummm…” she looked at Sandor, who had clasped her sweaty hand that was situated on her lap about halfway through Rodrik’s spiel. “I guess I don’t have any questions. I’m just really nervous.”

 

“Don’t be. I know all of the justices, and they are quite wonderful people, old as they may be. Just beware of His Honorable Jace Starfall…he’s a bit of a flirt.”

 

“Hahaha”, she laughed nervously. Her body was on edge with nerves. “When will I meet the justices?”

 

“Very soon. I’ll leave you two to check up on them, and then I’ll come back to get you.”

 

And with that, Rodrik walked out of the room.

 

Sansa got up from her chair and sat in Sandor’s lap. He cradled her body to his chest as she sat on him.

 

“I’m so scared…I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

 

“Still want that drink?”

 

She looked at him sheepishly and asked, “Yeah do you mind?”

 

He fished his flask out of his pocket and handed it to her. She took a tiny sip and relished in the burn that coated her throat. She handed it back to him, and he put it back into his pocket.

 

“You are going to be fine, little bird. If you want to take a break, just say and I’ll be waiting for you in the room next door.”

 

She kissed him on the lips and cuddled her head under his neck.

 

“I’m right here little bird. I’ve got you.”

 

And they stayed like that, Sandor holding Sansa close to his body, until Rodrik came back for Sansa twenty minutes later.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

10:42AM, Chambers of Riverrun Courtroom,

 

Sansa left Sandor with one last goodbye kiss in the hallway. Then, Rodrik and she walked towards the double doors. They stopped in front, and Rodrik knocked on the door.

 

“You are going to do great. Just take deep breaths, and everything will go smoothly. Remember, you can always take breaks. Good luck Dr. Stark. I’ll see you later.” He shook her hand as soon as one of the bailiffs opened the door. He then turned to gesture to Sandor to come follow him to waiting room down the hall.

 

“State your name miss.”

 

“Dr. Sansa Stark.”

 

“Are you here for your hearing regarding Mr. Baratheon?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Follow me inside.”

 

Sansa followed the bailiff inside the chambers. Before her, at the back of the large room, a tall, long wooden judge’s bench stood with all six judges of varying heights and weights sitting comfortably in their chairs with gavels set before them. Their eyes were all trained on Sansa as she walked toward the small table and chair directly placed a few feet away in front of the bench. The wall was covered in velvet blue cushioning decorated in small fish representing the Tully family.

 

She saw the two bailiffs standing on either side of the bench and the third bailiff stood on one side of the table. Two windows on the right side of the chambers were opened to let the stuffiness of the room out. Two tiny women sat behind a desk with laptops in front of them. _They must be the stenographers…. here we go._

 

As Sansa passed by the gallery that was filled with wooden benches for the public, she tried to keep calm. _Breathe, Sansa, you can do this._

 

The bailiff led her to the seat and took up standing on the other side of the table. He then turned to face her.

 

“Please press your right pointer finger into the inkwell on the table and press down hard on the file set before you. That file has all of your information on it. Please review and then sign. We’ll begin shortly.” Sansa did as she was told, and the bailiff on the left hand side of the bench came forward to take her signed file to give it to an old, made-up woman seating proudly in her seat at the center of the bench. She must Her Honoroable Visenya Blackfyre, she mused. The woman signed her name on the file and arranged some papers to write on in Sansa’s file for notetaking.

 

“Please hold your right hand up and repeat after me.” The bailiff who spoke to her earlier began. Sansa raised her hand.

 

“Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?”

 

“I solemnly swear.”

 

The bailiff nodded at her to sit down, and Sansa took a seat. The woman at the center banged her gavel and looked over the file again. She looked up at Sansa and began,

 

“Justices, may I present Witness A453-ZI87, otherwise known as Dr. Sansa Stark or Alayne Stone. Please address the witness as Ms. Stone for the rest of this hearing since it was written in her file as such to protect her identity and privacy. Ms. Stone will testify before us regarding case #B76HU45-ZI187, the trial indicting Mr. Joffrey Baratheon on charges of sexual assault, battery, violence against women, and violation of citizens’ rights. Do the justices have any questions yet?”

 

They shook their heads.

 

“Ms. Stone, may I present to you the Judges of the Nines. We represent Westerosi law and hold the Superior Court of Westeros. Judges if you will, please stand as I call your name. I introduce: Judge Aemon Summerhall, Judge Mace Lydden, Judge Olenna Blackfyre, Judge Torrhen Manderly, Judge Jace Starfall, and myself Judge Visenya Blackfyre. I am the leader of this funky troupe.” The justices chuckled. “Welcome to the Superior Court of Westeros, Ms. Stone. Do you have any questions before we begin?”

 

“No, Your Honor.”

 

“Justices, do you have any questions before we begin?”

 

“Ah yes, does Ms. Stone have a significant other?” His Honorable Jace Starfall said. He was a silver fox.

 

Her Honorable Olenna Blackfyre and His Honorable Aemon Summerhall burst out laughing loudly whilst the others chuckled softly. Visenya shook her head at him.

 

“Justice Starfall, if you could please your comments about the witness’s significant others to a minimum…”

 

“Visenya dear, this is an important question as to whether I can ask her out on a date.” He winked at Sansa.

 

“Justice Starfall!”, Visenya looked incredulously at him. “That’s totally inappropriate. You really can’t stop?”

 

“Jace, you are making the woman angrier than she already needs to be. Stop making your wife want to beat you!” Her Honorable Olenna Blackfyre hollered at him, holding back more laughter.

 

_Omg, they’re married? What??_

 

“Yes, I know….we always shock witnesses with that”, Olenna chuckled.

 

“Yes Ms. Stone, unfortunately those two have been married for ages, and they still argue like teenagers. The only reason why Justice Olenna knows this fact very well is because she has always been in the background watching the two of them argue for thirty five years. She’s Justice Visenya’s cousin….Hahahaha….I can’t believe they are still married to this day since Justice Starfall seems to appreciate the women.” Justice Manderly guffawed.

 

“Oh you know me very well justices! Whenever I see beauty, I can’t help but note it. Ms. Stone, you are absolutely stunning. Truly you look like the Maiden herself.” Justice Starfall suavely said. Visenya glared harshly at him. “Well, since it looks like Her Honorable Blackfyre is offended by my behavior, I apologize Dr. Stark and to my dear Visenya for my behavior. Don’t put that in the report Ms. Oxcross.” The rest of justices continued to laugh.

 

Her Honorable Blackfyre cleared her throat to silence them. “Forgive us, Ms. Stone. We seem to all be in quite a loop today…you know…elderly people can be like that. Well, let us begin. Justice Summerhall…you have the floor.”

 

She mentally prepared herself for the questioning to begin and turned to face Justice Aemon, who sat on the far left of the bench.

 

“Excuse us, Ms. Stone. We tend to not take ourselves seriously sometimes,” he said.

 

“This is fine, Your Honor. I do that all the time.”

 

He smiled at her. “Good, we all need to do that sometimes….right Visenya?” She shook her head. “I am a great admirer of your research, I must say. Truly groundbreaking.”

 

“Thank you, Your Honor.”

 

“Now, my first question…what was your relationship to the defendant?”

 

“I was his ex-girlfriend.”

 

“Are you in contact with the defendant now?”

 

“No I’m not.”

 

“When was the last time you were in contact with him?” Justice Summerhall wrote something down and flipped through his notes.

 

Sansa answered, “It must have been about…nine months ago, your Honorable.” She peered over to see the other justices listening intently or writing down notes.

 

“Before I or the other justices ask you about that, has he or any of his family member been in contact with you?”

 

“Yes, in fact, I spoke to his wife, Margarey Tyrell, last month actually.” The other justices looked up from their notes, piqued with interest, as they stared at her.

 

He paused. “Do you know Mrs. Baratheon?”

 

Sansa began to feel nervous. “Yes, she was an old friend of mine. We are no longer friends anymore now.”

 

Justice Summerhall paused in his thinking, wrote something down, and then looked up from his papers again.

 

“And before that conversation, when was the last time you spoke with her?”

 

“Oh that was years ago. In college I think?”

 

“What did she talk to you about…last month?” Justice Summerhall leaned towards her in interest. His pen was steady in his left hand, preparing to jot down her response.

 

“She asked me how I was doing and then offered me a position on her husband’s campaign team…actually now that I think about it…she asked me to speak on his behalf at events with her.” Justices Lydden, Blackfyres, and Manderly looked alarmed. Justice Starfall jotted more words on his notepad.

 

Noticing the justices’ reactions and feeling alarm grow inside her, she asked, “Your Honor, why you did asked me about my conversation with Margarey? I wouldn’t think that would be important.”

 

“Oh no, that is very important to know.” He coughed and took a sip of water in the glass that was placed before him. “Excuse me my dear….” Pause.

 

“There is an ancient code of law…that is still upheld today in fact… created by the Royal Family under King…King Viserys II, I believe. This law states that ‘a person deemed a benefactor of the Governing Family, to especially include those appointed during in times of campaign or war, may not testify against said Governing Family in the superior court of justice’…in other words, if you had accepted Mrs. Baratheon’s offer, you would have not been able to testify against her husband right now and therefore have to uphold him as true and noble. It’s a tactic that has been used by many in the past, I’m afraid.” He turned to glance at the other justices. “Mrs. Baratheon is in deep trouble with us now.”

 

_Oh my gosh…it all makes sense. That’s why she came to my house!_ “What?...I’m sorry why… how could she?... How does that work exactly?”

 

“Essentially, this law prevents anyone who would pose…how do you say…a potential liability or threat if you will…from speaking out against the Governing Family in the Superior Court in investigations, especially in times of government campaigns and war.  King Viserys II created this law because before him, the courts were always investigating cases, especially ones that happened in war or on the campaign trial, i.e. royal parades, officials to cities since many atrocities were committed then.” He took another sip of his water. “So he issued it to prevent anyone from testifying about the crimes the Royal Family committed. Now that there is no Royal Family anymore, however, there is still a Governing Family with our republic. King Viserys’s advisors are very crafty at wording it as such for times like these. Anyways, the law still holds true because of the fact that we have a Governing Family for our Republic.”

 

“Witnesses can’t be summoned or say anything potentially damaging about a member of the Governing Family in a court of law. Since Mr. Baratheon is running a campaign in the Presidential Elections and his family is the Governing Family at the moment, this law…unfortunately Ms. Stone…would have applied to you if you had accepted Mrs. Baratheon’s offer, and thus we could have to throw you out as a witness.”

 

“But how am I a benefactor to the Baratheons?”

 

“Well, in this case, you would have brought your wonderful, creative, intelligent ideas, which is defined as intellectual property by the law, to his campaign, therefore deeming you a benefactor.”

 

He paused for effect to let those words sink in.

 

_Oh my…seven hells…how could she?_

 

Justice Starfall and Justice Visenya continued to write down all of what Justice Aemon had stated.

 

“Wait, so you are saying….Margarey asked me to campaign for Joffrey so that I wouldn’t testify against him in court…”

 

“Precisely Ms. Stone.”, Justice Aemon nodded his head gravely.

 

“However, in recent months…due to our investigation of the Lannister family, the Superior Court of Westeros issued a new law to override that one. The new law states that the Superior Court of Westeros can call upon anyone, regardless if they are deemed benefactor to the Governing Family, to testify and anyone who attempts to dissuade, provoke, or threaten called witnesses, will arrested on the charges of contempt of court, violation of court orders, and trespassing with respect to justice investigation. Not a good idea.” He finished his thought.

 

“Mrs. Baratheon thinks she can outsmart us,” Justice Manderly shook his head.

 

“No, Mrs. Baratheon is just being clever. She knows how to play the political field,” Justice Lydden ended. “I’ve been watching her family grow exponentially in terms of wealth and power over the recent years. The girl is a political genius at best.”

 

“Bailiff Smith, please tell Mr. Hoare he must type an arrest warrant for Mrs. Margarey Tyrell-Baratheon immediately.”, Justice Visenya Blackfyre commanded. The bailiff left the chambers to do as instructed.

 

_Margarey…oh my gosh why? How could she? How dare she?_

 

“Wow…I’m shocked…I didn’t think she would do that.”

 

“We have been keeping tabs on the Tyrell family, and Mrs. Baratheon seems to have a good knack at strategy as Justice Lydden has mentioned. We have to therefore include in this report that she tried to prevent you from testifying…knowing we had charged her husband with several felonies.” Justice Aemon continued.

 

“Did she know you had something damaging if anything to say against Mr. Baratheon? Does she know your story, Ms. Stone?”

 

“Yes, Your Honor, she was with me when I dated Mr. Baratheon. I told her what happened to me.”

 

“Then, we have the motive and story. Justices, please include this in your notes. So, you are telling me that Mrs. Baratheon knew about your experience with the defendant and wanted to avoid having you testify against him. She knew whatever you could say was true and therefore detrimental to her and her husband’s career,” Justice Aemon reiterated.

 

Sansa nodded her head, still in clear shock on what had happened.

 

“Forgive me, Ms. Stone but we must continue, shocked as you are. I need to establish the grounds of your relationship with the defendant. So, as you stated before, you were his ex-girlfriend. How long did you date?”

 

“Eight and half years. We broke up during my fourth year of medical school and got back together again during my first year of residency, before ending it for good just before my fifth year of residency.”

 

“Did you love Mr. Baratheon during that time?”

 

Sansa looked down at her hands and was afraid of what to say next. She did love him, but he had caused her so much harm.

 

“I did for a time…I was naïve…I thought he was my everything. But he hurt me so much.” She ended sadly.

 

“Thank Ms. Stone for answering my questions.” Justice Summerhall ended.

 

“Justice Lydden, you have the floor.” Justice Visenya Blackfyre called him next.

 

Sweat had started to collect under her armpits, and Sansa fidgeted in her chair, trying to calm herself as the hearing progressed.

 

“Thank Visenya. Now Ms. Stone, continuing with Justice Summerhall’s questions, how would you describe the defendant when you first met him?”

 

She sighed, Thank the gods they aren’t asking me hard questions yet. “When I first met him, I really liked him. It was senior year…I attended Blackcastle College….”

 

“That’s a fine school.” He interrupted.

 

“Yes, I’m glad to have gone to that school. Anyways, during my senior year, he and Margarey came up for Winterfest. Margarey and I were friends at the time, and she wanted to visit me for the festival…I fell…I fell hard for him. I thought he was so attractive. He was so nice to me and his charms…he was like the perfect gentleman.” She chuckled to herself.

 

“Now your relationship at the beginning, how you would describe that?”

 

“It was wonderful. He called me when I was up at Blackcastle, came to my graduation, and visited me whenever he could when I was down at the Citadel for med school. He was a great boyfriend then.”

 

“So what changed?”, Justice Lydden took his glasses off of his face to focus on her.

 

“I don’t really know…I mean…I guess…I should have really known he was mean…”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well whenever he came home for the holidays with me, he always got into nasty arguments with my sister, Arya…but I loved him. I thought the world of him, and I blamed everything on her. I refused to see him as a horrible person. I really started to see things when he started pressuring me to have sex with him during my fourth year.”

 

“Did he hurt you then?”

 

“No, not really. I mean he would squeeze my wrists hard whenever we…umm…whenever we were engaged in acts…but I didn’t notice.”

 

“Acts such as…?”

 

She blushed. _Don’t tell me he wants to know everything…._

 

“Um…I…well…things that weren’t sex.”

 

“So a couple of blow jobs on both of your parts?” Olenna Blackfyre chimed in.

 

Sansa’s whole face turned red. “Ummm….yes…”

 

“Ms. Stone, we have heard worst. Don’t feel embarrassed about disclosing your sex life. Everything is protected.” Justice Mace responded.

 

“Right” Sansa nodded her head meekly. “So yes, Your Honor, we did that.”

 

“So at some point in your relationship, things became violent…would you say?” he asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did things become violent because he just wanted to hurt you?”

 

Sansa tensed up. “ Yes, I believe so, Your Honor. He hated people doing better than him and wanted to bring them down.”

 

Justice Lydden scratched his chin. “Please explain that further, Ms. Stone.”

 

“Well, I was getting praise from all the doctors at the hospital for all the hard work I was doing, and I would tell him all about that. Plus, I was getting calls to present at prestigious medical conferences. He began to think I was better than him.” _Which I was and still am._

 

“No further questions for me Justice Blackfyre.”

 

“Good. Justice Olenna Blackfyre you have the floor.”

 

Justice Olenna Blackfyre clasped her hands together on the bench and looked intensely at Sansa. She even shrank back in her chair.

 

“Did the defendant in fact incur bodily harm on you?”

 

“Yes, Your Honor.”

 

“Can you describe how he did that?”

 

Sansa could feel the anxiety and fear come back, crushing her in panic. “Your Honors, may I be accused for a short break?”

 

“Yes, Ms. Stone. The court will be adjourned for a quick break. Bailiffs, escort Ms. Stone out please!” Justice Visenya fired at him and banged the gavel.

 

The two bailiffs on either side of her table came to escort her out of the chambers and into the hallway.


	11. I Solemnly Swear- Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Chapter 10
> 
> Enjoy!

1:00PM, Riverrun Courtroom

 

As soon as Sansa left the chambers, she sat down on the bench besides the entrance and covered her face with her hands. _Breathe in, breathe out…deep breaths…deep breaths._

 

She knew Justice Blackfyre was only doing her job, but she felt that she was going to break down at having to answer her last question. She looked up at one of the bailiffs and asked him, “Can I visit my boyfriend in the waiting room?”

 

“We’ll have to check. Wait, right here please with Bailiff Jones. I’ll go find him.”, the other bailiff told her as he went off to find Sandor.

 

She kept on taking deep breaths to calm herself down when she heard the other bailiff say something to her.

 

“I’m sorry…what did you say?”

 

“I know it must be tough for you to answer their questions. They only want to know the truth. The faster you answer their questions, the sooner you’ll be out of here for your lunch break.”

 

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” she said to him grudgingly. _He doesn’t know what I’m going through right now._ She kept her head down and focused on her breathing.

 

Minutes later, she heard the bailiff return with Sandor walking behind him. He ran towards her, sitting down besides her and handing her a bottle of water. She took a big gulp and leaned into his body.

 

“We’ll give you some privacy.” The bailiffs walked away at a distance down the hallway where they couldn’t overhear their conversation but could still see them.

 

“Sandor, I can’t do this…I almost broke down in there,” she cried.

 

“Little bird, you are almost done. It will be over quickly, I promise.” He kissed her on the head.

 

“They want to describe what he did to me….I can’t relive those mental images…I just can’t…”

 

Sandor looked anguished. “I know little bird…you don’t have to describe in detail….just say enough to get the point across…”

 

“Ok…gosh I’m a mess…this is so hard.”

 

“I can imagine. You are almost done…almost done.”

 

The bailiffs walked back towards them and gestured for her to finish up. “The court hearing will have to proceed miss.” Sansa nodded at them and then kissed Sandor.

 

“Thanks for the water.” She jiggled the bottle at him.

 

He nodded and walked back to the waiting room.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

1:10PM, Chambers of the Riverrun Courthouse

 

Sansa sat down in her seat, placing her bottle of water in front of her, and watched the justices file into the room to sit at the bench. When everyone was settled, Her Honorable Visenya spoke.

 

“The court is now back in session. Justice Olenna Blackfyre, you again have the floor.”

 

“Thank you Visenya. Pardon me, Ms. Stone. I always ask the hard questions around here.” The other justices chuckled at that.

 

“So where were we…yes…can you describe how the defendant…your boyfriend at the time…how did he hurt you?”

 

Sansa took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and thought of Sandor. She then opened them and looked at Justice Olenna square in the face.

 

“He beat me. Left me black and blue.”

 

“Where did he hit you?”

 

“Hit me on my arms, legs…. everywhere but the face because he ‘didn’t want to mess my pretty face.” Olenna did not look pleased.

 

“When he hit you…was it because he felt like doing that to you or was it because you provoke him?”

 

She looked aghast at Justice Olenna at the suggestion that she could provoke him to beat her. _Justice Lydden just asked the same question…do I have to say it again!?!_ “No, Your Honor, as I told Justice Lydden earlier, he liked to hit me. He beat me over little things. He beat me when I didn’t want to have sex with him…beat me if I didn’t come home on time for curfew which he set for me…. beat me when I stayed out late with friends…especially if they were boys…beat me if I didn’t call him to let him know where I was…He always smiled after the beatings.”

 

“Did he hurt you in a sexual manner as well?” Tears began to form in Sansa’ eyes. _Breathe…think calm thoughts…breathe…_

 

“When I begged him to take me back after we first broke up, we had sex. It…was not like I expected…He put his hands around my throat and squeezed. He clearly liked that so I didn’t question. And that, he hurt me in the bedroom too.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Sansa was now overwhelmed with tears flowing down her face. “I didn’t want to anger him. I only wanted to please him…that’s who I am…I try to please people. During sex after that, he would slap me everywhere except my face and brutally thrust into me until I bled. I assumed that was he liked that kind of sex and would allow him to continue do that to please him.” She continued to cry.

 

“My dear…so would you say he was controlling…possessive of you?”

 

“Oh yes, Your Honor. He was so freaking controlling and possessive of me.”

 

“Did you fear for your life?”

 

“Yes…definitely at certain times…especially when he beat me hard…I thought I was going to die when he throttled me at times. He also threatened to hurt my family too.”

 

All of the justices looked sickened at what she revealed.

 

“I’m done questioning Ms. Stone.” Olenna quietly said. They let her cry like that on the stand for a couple of moments before Justice Visenya Blackfyre continued with the hearing.

 

“I’m so so sorry for what has happened to you Ms. Stone. We will do everything we can to bring justice to you.” She paused. “Justice Manderly, you have the floor.” One of the bailiffs by her side placed a tissue box on the table.

 

“Thank you Your Honor. Ms. Stone, if you forgive me but, we must go on.”

 

Sansa hiccupped and looked bleary-eyed at Justice Manderly, who was seated to the right of Justice Visenya. She reached out to grab some tissues.

 

“Did Mr. Baratheon cheat on you? Drink excessively? Anything you can name to point out horrid character?”

 

“Well, I wasn’t aware at the time…but later found out that Joffrey did cheat on me…with several women including my ex-friend Margarey Tyrell. And yes, when he took me out to events when he was Mayor, he drank excessively. He bullied his siblings too and had an awful obsession of killing things.”

 

“He killed people?”

 

“No…more like animals. He skinned his little brother’s cat alive once.”

 

Horror appeared on Justice Torrhen’s face. “My word…”

 

“Yes…his younger sister Myrcella told me of that one time when his family came up to Winterfell once.” She dabbed her eyes.

 

“Do you think he had any motives to date you?”

 

“Motives? What do you mean?” Sansa blew her nose.

 

“Well…anything to advance his career….he was not a very good politician and is being investigated for power abuse…did he find something in you that made him worthy of controlling you like that?”

 

“I don’t know if he had any motives…. he definitely likes to prey on people…that’s what I would say as his motive.”

 

“When he was Mayor…did you notice or at least observe how he treated his colleagues, especially women at the time?”

 

Sansa took a deep breath before answering, “To be honest, I can’t say for sure. I was busy trying to be a doctor while he was Mayor, and he only asked me to attend events with him.”

 

“So, at these events…were they galas for the Mayor’s Office?”

 

“Yes, they were.”

 

“How many did you attend?”

 

“Maybe four or five. I don’t really remember.”

 

“Do you remember him being rude to anyone at the events?”

 

“I really don’t remember Your Honor.”

 

“Very well. I do have one last question for you…can you tell the bench why in the file we have on you…you are named ‘Alayne Stone’?”

 

“When the report was written…it was written by my brother who is an Officer of the Night’s Watch…I begged him to give me a alias because I was afraid Joffrey would find out about the report. I was afraid he would come after me.”

 

“Thank Ms. Stone for answering my questions.”

 

“Justice Starfall, you have the last round of questions.” Visenya nodded at him.

 

“Thank you my dear. Now, Ms. Stone…why did you stop seeing Mr. Baratheon?”

 

Sansa breathed in again and looked at all of the justices. She felt very tired, her spirits knocked out of her, and could see that while they were tired, they still focused on her in interest at her pending response. Throughout her interview thus far, they had all taken copious notes of what she had said. She looked back at Justice Starfall and answered, “Where do I even start?”

 

“You may start with the basics”, his voice like a deep rough, rich timbre that reminded her of Sandor’s own gruff voice. It was very smooth to the ears.

 

“Well…going into my fifth year of residency….” She paused “he raped me. He raped me along with two of his friends.”

 

“Seven hells. Who were his friends who did that to you?”

 

“Meryn Trant and Boros Blount”

 

“I’m sorry to ask you this question…but can you describe how they raped you?”

 

She knew this question would be coming. _Remember what Elder Brother told you…don’t let the panic overcome you._ Sansa looked intently back at Justice Jace and began to share what had unfolded then.

 

“I was walking alone down the street late in the afternoon…headed to the market to pick up something to cook for a friend…when I grabbed by two pairs of hands and was dragged into a SUV… Joffrey immediately punched me and I was knocked out unconscious…*deep breath*…I’m sorry…I woke up with duck tape covering my mouth and searing pain coursed all over my body… *cry*…He and two of his friends…had beaten me up… and were…gang-raping me. They…they…*soft crying*…they raped me in every orifice…They all took turns. After they were done, they dropped me off in the park… all bloody, beaten and… like the dirty whore they called me as they drove away.”

 

Justice Summerhall paused to let Sansa calm down before questioning her again.

 

“Have his friends incurred bodily harm to you before that incident?”

 

“Yes, on several occasions, Joffrey let them beat me when he ‘didn’t feel like it’.”

 

“Do you have anyone who can corroborate with you on this incident? Were photographs taken?”

 

“Yes, Jon Stark and Myranda Royce can corroborate my story. Yes, my brother had officers take photos of me when he brought me home after incident happened.”

 

“Very good. This is important for us to get those names and pictures for our report. I have no further questions. I’m truly sorry Ms. Stone.”

 

“Thank you Your Honor.” Sansa quietly said.

 

“Thank you, Justice Starfall. Now, do any justices have any remaining questions before I ask mine?” Visenya called out to the group. Silence.

 

“Very well. Ms. Stone”, Justice Visenya looked up from writing down some notes. “You are a trained physician specializing in trauma. From one of your papers, you describe the effects of assault victims on their progression in healing on their bodies…I would like to use that same idea you proposed to the mind…how can psychological trauma from assault or rape affect the future of victims?”

 

Recalling that paper she had published during her third year of residency, Sansa readily came up with an answer.

 

“Well, the effects are profound. Victims suffer from PTSD symptoms, which can be range from having flashbacks to developing paranoia and even not leaving the house to avoid assaults. It’s very debilitating. As a doctor, I have witnessed the full on-effects of psychological trauma in assault and rape victims and it is truly awful.”

 

“Yes, indeed. Can you say you suffer from PTSD symptoms as a result of the things that happened with you via Mr. Baratheon?”

 

“After the incident, I couldn’t sleep. I kept seeing him doing that….to me…over and over again. I would freeze up in the street if I heard someone say something to him or even at work…if assault victims came in…I would break down in the on-call room. I moved away from King’s Landing shortly thereafter and the symptoms had almost stopped. I’m in a support group called Crone’s Circle to help with my mental health issues.”

 

“Is there anything else you have to say about Mr. Baratheon that you feel is important for the justices to know?”

 

Sansa stood up from her chair and locked eyes with Visenya. “He ruined my life. I gave up my family and everything to be with him. Residency as you know is truly backbreaking…and he made my life then even more hellish. I suffer psychological trauma because of him. I can’t have a normal relationship with my own boyfriend now because of him.” She paused. “If there’s one thing I want you to know about him, it’s this. The summer before medical school, his family stayed with my family as his father and my father were friends. He killed my dog Lady one day….He ran over her with his car and left for her dead. That’s how he treated me…beat me, used me…and left me for dead. He’s …cruel…he’s a cruel, sadistic, controlling monster.”

 

The justices finished writing down some final notes before Justice Visenya Blackfyre spoke again.

 

“I have concluded that the justices have enough evidence to write our final report. Bailiff Smith, please gather a list of names the witness has procured and ask her for permission to obtain the photographs and file submitted by Sargeant Officer Jon Stark for the court’s review. This session is officially over. Thank you Ms. Stone for your answers. The chambers will now be opened for an hour break.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

3:35PM, Waiting Room of Riverrun Court House

 

As soon as Sansa was escorted out by the two bailiffs, Sandor greeted her with a big kiss on her lips. They walked hand in hand, with him carrying their lunch from Susie’s, to the waiting room with the bailiffs walking behind them.

 

“Ms. Stone, you have an hour lunch break. We’ll come get you when it’s five minutes before the next session. We’ll be outside the room if you need anything.” They closed the door, leaving the two of them alone in a medium-sized room filled with an oblong wooden meeting table with black wheelchairs posted around it.

 

Sandor placed the bag containing their lunch on the table and drew Sansa in his arms. They made out for like five minutes before Sandor pulled Sansa into his lap as he sat down in one of the chairs.

 

“You’re fucking done.”

 

She smiled at him, feeling relieved. “One down, one more hearing to do.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve got Joffrey’s lawyers up next.”

 

“That’ll be nothing. Just fucking destroy them.”

 

She smirked at him and dove her hand into bag to fish for some French fries. He pulled out their two sandwiches; a pastrami melt for her and a bacon melt for him.

 

“How did it go?”

 

“As well as it could have gone. Cried a couple of times.” She shrugged her shoulders at him. “I’m just glad the first part’s over.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

4:40PM, Chambers of the Riverrun Courtroom

 

The bailiffs came to get Sansa at the one-hour mark, informing her that they were instructed to take her back to the chambers. Sandor kissed her goodbye again, telling her he would still be here and even bring a beignet for her. She giggled at him knowingly as he growled out the word beignet at her. _Boy, I’m turning this man to say beignet._

 

She walked quietly behind the bailiffs back down to the chambers of the courtroom. _Please gods…help me with this next hearing. I need to stay strong._

 

One of the bailiffs opened the door for me. Unlike before, the three lawyers dressed in dark suits with red ties marking the Lannister colors sat coolly in the wooden chairs placed in front of her small table she sat at before. She presumed they were Joffrey’s lawyers. Her Honorable Visenya Blackfyre sat at her center chair, awaiting her arrival.

 

Joffrey’s lawyers rose when Sansa stood in front of her chair and turned to face Justice Visenya. The two bailiffs returned to their positions.

 

“Good afternoon everyone. May I present Witness A453-ZI87, otherwise known as Dr. Alayne Stone to the legal team representing Mr. Joffrey Baratheon in case file #B76HU45-ZI187 filed for indictments under sexual assault, battery, violence against women, and violation of citizen’s rights against Mr. Baratheon. Dr. Stone, here is the legal team representing Mr. Baratheon, Attorneys Loreon, Gerold, and Tyland Lannisters. Lawyers, please approach the bench. The witness may sit.” Sansa and the lawyers did as instructed.

 

“Sirs, you know what you can and can not do in this court of law. You are here to ask questions to form the basis of your argument against the Judges of Nines, which must be written in a timely manner and presented before the Jury for the final ruling. The witness seated before you will only answer questions you have written down previously and only those questions. If you need to ask any more questions to clear discrepancies, you must approach the bench to ask me if they are allowed. You can’t ask the witness what she said in the previous hearing or bring up past allegations by the witness. You can’t harass or threaten the witness as she is protected under Code 9BH6 under the Superior Court statuture 1.2-314a stating that as a witness of the Superior Court of Westeros she is given special privileges and protection rights to ensure her safety.”

 

“Gentlemen, I will be here along with the four bailiffs in the room to supervise the proceedings of this interview. I will not be writing notes or record your hearing as this will lead to uninformed knowledge of the opposing team’s argument and hurt the effectiveness of your argument. If the witness does not feel comfortable with your questioning, I must therefore call objection and advise you to rephrase your questioning. That is and will be my only interaction in this hearing. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes, Your Honor.” They all replied.

 

“Good, who will be taking the stand first?”

 

“I will,” Loreon Lannister replied. He was a tall thin man with golden, greying hair with a slight slouch in his posture.

 

“Very good. State your name for the bailiff.”

 

“I, Loreon Lannister, will be taking the stand first to ask our witness questions regarding our client, Mr. Joffrey Baratheon.”

 

“Please proceed.”

 

Loreon walked slowly towards Sansa’s table and stopped about two feet away from it. He looked at her closely.

 

“Dr. Stone, if I may…how would you describe Mr. Baratheon before your relationship?”

 

“Joffrey was a kind man. He was charming and treated me well.” Sansa said.

 

“Well in what matter?”

 

“He was polite. He called me to ask how I was doing, always paid for our meals on dates, and asked for my opinion on things. He was a gentlemen.”

 

“Was he like that when you first started dating?”

 

“Yes, he was.”

 

“For how long would you say?”

 

She felt confused. What are they planning with this? “For at least three and half years I would say.”

 

“And how long did you date our client?”

 

“For eight and half years. We broke up during our fourth year together but got back together before breaking up for good again.”

 

“How would you describe your relationship after those three and a half years? Would you say…” he paused and rubbed the table she sat at with one of his fingers, “…mentally not there?”

 

“You mean mentally ill?”

 

“Yes, exactly. You are a physician and therefore have knowledge of this kind.”

 

“Well, I’m not a psychologist but I mean…I can’t be sure if he was mentally ill.”

 

“But would you say he wasn’t well?”

 

“Where are you going with this?” she challenged him.  


“We would just like to know if he had any mental health issues…any that would be concerning to you.”

 

“He was paranoid and possessive I would say. Violent at times too.”

 

Loreon nodded his head while the other two lawyers were quick to write down her answer and more notes.

 

“What was your perception of him as a Mayor? Did he abuse women at his workplace?”

 

“I can’t really say. I wasn’t observing his work ethic…although from the news he didn’t seem like a great Mayor. And I don’t know if he abused women…he abused me…”

 

“Well…he seemed to get re-elected again. Didn’t you say before that he was a charismatic young man…loveable and kind? He must have been a good leader then and a good person. Good people don’t hurt others.”

 

Sansa felt herself getting frustrated. “Well, those were the qualities I noticed when I first met him...I don't know anything about how he was in office...but…”

 

“I’m done with that question Ms. Stone.” She glared at him. “Did you spend most of your time with our client in King’s Landing while you were together?”

 

“No, for the first four years, I was in Oldtown studying at the Citadel and then was mostly working at King’s Landing Universtiy Hospital. We spent time together when I had breaks or was off from work though.”

 

“So you had limited time with him?”

 

“I mean, I was studying to become a doctor…I barely had time for friends let alone a boyfriend…so I tried to spend much of my free time with him.”

 

“Which was again…limited?” He walked back to his table. Gerold and Tyland continued to type up notes as they conversed.

 

“Yes, it was limited.” Sansa acquiesced.

 

“Have you ever provoked Mr. Baratheon?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I already told you my answer.”

 

“But are you really sure you didn’t provoke him?” He looked at her as if he was trying to scrap the truth off of her face.

 

“Objection! Mr. Lannister, the witness clearly stated her answer and you continuing with this is forcible questioning. Next question about that, and I’ll throw you out” Visenya called.

 

“I apologize, Your Honor. We already know the truth to that anyway.” Loreon smugly stated. “I’m done interviewing the witness.”

 

“Who will take the stand next?”

 

“I, Your Honor. Gerold Lannister”, Gerold stood up and pulled a chair to place in front of Sansa’s table. She shivered as the chair scarped along the marble floor of the courtroom. He sat down, situated himself and asked, “Your Honor, may I proceed?”

 

“Please.” Visenya called.

 

“Dr. Stone, has the Baratheon-Lannister family treated you kindly?”

 

“I mean, yes they did.”

 

“How if I may ask?” Sansa had no idea where they were going with this.

 

“They took me on vacations with them and visited me at school.”

 

“Was Joffrey present during those trips?”

 

“Yes he was.”

 

“Now this violent behavior of his that you allege…was his behavior learned from his parentals?”

 

“I mean…I don’t really know. I guess.”

 

“You guess?”

 

“His mother drank a lot, and I did observe his father wasn’t always nice to his mother.”

 

“Objection- what is the relevance to Mr. Baratheon?”, Judge Visenya asked to clarify.

 

“Your Honor, we are trying to establish whether Mr. Baratheon’s behavior is learned from his parents. That’s all.”

 

“Continue then.” Visenya called out.

 

“But don’t get me wrong. Joffrey treated people around him like dirt. I don’t think he learned that from his parents.”

 

“Explain, Dr. Stone.”

 

Sansa felt she had a one up on them. “He bullied his siblings, got into nasty arguments with people who disagreed with him. He left me black and blue whenever he beat me…and that was always sudden because Joffrey did what he wanted to.”

 

Gerold nodded his head but ignored the comment. “Dr. Stone, as a doctor, you’ve probably witnessed the psychological effects of victims from trauma-related events such as assault and rape. Can you describe more about what they are?”

 

“The mental aspects are just as important as the physical in any assault case. Psychological trauma is not my specialty, as I did not specialize in psychiatry for my residency. However, I know victims can suffer from symptoms similar to that of PTSD. ”

 

“But as a doctor …you deal with trauma victims on a daily basis. Is that not true?”

 

“Yes, that’s true.”

 

“Then based on your opinion as a medical professional can you state that victims of sexual assault can’t be reliably trusted for their testimonies due to psychological trauma?”

 

Sansa gasped in shock. _What an asshole. How dare he use that point? I can’t freaking believe he is doing this now._

 

“I plead the seventh.”

 

“Objection, Your Honor. Under Code 10.7613 stature of the Superior Court 8.67b- any person deemed a medical professional in the courtroom has to offer some counsel to a legal team during testimonies and can’t therefore plead the seventh?” Gerold looked back at Justice Visenya.

 

Justice Visenya looked frustrated. “Yes, that is true. Unfortunately, Ms. Stone you have to answer the question.”

 

Sansa felt like she was smacked across the face. _How am I going to answer this question without messing it up?_

 

She took a minute before responding. “Loss of memory of events of the trauma may occur in some victims but not all.” _I hope he doesn’t screw with my words._

 

“I have no further questions.”

 

“Very good. Sir Tyland Lannister, would you like to take the stand?”

 

“Not yet your Honor. May we call a quick break though and review questions we’ve added in return?”

 

“Yes!” Visenya banged the gavel. “This court session will be shortly adjourned for a brief respite. Questioning will begin after a ten minute break.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

5:25PM, Chambers of the Riverrun Courthouse Courtroom

 

Sansa and the lawyers headed back into the chambers as assumed their seated positions at their tables. They all stood as Judge Visenya Blackfyre entered the chambers and sat down at the bench.

 

She banged her gavel loudly and spoke. “This session is hereby back in session. Mr. Tyland Lannister, I have reviewed your questions and approved them. Would you like to take the stand?”

 

“Actually your Honor, the legal team has decided not to ask the witness any further questions. We are done.”

 

Sansa almost jumped for joy in her seat. _I’m finally done!_

 

“Are you sure?” Visenya questioned them.

 

“Yes, your Honor. During our break, we concluded we have enough information to write our case. Thank you for your time and thank you Ms. Stone for answering our questions.”

 

“Very well. This hearing is officially now over. Before you leave the room Ms. Stone, I must remind you that you may not discuss the details of this hearing with anyone. The reports of each team along with the final ruling of the Jury will be sent to you shortly after the Jury announces their decision. From that point onward, any soliciting from any side of each team is forbidden and punishable by law. If you have any questions or need to say something more before Mr. Baratheon’s lawyers or myself, please speak with Mr. Hoare. With this final hammer, the hearing will be declared final and dismissed. Thank you for your time gentleman and lady.” And with that final hammer of her gavel, Justice Visenya declared her hearing over.

 

“Ms. Stone, you’ll be escorted back to the waiting room and be briefed again by Mr. Hoare. Good luck sweetheart!”

 

Sansa exited the room with an extra step in her feet! _I’m done I’m done I’m done!_

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

5:50PM, Riverrun Manor, Riverrun

 

As soon as Sansa left the building with Sandor, he handed her a small bag that smelled heavenly and sweet. It contained one large beignet from the coffeeshop by his apartment, and Sansa kissed him on the cheek, murmuring a thank you to him. Getting into the car, he smirked at her and started the ignition to drive over to Riverrun Manor to meet her family there.

 

The Tully-Riverrun Castle, or commonly known as Riverrun Manor, was a great white castle with blue turrets built about thousand years ago. Although not particularly great in size, it was a well-fortified three-sided castle. At its northern border, Tumblestone River flowed past it, and to its south, Red Fork. On the west lied a moat whereupon a heavy rainstorm would fill it and make the castle impenetrable. It was the ancestral home of the great Tully Family, a powerful noble family whose wealth was built on farmland, fisheries, and horses of the region and who had founded the great city of Riverrun under King Aenys I. The Tullies had held significant power under the Royal Family until King Aerys II was deposed.

 

Sandor drove them the twenty minutes it took to reach the castle from the courthouse while Sansa munched on her beignet. She was so thankful to finally close that chapter of her life behind her; she would be forever rid of Joffrey from her life. About ten minutes away, the sky unleashed a great downpour.

 

“Shit…I didn’t think it was going to fucking rain.” Sandor cursed under his breath. “Don’t have an umbrella.”

 

When they arrived, Sansa directed Sandor to park in the gatehouse that now served as a garage. Rain drenched them as they ran up the driveway to the ornate archway that covered the driveway by the entrance and up the stairs to the door. Sansa banged the door handle of the portal and tried to cover her body from the onslaught of the rain and wind. Within seconds, a small door inset in the giant portal opened to reveal the relieved face of Catelyn Tully-Stark.

 

“Oh my gosh! Come in now!” Sandor placed a hand of Sansa’s back as he pushed her inside. Catelyn closed and locked the door as soon as they entered.

 

“I was so worried about you! Where have you been? I need to grab you some towels so you don’t shiver to death.” Catelyn looked horrified.

 

“I think you’ll have to get us a fucking dryer at this point”, Sandor grunted. He was preoccupied with taking his shoes off and squeezing the water from his hair.

 

Catelyn smirked at him. “Good to see you too Sandor. Honey how are you? How did it go?” A maid brought over some towels, and Catelyn took them from her to give them to Sandor and Sansa.

 

“I mean it’s over. I’m ok…I can’t discuss the details of what happened but it’s finally over. I’m just really relieved.” Sansa murmured, toweling herself off. She could still feel the shock and pain of the hearing.

 

“Come on, I’ll get you some hot chocolate and bring you upstairs. Sandor, you get to meet more of the family!” Catelyn nodded at them to follow her up the stairs. “Oh, and dinner’s almost ready. We are going to eat in the family solar.”

 

After stopping in the kitchen to get some hot chocolate, Catelyn led the two of them up staircases and through corridors until she finally opened a door located in the heart of the castle. The door led into the family solar, a large room with a large wooden desk located at one end of the room. In the past, the family solar was the room where all the Tullies hung out as a family. Wooden panels covered three walls, and large windows decorated in stain glass were set in the wall opposite the doorway, giving a beautiful view of the rivers flowing past the castle. A long wooden table was located near the stone fireplace while a large black velvet circle couch was located in the center of the room, with various comfy armchairs dispersed throughout a room. In the back by the desk, there was a large grand piano that sat unoccupied. Sansa looked to see all of her family sitting around the big plasma screen TV mounted in front fireplace, where they were all absorbed in watching a rugby game.

 

Roslin Frey-Tully, her aunt of thirty-one years, immediately looked up when the door opened and a big smile fell on her face.

 

“Everybody, they are here!” She got up from her place next to her uncle Edmure. Only Uncle Brynden and Uncle Edmure got up to greet her.

 

“Boys will be boys…your brother has a huge bet placed on his team, and your father is just waiting for him to fork on the money…” she explained as she kissed Sansa on both cheeks.

 

“Hello, Aunt Roz. How’s the baby doing?” Roslin was about four months pregnant with her second child.

 

“We find out the baby’s sex soon! I’m thrilled!” Roslin turned to greet Sandor. “And you must be Sansa’s new boyfriend. I’m Roslin, but you can call me Roz.”

 

“Sandor. Nice to meet you”. Sansa noticed how uncomfortable Sandor looked at meeting her family. He probably wasn’t used to being around a loving family like hers.

 

Her uncle Edmure kissed her on the cheek as he greeted her, “Good to see you doctor! How are things in the sister city?”

 

“Good Uncle Edmure! Where’s Axel?” Uncle Edmure, at age 46, had married Roslin Frey four years ago and had a young son, Axel, with her. He was two, and adored Sansa.

 

“He’s taking a nap with his grandpa.” Edmure shook Sandor’s hand as well. His eyes narrowed as he took in Sandor’s large form.

 

Then, she felt herself getting squeezed hard and laughed. Her great uncle Byrnden always gave her big, life sucking hugs. “Uncle Brynden!”

 

“Sansa dear! Where have you been? I’m tired of seeing your brother Rickon’s face all the time.” He pulled back to look at her. “My, you have grown up. And who’s this fellow?” he bellowed, shaking Sandor’s hand.

 

“This is my boyfriend, Sandor Clegane.”

 

He sized him up. “Clegane of the Westerlands?”

 

“Yes.” Sandor shook his hand back. Horror flickered in his eyes before Uncle Brynden covered it up with a curt smile.

 

“Good to have you with us.”

 

Ned and Rickon turned to wave hello and then faced the TV again to watch the game.

 

“I’m watching your brother squirm in defeat. Join us!”, Ned chuckled.

 

“No Sansa, come over here! I need some fucking help! You are my good luck charm!” Rickon yelled from his seat.

 

“You might as well join us for the game…your brother’s team losing and I can’t wait to see his face at the end.” Brynden said to them, and wrapped an arm around Sansa, leaving Sandor to stand besides Catelyn awkwardly.

 

“Tell us missy what have you been up to all these years! I want to hear all the crazy hospital stories!” Brynden said to her as he walked towards where Ned and Rickon where seated. Catelyn rolled her eyes and went to speak with her brother Edmure about something by the piano.

 

“Come on Sandor, join us! Dinner will be up shortly.” Roz invited him. Sandor looked around the room, feeling totally out of place.

 

So, he went over to join the Tully-Stark clan with Aunt Roz.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Later on in the evening, Riverrun Manor,

 

After sitting down to a hearty meal, the male Tullies grilled Sandor to determine if he was worthy of Sansa. She was flushed pink in the face, from both the sweet plum wine and feeling embarrassed at the rapid speed of questions being flung at Sandor about their relationship. In the end, they grudgingly nodded their heads at him. 

 

“Don’t you fuck this up Sandor. Uncle Brynden will be on your ass like sticky glue!” Rickon said, pointing a drum of chicken at him. Sansa guffawed at him but, she didn’t notice the dark stares Edmure, Brynden, and her grandfather were giving him.

 

Hoster Tully sat holding baby Axel at the head of the table laughing loudly with the others as Uncle Brynden and Ned cracked jokes back and forth. Rickon even said a couple of good ones and had her whole family in tears. Sansa spent most of her time whispering conspiratorially with Rickon about what was going on- _did he think the family liked Sandor? What’s with you and Dad betting on rugby games now?_ She barely registered how left out Sandor felt as he tried to chat with Roslin, who seemed to be the only family member speaking to him.

 

After watching some TV with the family for about an hour, Sansa quietly said goodnight to them and dragged Sandor up some more stairs until she found the overhand that led to the balcony above the solar. As a child, Jon would bring her up here and hoist her up on the bench so that they could point at all the towns they could see from afar. She wanted to bring Sandor up here to tell him what had churning in her mind earlier that day.

 

They sat down the old couch and looked at over the rivers. The sun was setting now, and soft oranges and pinks bled in the sky.

 

“Sandor…I want to talk to you about something.” She looked up at him, and he turned to face her.

 

“What is it little bird?”, he asked tiredly.

 

She grabbed his hands and held them in her lap before starting. “I…I just want to thank you for coming with me today. It meant so much to me…to have you here and…I can’t thank you enough...” She started to tear up but Sandor squeezed her hands to stop her.

 

“Don’t cry little bird…you are ok.”

 

“No I’m more than ok…I’m so happy.” She got up and stood by the crenellation, her back facing him. “Sandor, I’ve been so happy with you. These past four months have literally been incredible…the best ones of my life so far.” She smiled. “I honestly so glad I found you…and this morning…I was hit with this feeling. I looked at you…I felt something explode in my heart today…I…”

 

She took a deep breath, turned to face him, and with the strength inside her, spilled everything inside her heart.

 

“Sandor I love you. Gosh, I love you and I’ve fallen in love with you. I know I’ve had a crazy past, and my life is never constant but you are the only constant in my life. You make me a better person, and I want to tell you that I love you.” She ended.

 

She glanced at him and saw how a wave of various emotions flashed across Sandor’s face, notably distrust and discomfort. He sat there, his fists clenched tight and cold.

 

“Sandor…what’s wrong?”

 

“Little bird…I…you can’t love me.”

 

Sansa’s mouth fell open as he continued. “A girl like you…you can’t love me…I… Look at me!” Sandor stood up and clamped his hands around her wrists, shaking her. “Fucking look at me”, he yelled. “I’m a fucking felon. I beat people up. I’m ugly as shit. I could never deserve your love. Hell, I don’t either deserve a sliver of your love.”

 

She shoved him and slapped him across the face. “How dare you say that? After everything?”

 

“Why should I believe you? I told you at the beginning I wasn’t the kind of man you didn’t want to be with. But you continued to be with me. I mean we messed around and shit… and you introduced me to your family. But did you see your great uncle’s reaction as he sized me up? Or the glares they gave me at the dinner table? They barely even talked to me at dinner. Only your fucking aunt Roz had the fucking courtesy to chat with me and I hate that shit. I mean, even the guy at the fucking courthouse today gave me a look that said ‘what they fuck are you doing with her’. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice a glimmer of fear pass through his eyes. They all know of my fucking family…my history. I don’t fit into your fucking perfect picture of family. I come from a family of killers. From the fucking shitty scum of men! I don’t deserve that feeling you call love! I’m not meant for you!”

 

“Sandor, you are meant for me! You are kind to me…and you treat me right…”

 

“Better than Joffrey right?” he sneered.

 

Sansa couldn’t believe him. _Where is this coming from?_ “Sandor, believe it or not, I do have a heart, and it only beats for you. Please, believe me!”

 

“Yeah, keep on fucking telling yourself that...maybe it will make your cunt twitch stronger for me too” he growled as he stormed away and slammed the door behind him, leaving Sansa to cry out in agony alone on the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...so....thanks for guys for sticking with me thus far! I promise you the sex chapter is coming up soon!! Also, give me some time to write the next chapters...I need to explain a whole lot....


	12. Je suis seule maintenant (I am alone now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while!! This chapter is dedicated to littleimagination who pleaded that I continue this story! Here's to you. Thank you so much! :D
> 
> Also, shoutout to the people who read my story and comment. You seriously keep me going with this and I always welcome your comments!
> 
> Last but not least, forgive if I mess up some details. It's been a while. I have to re-read my notes again.
> 
> ENJOY!! LEAVE COMMENTS! k thanks bye

Middle-to-end of October

 

Her alarm clock blared next to her on top of her nightstand, and Sansa grumblingly threw one of her white-laced throw pillows her mother had gotten her a while back for her birthday at it. She didn’t want to get up now… _it’s too soon_. She needed uninterrupted silence. She wanted to go back to dreamland. She needed to wallow. She needed to forget.

 

_I miss him._

 

She curled her fluffy white comforter tighter around her body in hopes that its softness would buffer against the sharp pain she felt in her chest.

 

_I miss him._

 

Ever since that fateful night in September, they drifted apart from each other. Of course, she tried to call and text him. She pleaded with him mercilessly.

 

_Sandor, please. I love you._

_I need you!_

_Sure at first, my family didn’t seem too thrilled about you but everyday, they ask me everyday ‘How’s Sandor doing? Will he be coming up with you for Giving’s Day? They love you!_

_Sandor, you made me feel like the most special girl! Baby, I want you._

**_San_ _dor!!_ **

 

But to no avail, her words fell flat; he didn’t budge. She even showed up at his apartment one night after her shift in the trauma ward, banging on the door but to no end, she heard nothing. And after that came the pain. It seemed to have no end. She continued to attend Crone’s Circle, sitting in her chair every Thursday hoping he would show, but her wish never coming true. Sansa could feel herself crumbling inside with each passing day.

 

After that weekend, Sansa poured herself into her work; it helped take the edge away, preoccupying her mind with other things to busy herself with. She ended up taking more late night shifts in the ER and trauma ward and even got back onto Father Surgical Ward to do some OB/GYN cases. She finally sent in her edits for her research article for approval. She barely smiled when she received the email informing her that her article had in fact been accepted and would be circulated in other noted journals.

 

She rarely spent time at home because there were little signs, reminders of him lying around everywhere there. His favorite brand of coffee sitting on her pantry self. Her pillows with his piney, manly scent on them, her drawers filled with some of his clothes he kept whenever he stayed over. His extra stupid blue toothbrush besides her own toothbrush, standing there in limp conquest. Even that photograph of the two of them rowing on God’s Eye Lake upon her desk. She tossed and turned in her sleep and woke up from heart-stopping nightmares of her past. Thoughts of Joffrey beating her. Even worse, Sandor appeared in them, telling her the same words he had said to her on the balcony. _**I’m not meant for you!**_

 

Bronn had tried to ask her if everything was all right when he stumbled on her waking up from a nap in the on-call room one early evening.

 

“Hey doc. Dr. Mordane wanted me to let you know that you have to take over her surgeries later on…her husband was admitted last night with chest pains…”

 

She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes and mumbled a quiet thanks.

 

“You ok doc?”

 

She stared at him and smiled at him, even though they both knew it was fake. “I’m fine Bronn. I had a rough night. Thanks for asking though.”

 

“You always seem to have rough nights. Is this about….Sandor?”

 

She stood up, stretched her limbs, and walked to the other side of the room to head to the lounge. “No, Bronn. It’s not about him.” She couldn’t even say his name. “I’m just having trouble sleeping. Thanks for asking though. I have to go but, I’ll see you later.”

 

She avoided all the phone calls and text messages from Randa and Dany and at night after long days at work, she sat on her couch in front of the TV eating ice cream and drinking wine. Randa had screamed at her on one message she left on her answering machine, “ _SANSA YOU BETTER PICK UP THIS FUCKING PHONE!??! I’M SO FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU?? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED??? Sandor isn’t picking up his phone either…you aren’t…CAN YOU PLEASE CALL ME??”_

 

Why doesn’t he love me? was all she could think about.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Sansa barged through Elder Brother’s office after their early morning meeting, thoroughly stressed out.

 

He looked up from his papers at her from his seat, and gestured her to close the door. She closed the door and sat down.

 

“Gossip around the wing says there’s a doctor with a bad attitude.” He shuffled and then laid his papers on his desk.

 

“I didn’t think you were one to follow gossip, doctor.” She crossed her arms angrily across her chest.

 

Elder Brother’s eyebrows raised up in question, and he sat back in his chair waiting for her response.

 

“I’m sorry, Dr. Elder. That’s totally uncalled for. I know you don’t really pay attention to that kind of stuff. I’m just really stressed out…My brothers are coming down this week, and I have to worry about these new cases coming up.” She rubbed her face.

 

“Really?” He smiled softly. “I know stressed Dr. Stark but nothing like this. I’ve been watching you roam the halls on your shifts. You seem a bit…. angry, hurt…I’ve noticed you’ve been like that for a while.” Elder Brother prodded gently.

 

Sansa sighed. She knew regardless of her evasive answers, he would find out the truth. And in that moment, she knew she had to tell him. Dr. Elder was always supportive of her and lent his ear whenever she was in sticky situations.

 

“….It was to do with Sandor…”, she trailed off. He nodded his head, hoping she would continue.

 

Sighing, she said, “We are this thing…actually no, we aren’t together really…I don’t know. You see…I told him I love him a couple weeks ago. And I do…with all of my heart. But he bailed…well he said some things and left. We haven’t talked since.”

 

Elder Brother folded his hands across his desk. “That explains why he seems so intent on killing my bushes…”. he chuckled. “So you told him you love him?”

 

A faint blush of pink colored her cheeks. “Yes, I did. I just don’t know why he got so angry…He said that he didn’t deserve my love. Did I do something wrong?”

 

He took some time thinking of a response before responding. “No, you didn’t do something wrong. See…”, he explained, “Sandor is a complicated man. Believe me. I just think Sandor is the type of person who loathes himself.”

 

“How can you say that?” She was shocked.

 

“I’ve known him for a while. He’s had a hard life. Foster homes at the time he was 12 after his father died. Lost his mother and much beloved sister when he was young. Had a murderous monster of a brother who bullied and scarred him. Went to the military and prison. He’s a rough man. I try to help him though. I think you know that much…” She nodded her head at that.

 

“But what you may not realize…is that Sandor doesn’t let people in, including people like yourself…someone as special as you are to him. He hates the fact that people automatically assume he’s like his brother. And you and I both know he, in fact, is not. People stare at him like he’s a monster because of his scars. Over time, a person with that type of history tends to think very little of himself…always seeing the negative out of everything.”

 

He paused. “Sansa, I don’t know what he said to you…but you shouldn’t believe what he said. Anger and self-loathing are his specialty, not his strong suit. I’m trying to help him with that. But, I will tell you that Sandor loves you. Dearly and irrevocably. He just can’t imagine a world where you love him just as much as he loves you.”

 

She looked at him in awe. _He loves me?_ “Did he say that to you?”

 

“No, but I know. Trust me. He holds a very special place for you in his heart.”

 

Thinking on what Elder Brother had just said, she looked at the window in order to keep the tears at bay. “What should I do?”

 

“Take some time off. You are stressed. You are going to work yourself to death. Go visit a friend in a city, go to the coastline, go visit your parents…do anything. All the attendings and I know you have worked hard over these past weeks. You need to take a break. Do that for yourself.”

 

She smiled weakly. “You sure?”

 

“Yes, Dr. Stark! You haven’t taken any vacation days yet, and you’ve racked some up!” He smiled back at her. “Please, don’t make me beg you.”

 

She giggled at him. “Ok, I’ll take this weekend off.”

 

“No, start today. We have more than enough doctors to help out in the ward. I’ll rearrange the board and the schedule. Don’t you worry. I’ll let Dr. Darry know that you’ve taken the day off.”

 

She stood up and shook his hand. “Thanks Elder Brother. I really appreciate you.”

 

He walked her to the door. “Thank you for sharing with me. I know how much you two care about each other. Give each other another time…this is meant to last.” He stood up and walked over to her.

 

“This may seem like it’s the end of the world but, I promise you…this is just a little bump in the road. Give him time.”

 

Sansa gave him a bear hug. “Elder Brother, you have no idea how much your words meant to me. Thank you so much…seriously from the bottom of my heart. You are a great friend.”

 

He hugged her back. “You too friend. Call me if you need anything.” Then, he watched her walk down the hall with a quicker pep in her step.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….. 

Sansa pressed the gas pedal harder as she zoomed up and down the hills of the highway, trying to distance herself from God’s Eye and Sandor as far as possible. The car zoomed under the overhanging sign that told her in bold white letters, “The Eyrie, 75 miles”.  Yesterday after leaving work earlier telling her, she had texted Mya Stone with a short message, “I’m coming to visit” and went on upstairs to her room to pack her large red Longchamps carry-on travel bag.

 

Mya Stone, like Randa, was one of her best friends from college. While Randa was deemed the crazy one of their troupe and Dany being the leader of the pack, Mya was the rock of the group. Sansa had met her at the end of spring semester at a sorority recruitment event freshmen year. Sansa and one of her friends, Jeyne, were gushing about one sorority they really wanted to join when Mya walked up to them and told them square in the face that it was pointless rushing. “If you are going to rush, don’t go with stupid”, she had said, pointing to the sorority girls they had just chatted with.

 

Sansa held Mya in high regard; they shared the same love of learning, which often found the two girls staying up late in the library doing work. Even more so, Mya had a tough childhood. Born the “bastard” daughter of Robert Baratheon (and therefore related to her ex) and some maid at the Eyrie, she grew up in a poor neighborhood with her mother, her father barely acknowledging her. Her mother died when she was 12, and she was forced to take up residence at the Eyrie where she worked as a servant before being taken in by the Royces when she was 16. They had helped pay for her schooling after she showed interest in becoming a lawyer and pushed her to achieve the greatest in life. Now, she worked for high-profile firm, Colemon, Stone and Associates, and represented many important families, the Arryn family. Sansa respected her because she worked hard, had good values, and was a no-nonsense talker that reminded her fondly of her little sister Arya.

 

When Sansa first began dating Joffrey, Mya, like her sister Arya, was one of the few who opposed her relationship. _Sansa, I’m telling you he’s a fucking snake. Don’t trust him_ , she recalled her telling her late at night at one of their sleepovers. They had a falling out soon after they graduated college. Nothing bad, it was just that they went their separate ways. Mya went east to work a paralegal internship at Colemon and Associates while starting law school at Vale College. Sansa ventured down south for med school. Every once in a while, Mya emailed her asking how she was doing, what was it like working in a hospital, and updated her on the latest scoop in her life. Sansa had always meant to visit her and patch things up but was always too busy. But, today was a different story.

 

After stopping for a quick rest stop break, Sansa drove about 10 more minutes until she saw the exit for the Eyrie and climbed her car up the treacherous mountain road that lead to the magnificent city in the sky.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

She parked her car in the garage under the industrial steel modern building that housed the offices of Colemon and Associates. Walking up the staircase to the lobby and stopping to get a pass from the security guards once there, she reached the elevator bay and pressed level 21 once inside. As the elevator climbed to her destination, Sansa prepped herself for how she was going to greet her long-time friend.

 

_Hey Mya!....Sup…no that’s a Randa thing to say.. MYA!! I haven’t seen you in ages!...no that doesn’t sound right._

 

The elevator pinged and opened the doors to an ornately decorated office that looked like it wasn’t supposed to house a powerful law firm. She had pictured glass and steel with some deco furniture. Nevermind plush red rugs that sunk in when you took a light step, gaudy golden chandeliers, or a fine wooden finish to the walls with portraits of old white men staring down at you.

 

She walked up to the front desk and asked the modelesque women seated there in perfect poise, “Hi. I’m looking for Mya Stone. Do I have the right office?”

 

“Walk around the desk, down the hall until the second to last door on the right.” She said brusquely, not even looking up from her computer to acknowledge her.

 

“Thanks.” She made her way down to Mya’s office and stopped in front of her door. She took several deep breaths before the door opened with such gusto that it took her breath away.

 

There, in the doorway, stood Mya. She was wearing a midnight black blazer, underneath a cream white halter-top and bell-bottom designer black dress pants. Her straight, black hair was cut short in a sharp bob, tiny steel glasses perched along a delicate nose. Dark eyes lined with mascara intimidated you and pierced your soul. Her bangs framed her face, already making her pale white skin pop out more. She was striking, almost ephemeral.

 

“You haven’t changed at all Sansa.” Her burgundy-colored lips formed a smirk.

 

“Wow….you haven’t either.”

 

“It’s been a long time.”

 

“Yes, very long.” She rubbed her shoulder. “May I come in?”

 

“Of course. Have a seat.” She gestured to the comfy chair in front of her desk and closed the door, following Sansa into the room.

 

Sansa glanced quickly around. A large room opened out before her. Wooden bookshelves filled with tomes presumably written about law, theories of law, etc. and binders of cases lined the walls. What should have been a wall behind the desk was replaced with large glass windows, giving an awesome view of the Eyrie and mountains around it. Behind Sansa, a wall, painted with a deep ocean blue color, was decorated with Mya’s diplomas and pictures of her childhood. She could even point out a picture of the crew dating back to their sophomore summer. A plush cream carpet absorbed the vibrations of the noise around them while a diamond chandelier cast a sparkly light in the room.

 

Once seated, Sansa watched Mya glide her way to her desk. Taking her blazer off to place on her desk chair, Mya shuffled around some papers around, logged off her computer, and turned towards her.

 

“Sansa, oh my gosh. I can’t believe you are actually here. Like in the Eyrie, in my fucking office! How can this be? Fucking jeez, girl! How have you been?”

 

Sansa smiled. “Well, I’ve been better. I have so much to tell you.”

 

“Do please! Wait, you want something to drink? I have some tequila.” She waggled her eyebrows and got up to open the cabinet to get the bottle.

 

“Oh no! Water is fine! Mya, please. If Randa knew we were taking shots without her, she would have me by the throat.”

 

Mya turned back around, holding a bottle of water for her. “Wait, Randa doesn’t know you are here?”

 

“No.”

 

“Wow. This must be a very special visit then.”

 

“Yes, very special indeed. I haven’t seen you in forever and want to catch up. Also, I want to patch things up ever since….” She tensed up, waiting for her response.

 

Mya brought the bottle of tequila with two shot glasses along with the water back to her desk and sat down. “Please San. I know things weren’t the best between the two of us in the past but that doesn’t mean I hate you. You are one of my best friends. At least the realest.” She pushed the water towards her.

 

Sansa blushed. “Really?”

 

“Yes girl! Sansa, even though we disagreed, I still loved you. Still do.”

 

 _Thank god! I don't know what I would do without her._ “Mya, you have no idea how much I missed you. And you were right…about everything…I’m sorry.”

 

“No worries.” Mya filled up their shot glasses. “I’ll fully accept your apology if you take a shot with me, dear old friend.” She winked.

 

Sansa laughed while shaking her head. _Still same old, same old Mya._ She reached for the shot glass and lifted her arm to salute her.

 

“Cheers to friends. Time may come between us but never weaken our bond.”

 

“Cheers.” They knocked one back and giggled.

 

“My My, Mya giggling! What has this world coming to?” Sansa laughed.

 

“Man, don’t even get me started. I have shit to tell you!”

 

“Can we talk somewhere else? Your office…isn’t really the best place…to…” Sansa gestured.

 

“Yeah, I agreed. When you work in an office with men touting their egos….and not even to mention sitting in this place that oozes privilege, never mind the decorations that mimic some gaudy 13th century library, this ain’t the place to lay down some deep shit. Let me call a couple of people first. I have the perfect place in mind.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Gates of the Moon Diner, 8:23PM

 

Surrounded by plates of mostly finished mac n’ cheese, fried chicken, biscuits, cheesy grits, fruit salad, and golden brown pancakes, Mya and Sansa were chatting and munching away on their feast.

 

“San, no seriously, it’s like I’m digging for gold in people’s assholes. You have to see how idiotic some of the top guys are at my office. ‘ _Hey Hey Mya, you banging tonight?_ ’ Da fuck is that supposed to mean?”

 

Sansa could barely stop laughing as Mya regaled some of her office stories from working at her firm. From what she learned, most of the guys were sleezy, frat boys taking their jobs easy and putting all of their effort into boosting their long lost prides. And for the few women there, there were all thin, modelesque, barely ate anything except kale and weird diet shakes from Essos. ‘ _They are supposed to make you lost 3 pounds in 3 days!_ ’ Mya imitated the high-pitched voice of one woman. Sansa nearly peed her pants.

 

“How do you work with these people?” Sansa wheezed and went to grab her milkshake to take a sip.

 

“I don’t freaking know. And while I’m the boss to most of these people, I feel like I might strangle someone.” Mya took a bite of her biscuit.

 

“You should leave!”

 

“I’m thinking about it. I can’t leave yet because I made partner two years ago. But, I’m secretly scouting the field. Looking to settle with some other firm down south or something. But enough about me, I want to hear about your life!” Mya smiled.

 

Sansa started off with her residency days, avoiding discussing Joffrey and detailing her research and interesting surgical cases. Mya listened with rapt attention while finishing off the rest of their meal. When she told Mya she dumped Harry, she did a fist pumped, making Sansa double over in laughter. 

 

_Now I have to tell her about Sandor. Here it goes._

 

“So umm….there’s this guy…no…I love someone, Mya.”

 

Mya slammed her milkshake down on the table. “What?? OMG I’m so happy for you! Who’s it?”

 

“This guy…his name is Sandor. I met him at this event I went to a while back.”

 

“Ooohhh!!! You got a picture?”

 

“Yeah hold on.” She pulled out her cellphone to pull up a picture of him.

 

“Holy shit! Damn, San. Can I get a piece of that?” Mya gushed.

 

“Hahaha…I mean you can I guess.” Sansa smiled sadly.

 

“Wait, I was just joking. Are you two together?” she leaned closer.

 

“That’s the thing. I told him I loved him. He said he couldn’t deserve my love and left. I haven’t talked to him since.” Sansa breathed in deeply. “He broke my heart.” She covered her face with her hands.

 

“I’m sorry babe. Shit, San. When you were together, did he…you know…respond well to your affections?” Mya asked softly.

 

“Kind of. I mean, he always had this expression where he couldn’t believe I was dating him. Always told me ‘I’m not your kind of man.’”

 

“Sansa…how do I put this gently? His ego is fucked.”

 

“Harsh, My…harsh.”

 

“Look, I can’t spew shit nicely like Dany ok? Fuck, you know me. I say things like it is. Honestly, it seems to me like he has low self-esteem. And then, you come along and start dating him. You are beautiful, amazing, smart, sexy! You are a fucking surgeon! The guy can’t beat that. So imagine how he was with you…he probably thought the world was playing a joke on him and everyone else made sure of that.”

 

Sansa groaned and felt herself getting frustrated. “But that shit doesn’t matter! He made me so happy. I mean truly happy. Ever since Joffrey fucked up my life, I’ve been a shell of misery. Even before Joffrey, I wasn’t happy. Sandor lit my world aflame. I love him so much.” Tears began to poor in her eyes.

 

Mya signaled to the waiter for more drinks. “Sansa, I know you do. But to him, it didn’t matter; he couldn’t get past his low self-esteem. It’s frustrating and troubling to hear but, there are ways to get through that.”

 

Sansa tried to calm herself down.

 

"Look Sansa," Mya reached over to place one of her hand in hers. "I know this is hard. But, Sandor doesn't need to hear words, proud proclamations of love. Actions speak louder than words. Just a different approach."

 

Sansa smiled sadly. “Ok. I’ll try that. Thank you Mya.”

 

“No problem. I figured you came up to visit me about something like that.”

 

“What! No!...I mean…I wanted to see you…Mya…” Sansa’s upper half flushed in a soft pink color.

 

“Sansa, please. I’m blunt. It’s ok.” She squeezed her hand back. “I’m glad you came.”

 

She squeezed back. “Me too.”

 

“Besides, for Randa’s sake, I must ask you how the sex is. Is he huge? He looks like a giant in those pics you showed me.”

 

Just then the waiter came back with refills of their milkshakes. Sansa couldn’t have turned brighter red. Once the waiter left, she hit Mya’s shoulder.

 

“Seriously, great timing!”

 

“Oh come on! You knew that question was coming. Everyone knows you have a sex life, big deal.” Mya grinned.

 

“Well,…..we haven’t had sex yet.”

 

Mya dropped her spoon into her milkshake.

 

“WHAT?!? Are you fucking with me?”

 

“Mya! Language.” Sansa drank some of her milkshake. Gosh, that’s good.

 

“No I’m not toning down my language for your innocent ears. Fuck! At least tell me you guys hit third base.”

 

Sansa’s face turned into a tomato.

 

“Aww yeah babe! Give me some deets! How big is his cock?”

 

“What? No, I’m not telling you everything! I’ll just say I’m more than satisfied. Thank you very much.” Sansa drank some more.

 

“Well I’m going to have to probe you later because right now Mr. Asshole-Harry Hardyng is making his way right now to our table.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

_You know that awkward moment…you find yourself sitting with your friends, having a moment, and all of a sudden, out of the blue…as if the gods were planning this moment so right, your ex shows up.  Not the good ex, that bad ex. The one who was a huge jerk._

_Now the awkwardness fills in. You keep moving in your chair to alleviate some of the tension only to find out that no it is not going away, it’s just building up more. The uncomfortableness, sweaty palms. Feeling that unwanted sexual tension he’s radiating towards you. Wanting to run a thousand of miles away from him._

_Yeah that’s what I’m feeling now._

 

Harry stood at the end of their corner booth table, black suit on with his lie loose and iPhone in hand, in the other bags of diner food to-go.

 

“Well, well. Ladies. Good Evening.” He nodded at Sansa. “Looks like you two had a feast.”

 

Mya glared at him. “Look what the cat dragged in. Another asshole.”

 

“Ah, Mya. You are being too nice.” Smugness oozed out from his pores.

 

“Gosh, you sicken me. Don’t you have something better to do? Like banging some of my work colleagues. I know you like them thin with a side of bony bitchiness.”

 

His smirk fell off his face in an instant. “Why don’t you take that stick out of your ass, Mya? It isn’t making you look any more desirable, especially at your age.”

 

“It seems you’ve become a bigger jerk, Harry.” Sansa intervened.

 

Harry turned his body slightly towards her and leaned in. “Sansa, always a pleasure to see you. Where’s that stupid boyfriend of yours? Shouldn’t he help you out with that extra milkshake of yours?”

 

 _Low one._ “He’s back at home. Can’t a girl visit a dear friend? Besides, I know the first thing when I get home is snuggle with him.” She winked at Mya, and Mya burst out laughing.

 

Harry grimaced and looked at his watch. “Well, I’ll let you two at it. I have something important to do, you know, working around the clock during this intense election season. Anyways, it’s always great chatting with you both.” And with that, he brusquely walked away.

 

“San, you have some teeth. Didn’t know your bite matched your bark!”

 

“Yeah, hanging out with a guy like Sandor will do that to you.”

 

“You want to head out of here? Start the real partay?”

 

“Sure!” She signaled for the check.

 

“No, Sansa. This is all on me. Let me treat you this weekend! We are going to have a blast!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………… 

For the next couple of days, Mya took Sansa hiking in the mountains near by the Eyrie, eating at the best eateries (not to mention a couple of late night stops at the Gates of the Moon Diner), and touring the Eyrie castle and other attractions around the area. One day, they drove out in Mya’s car to Gulltown, a major port city in the Vale and took her to eat fresh oysters at her favorite dive bar there.

 

Through the laughter, full stomachs, stories of cherished memories, and making of new ones, Sansa felt her friendship with Mya grow even stronger. She barely even thought about Sandor for most of her trip. Most. Even now and then, she caught herself thinking about what he was doing, how he was doing, and she would zone out. Thankfully, Mya was there to keep her focused.

 

On the last day mid-morning, Mya took Sansa to a local brewery and filled her trunk with craft beer and brew. “Sansa this shit is so good. It’s better than that piss you drink up North. This is good beer!”

 

And with lots of hugs and farewell kisses, Sansa promised to visit Mya again soon, promising to keep in touch by phone call more now, and said goodbye to her dear friend.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Once her vacation was behind her, Sansa felt a little bit more at peace, in all honesty. Sure, she felt less stressed at work, several doctors and nurses on staff pointed out to her on her shifts and even her parents, her brothers Robb and Theon who visited her shortly thereafter noted that Sansa was less grouchy. But still, thoughts of Sandor weighed heavily on her mind. She couldn’t get past how he had just left her, standing there on the balcony wearing her heart on her sleeve and later crying, no sobbing. I miss him terribly, she admitted to herself one night. So, that’s when she formed a plan to get Sandor back.

 

That plan found her standing outside his apartment door one Saturday morning she had off. Ok Sansa, breathe. She looked at his door and tried to think of something to say. She knew if she kept thinking more, she would probably psych herself out. Just do this.

 

Her knocks against his door seemed to resonate even louder than expected. **It’s now or never.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT CHAPTER IS NEXT!!! GET READY CAUSE IT'S COMING! Please leave comments!


	13. Passion Lingers on My Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I slightly terrified about the chapter I just wrote? Yes. A THOUSAND TIMES YES!!! I even changed the rating just to cover my bases.
> 
> But I promised you smut, and smut you shall have! LEMONS ON LEMONS ON LEMONS! ENJOY!!! Bring a fan; you are going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the song that Sansa sings in this chapter if you want to hear how it sounds (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsiSRSgqE4E). I imagine her to have a soulful voice.
> 
> I DO NOT own those lyrics or Jennifer Hudson's beautiful voice! 
> 
> Please leave comments!!!! :D
> 
> **I edited this again b/c I saw some mistakes I missed earlier. oops

She stared at his door, expecting to hear his heavy footsteps shuffling towards her, but she heard nothing.

 

She knocks again. Nothing.

 

A small voice rises on its heels in her head. _Don’t panic now. He’s probably just…idk…doing something._

 

She knocks again, this time a little harder and takes a step back. Nothing. “Sandor, answer the door! It’s me”, she says. A neighbor down the hall opens the door to find the source of the commotion.

 

“Quiet lady! People are trying to sleep.” The door slammed.

 

_Jeez, it’s only 9AM!_

 

Ignoring the neighbor, she continued knocking on the door, a faint blush forming on her cheeks at her seemingly desperate attempt to get Sandor to answer the door. She’s all about ready to scream and pound on his door when suddenly it flies back from under her fist. There, Sandor stands, wearing a wife-beater and grey gym shorts on, hair slightly damp as if he had taken shower just moments ago.

 

_Oh, he was in the shower._ Images of a water running down Sandor’s naked back down to his butt fly into her head. **_Oh damn._** Sansa has to cough to stop the flare-up of arousal that was just about to course through her body. _I wish I were in that shower with him._

 

Regaining her composure, she locked eyes with him and stated firmly, “We need to talk.”

 

“I thought I made it very clear that I didn’t want to see you again.” he grunted out, firmly holding the door to block her from coming inside.

 

Straightening her back to appear taller, she sized him up. “I didn’t know you were the one to back down, Sandor.”

 

“I never fucking back down.”

 

“Then, grow some balls and let me in. We need to talk. **NOW**.”

 

Sandor looked like he was about to argue with her, to protest her assault on him so early in the morning on a Saturday, but Sansa silenced him with a look. “Don’t even think about it. I mean business.” She jabbed a finger into his chest. “Let me in.”  Brushing her hand off, he then moved to let her in, proceeding to close the door right behind her.

 

She had only been to his apartment a couple of times, some to pick him on dates they had and the other times found themselves kissing each other with ferocity and blindly making their way to his bedroom after dinner. His apartment was nothing really to speak of; it was a typical bachelor pad. Located in the Harrenhal district, an up and coming neighborhood with a sketchy past, his apartment was situated in a complex that had an ugly concrete finish, unlike all of the other brick factories-turned apartment buildings in the area.

 

Looking around, she noticed no decoration or family pictures covered the walls at his place. Although his apartment was a large space fashioned into a L-shape, it held the very few possessions Sandor owned. In the main family/eating area, a large TV atop a black bureau stood off from the front door to the left; a black leather couch sat about two feet away from the TV. Opposite the front door, a glass sliding door revealed a small balcony that had two white small chairs and table.

 

Behind the couch, a wooden dining table stood with four chairs around it, and a plate and cup lied on top with the crumbles of his last meal. She knew that Sandor had built this table with his bare hands after he got out of prison. On one of the chairs, she saw one of her old college sweatshirts lying there. The kitchen was to the right of the area while beyond the table, she vaguely remembered there being a hallway that led to a bathroom and two small bedrooms.

 

She could feel him behind her, and she moved away from him, knowing his very presence would distract her from her purpose of coming here. She walked absently around for a bit while taking in his apartment. So many fond memories were made here. Sansa laughing so hard she cried while trying to rebuff the attacks of Sandor tickling her tummy. The two of them watching the sunset holding hands on his balcony. She got lost in her remembering. Sandor, however, interrupted her train of thoughts.

 

“So, what do you want to talk about?” he said gruffly. She turned back around to face him.

 

Even though he looked intimidatingly good, no attractive, in his clothes, she could see that he felt nervous, awkward. The last time they had talked was that night on the balcony at her uncle’s house. They hadn’t spoken to each other since, and neither of them knew how to proceed. Sansa nervously rubbed her arm while Sandor looked down at the floor.

 

“Umm, can we sit first?” she ventured. He nodded and gestured for her to sit at the table, followed her lead. She sat down and then patted the seat next to her for him to sit in. He obliged, though a little reluctantly.

 

They were looking everywhere but each other. _Gosh, this is going to be harder than I expected._

 

“Want something to drink?” Sandor offered, trying to stall the inevitable.

 

“No, I’m good. We should really talk though.”

 

“What do you want to fucking talk about? Why are you even here?” he glared at her.

 

She could feel herself getting ticked off. “You know what this is about! Us!” she growled.

 

“There is no us!”

 

“No, there is! You are being a complete moron, Sandor.”

 

“No, you are being a little shit about this. I made it fucking clear to you that I wasn’t your type. You deserve guys like Harry.”

 

“Harry’s a jerk, and you know it! Stop doing this!”

 

“Doing what? I’m not the good guy, Sansa. I told you before, and I’ll tell you again. I come from a family of killers and monsters. I am a killer; I beat someone up with my bare fists. I run with losers and nobodies. I can’t give you that girly shit…whatever the fuck girls want with relationships. Fuck!” He slammed his fist down on the table, making Sansa jump in her chair.

 

Looking at her dead in the eye, he growled, “I’m saving you from making the worst mistake of your life. You don’t need me. You don’t love me. Go take your bullshit away from me.”

 

Now, she was starting to boil.

 

“Yes, I know you went to prison, and that makes you seem scary. You try to come off as this intimidating jerk and you know what, I’m not buying it. I know you Sandor. I’m trying to save you from making the worst mistake of **YOUR** life. When you said those things to me on that balcony that night, that ‘I’m not what you deserve. I can’t deserve your love',.....you broke me, Sandor. I had put my heart out on my sleeve, and what you did was put a knife in it. Stabbed it  a couple of times and then left me to die. Do NOT martyr yourself by playing the knight in shining armor.”

 

She glared at him with all the anger inside of her and noticed that his eyes did soften a bit, like sadness and guilt creeped into him.

 

“Sansa….now listen…”

 

“No you listen to me, Sandor. I don’t need Prince Charming. I don’t need roses or ‘girly shit’. What I need is a man who wants me, loves me for who I am. Joffery didn’t do that. Harry didn’t do that. You did that. You want me for everything I have and while that scares me, it thrills me so much. The rush I get when I see you looking at me, I mean really looking at me…is…gosh it’s what every girl wants.”

 

She declared, “I **LOVE** you. I can’t be without you.” _I have to make him believe that._

 

She could seem him struggle with how to respond to her words, looking like he either wanted to continue lashing out at her or to think on what she had just told him.

 

“Sansa…please…,” he pleaded with her.

 

And then, she knew she needed to do something big to convince him that she loved him. _Actions speak louder than words_ , the wise words of Mya popping in her head. And, then she did something she hadn’t done in a long time. She sang.

 

_“And I am telling you_

_I’m not going"_

 

Her voice, starting out shaky, grew in power and soul.

_"You’re the best man I’ll ever know_

_There’s no way I can ever go_ "

 

Sandor’s mouth dropped open in awe.

 

_"No, no, there’s no way_

_No, no, no, no way I’m living without you_

_I’m not living without you_

_I don’t wanna be free_

_I’m staying_

_I’m staying_

_And you, and you_

_You’re gonna love me, oohh ooh mm mm_

 

_You’re gonna love me"_

 

Watching him marvel at her voice, she marched on.

 

_"And I am telling you_

_I’m not going_

_Even though the rough times are showing_

_There’s just no way, there’s no way_

_We’re part of the same place_

_We’re part of the same time_

_We both share the same blood_

_We both have the same mind”_

 

Sandor shook his head, grunting but, Sansa reached out to grab his hand.

 

_“And time and time, we’ve had so much to share_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_I’m not waking up tomorrow morning and finding that’s there nobody there"_    

 

(She pointed at him when she sang that verse.)

 

_"Darling there’s no way_

_No, no, no, no way I’m living without you_

_I’m not living without you_

_You see there’s just no way, there’s no way_

_Please don’t go away from me_

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me”_

 

She squeezed his hand hard and cupped with his face with the other hand.

 

_“Stay, stay and hold me ahhh yea_

_Stay, stay and hold me_

_Please stay and hold me, Mr. man_

_Try it, mister_

_Try it, mister_

_I know, I know, I know you can_

_Tear down the mountain_

 

_Yell, scream, and shout like you can say what you want_

_  
_

_I’m not walking out_

_Stop all the rivers, push, strike and kill_

_I’m not going leave you_

_There’s no way I will_

_And I am telling you_

_I’m not going_

_You’re the best man I’ll ever know_

_There’s no way I can ever, ever go_

_No, no, no, no way_

_No, no, no, no way I’m living without you”_

 

She saw tears pool in his eyes. _Make him hear my words. Believe Sandor, believe._

 

_“Oh, I’m not living without you, not living without you_

_I’m not living without you_

_I don’t wanna be free_

_I’m staying_

_I’m staying_

_And you, and you, and you_

_You’re gonna love me, oohh, ooh_

_You’re gonna love me, yes you are, yes you are_

_Ooh ooh love me, ooh ooh ooh love me_

_Love me, love me, love me, love me_

_You’re gonna love me”_

 

She didn’t think she could have ever been crushed in a hug before in her life, but Sandor’s arm encompassed her body as he squeezed her tightly. She quickly responded.

 

“I love you, Sandor. I want you in my life”, she whispered into his ear.

 

She felt him nod his head against her shoulder, and his tears fell against her skin. “I’m sorry, Sansa. I’m…sorry.” He said in anguish.

 

She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. Sandor looked like a mess. His arms wrapped her sides, gripping her hips softly.

 

“I know you are. I forgive you.” Wiping his tears away, she said, “Sandor, you can’t leave me just yet.”

 

He chuckled weakly. “It would seem that way. Who knew the little bird had talons?”

 

Her insides flipped happily at his mention of “little bird”. “That doesn’t mean this conversation is over though.”

 

“I didn’t think so.”

 

She smiled at him. “We can talk about that later though. I missed you so much Sandor.”

 

“I missed you too. You can’t even imagine what my life has been like. It’s been worse than the fucking seven hells.” He pulled her into his lap and caressed her cheek with a soft touch she didn’t know he had the ability to do with his strong hands.

 

A quiet lull in their conversation drifted between them, but they seemed perfectly content with looking into each other’s eyes and touching each other softly.

 

“I didn’t know you could sing.” Sandor stated more than asked.

 

“Yeah, I haven’t done that in a while. You know…sing. I only do that for special occasions and people.” She bobbed her pointer finger on his nose.

 

His eyes darkened at her words. “I recall you sang for me a couple of times. It started with ‘ _Sandorrrr_ ’ ”, imitating her moan perfectly. He started to chuckle.

 

She blushed so hard. “Maybe I can sing for you again,” she countered.

 

His eyebrow arched up, and for half a second, she wondered if she said the wrong thing. _Crap, I shouldn't have said that._ But then, he leaned in to place his mouth on hers, and the world was right again.

 

She melted under his touch. He began softly kissing her, tracing his steps over a once-familiar territory. He nipped her upper lip and tongue stroking, coaxing her mouth to a create a fluttering sensation in her heart. She responded eagerly back, opening her mouth and allowing him to slide his tongue in place.

 

Hands roamed, the kissing deepened; it was if they were trying to make up the lost time. Little groans and gasps flew from their mouths as they matched kiss to kiss. Sansa grabbed with his bottom lip with her teeth, pulling it gently, and that set off something inside him. As their kisses deepened even more, they got caught amongst themselves, moving in time with each like two snakes caught in an embrace. They haven’t kissed like that in ages, and before she knew it, Sansa could feel herself starting to get wet.

 

“Sandor…”

 

“Hmmm…” He moved to kiss her neck and gosh, he landed on that sweet spot on her neck, sucking it so smoothly she felt tingles travel down her spine.

 

“Oooh…Sandor…I want you.”

 

He pulled back an inch, releasing her neck with a pop, and looks at her intently. “You want to?”

 

“Sandor, we both know that if this keeps going any longer, I am going to combust. I want to have sex. This instant.”

 

“Then, let me help you with that.” He devilishly answered.

 

There was no need for any further talk. Sandor pulled Sansa into his arms and carried her bride-style to his bedroom. With each step of his, Sansa lightly sucked his neck and nipped his clavicle. He moaned at her attack and moved like lightening towards his room. He growled when she kissed a particularly sensitive spot at the base of neck near his clavicle on his left side. After shutting the bedroom door, Sandor tossed her on the bed, and crawled over her body.

 

His eyes, though darkened and molten with an intense lust for her that aroused her even more, were colored with something else. Deep love.

 

“You sure you want to fuck me? Even with this?” he gestured to the scarred portion of his face.

 

“Yes, Sandor. I can’t wait any longer. Take me,” she whispered breathlessly.

 

“Take your clothes off,” he demanded.

 

She started by lifting her sweater up slowly to reveal a pale-rose lace bra and tossed it somewhere to the side. She coyly ran her fingertips down over her breasts for his delight, reveling in the way he watched her every move like he was going to devour her. She then unbuttoned her jeans and dragged them down her long legs slowly. Sandor chucked them off behind him. Left in her underwear, she waited for his next move. He only seemed intent with looking at her.

 

“Gosh, Sansa. You are beautiful.” He said. She wiggled under his watchful gaze.

 

“It’s not fair I’m the only one half-naked,” she pointed out.

 

“Not for long, little bird. Not for long.” he said dangerously.

 

He whipped off his wifebeater and shrugged his shorts off to the ground. His navy blue boxer briefs did nothing to hide his big erection straining against the fabric. Instantly seeing how it moved slightly towards her, she craved for it and all the magic it would promise her. Sandor climbed back over to her and began to kiss her again. She let him overtake her, her head rolled back in the absolute pleasure she was feeling.

 

“Sandor….ooohh…Sandor.”, she moaned. “I’m so wet.”

 

“Really? Show me how wet you are.”

 

She grabbed his right hand and dragged it down her body to the top of her lace underwear, allowing his fingers to curl under the band. He held his breath as she pushed both of their fingers to her entrance and circled them with her essence.

 

He moaned, “Fuck, Sansa. Are you always this wet for me?” She nodded and pulled her hand back while he started to finger her, touching her lips and then pushing it inside. When he found that that bumpy ridge inside her, she whined in relief. “Ooh…right there…Sandoorr…right there”.

 

As he continued to pleasure her, Sansa moved her hand down his chest, scrapping his nipples lightly, and lowered her hand to grab his cock, squeezing its girth. Sandor moaned at her touch and placed his face in the valley between the globes of her breast, licking them. Her body was soon on fire with sparks of pleasure.

 

She began to hump her body against him, alternating between that and rubbing his dick with her hand. She groaned in anger when his hand moved away from her throbbing clit. He moved to unclip her bra hastily with his right hand and then dragged her panties off. In return, she shrugged his underwear off. Sansa whined in impatience, but Sandor shushed her. “It’s coming, little bird.” Now that that last layers had been discarded, Sandor lined his dick with her vagina, shifting his hips to move in a way that allowed himself to slide against her clit.

 

“Sansa…the things you do to me…shit”. A small line of sweat broke on his forehead, and he began to pant lightly as he moved. She clenched her thighs. She could imagine what her eyes looked like- they were probably a reflection of his, a storm brewing of passion, lust, and hunger.

 

“Sandor…please….I…ohhhh…”

 

“Tell me what you want, little bird”

 

She locked eyes with him and leaned to whisper into his ear, “Take me.”

 

Sandor groaned loudly and moved to his nightstand to grab some condoms.

 

“No. Sandor, wait!” Sansa placed a hand on his shoulder, not wanting to lose contact with him. “I have an IUD!”

 

Sandor eyes creased in confusion, losing some of his erection. “What?”

 

“I have an IUD, and I'm clean,” she repeated. _No get it up! I need you!!_

 

“Me too but what’s an I-U-D?”, he said slowly.

 

“It’s a form of birth control. We don’t need condoms. I want to feel you inside of me.” She panted out. He moved back to her to kiss her again, and Sansa slipped her hand down to rub his cock back to full mast.

 

He looked in her eyes one last time, searching in her eyes for any doubt, and when she nodded her head, he pushed into her.

 

It was unlike anything in the world. It was that moment when two pieces of the puzzle fit perfectly together, the collision of two souls combining together to make one. Sansa moaned so loudly at the feeling of him sliding, sinking into her.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight”, he muttered.

 

He paused, allowing her to adjust to his incredible girth and length, and then backed out until just the tip was left, then slid back into her. “Sansa…uhhhh…”

 

He soon found a rhythm, thrusting evenly into her. Sansa was moaning and whimpering with each plunge. As he moved, Sansa ran her fingers down his back, placing them to cup his fine cheeks and pushing him into her more to get friction against her clit. When one of his thrusts hit that spot insider her, her eyes rolled back in her head. Picking up more pace, Sandor continued to hit that spot, gripping her hips harder and angling her hips up against his body. Sansa could barely hold on.

 

“Sandor…harder…uhhh…it feels so gooodd…ooohhh!”

 

Sandor grunted and pounded into her over and over again. The bed began to bang into the wall with the impact of each thrust. Sansa probably would have been so embarrassed about all the noises they were making but, she was too caught up in the ball of pleasure beginning to flare up insider her. Her heart was pounding, her body was flush in heat, and she was moaning her way to one hell of an orgasm.

 

“I’m so close…oohh…” She rocked her hips harder to meet his hips, starting to unravel. Then, her world shattered. She lost all reality. Ecstasy overwhelmed as her body was racked with each wave of pleasure. She could barely feel Sandor’s hip erratically move against her body and faintly heard him grunting as he released. All she could do was relish in the sensations running through her body.

 

And when she finally came down from cloud nine, she felt the heavy pressure of Sandor lying on top of her. She couldn’t even care to move. She couldn’t even care that his cum mixed with her wetness was sliding out of her down her thigh. She had just had the best orgasm of her life.

 

“Oh. My. Gosh.” She whimpered out.

 

Sandor moved to slide off of her, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

 

“Fuck…that was…” his voice a little hoarse.

 

“…Unbelievable. Damn.” she finished for him.

…………………………………………………………………………

 

Their sex life took off after that morning. They couldn’t get enough of each other. Weeknights and weekends found themselves wrapped and tangled naked under sheets. Whisperings of love and moaning filled their nights.

 

Had Sansa known Sandor could make love to her like a fiend, she would have definitely taken him to bed sooner.

 

For the first few times, Sandor was always on top of her, pounding into her like he couldn’t get enough of her. His eyes frenzy with lust always thrilled her to her bones. She had definitely woken up after each time sore yet fulfilled.

 

One time, after she got off of work early in the morning on a Tuesday, Sandor stopped by her house to check up on how she was doing, and she ended up riding him on her family room floor. His hands roaming her body and playing with her nipples added fuel to her fire, and the look in his eyes hinted at how much he liked her taking charge and putting him under her spell.

 

There was another time when he cooked dinner for her on a Thursday, a simple meal of grilled chicken and potatoes, and then he lied her down on his dining table after he cleaned up and ate her out for dessert. He ravished her, making sure to lap up every drop of her juices and sucked her clit so hard she saw stars.

 

But just because their sex life was fantastic didn’t mean there were bumps along the way. One time, when he was taking her doggy-style, he was thrusting too fast, and she queefed. She barely heard the noise as she was flying off the edge, moaning so loudly but he stopped, clearly baffled by that sound. Afterwards, when she noticed he didn’t finish and asked him why, he told her about the noise. She fell on herself laughing so hard she cried. “ _What the fuck was I supposed to do?_ ” he had shouted at her.

 

There was even that one mortifying incident when Jon, returning home from a trip to visit Dany in King’s Landing before the primary election, walked in on Sandor fucking Sansa up against the kitchen counter. Sandor’s pants were pushed down to the ground and her underwear was pulled askance to the side just to make room for him to slide into her from behind. Her head was rolled back against his shoulder, and his fingers were furiously circling her clit to the rhythm of his hips. They didn’t even hear the door opening, let alone Jon’s voice calling out “Hello”.  They only heard Jon’s scream of horror when he walked into the kitchen. They froze. “Umm…I’m just going to go upstairs now.” Jon choked back. Dinner was definitely awkward that night.

 

But all in all, their physical relationship was amazing. Even Randa was jealous.

 

“I’ve bet you’ve never come so hard in your life!” she screeched to Sansa when she finally told Randa that she had in fact slept with Sandor.

 

As Randa said those words, Sansa recalled one moment where she came so hard she cried. It was when Sandor fucked her into oblivion against the wall in the on-call room on the surgical floor. He came stopped by to eat lunch with her, and when they happened to pass the room on the tour as she was walking him out, he pulled her into the room and locked lips with her. Afterwards, she wobbled her way out of the room with a chuckling Sandor following right behind her. _Yeah, that was a good one,_ she thought.

 

But then, there was the night she came so hard she blacked out. Sandor was full of surprises.

 

On that particular night, Sansa had the night off and invited Sandor over. She cooked him barbeque chicken, a favorite of his, and she couldn’t keep her eyes off of new denim jeans she bought him. They hugged his hips and butt so right it made her flush. He had caught her looking at him several times, smirking knowingly and even covering her eyes at some point to make her stop looking at him.

 

She didn’t even need to think twice about grabbing his hand and leading upstairs to her bedroom. The night would have ended there anyways, why just start sooner?

 

She sat him down on her bed, going straight for his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. She quickly pulled down both his jeans and boxers off, licking her lips when she saw his hard cock jutting up straight at her.

 

She pumped his dick with her hand, and Sandor groaned quietly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes to focus on her touch. He gently placed his left hand in her hair to scratch her scalp and gripped her bedding with his right hand.

 

She leaned down to lick the tip, swiping up the pooling white liquid at the top. It tasted salty, sweet; it tasted of him. She licked up and down his shafts, stopping to suck on some spots, especially the underside of the tip. Then, she ran her tongue around the ridges and veins of his cock, making him growl. “Sansa, keep going…”

 

She began to suck more earnestly on him, swirling her tongue around his cock to increase her suction on him. Her clit throbbed lightly, and her panties became damp. She bobbed her head up and down and wrapped her hand around his base to pump him in time with her mouth. She looked up at him and saw Sandor watching her, his face a faint flush of red, his black pupils enlarged in size. She hummed against him, tongue lathering him up, and Sandor cursed under his breath.

 

Pumping him with her hands, she moved to lick and suck his balls, tasting their unique taste. Sandor moaned a little bit louder. Then he pulled her up so fast she didn’t have time to blink and threw her on the bed. She could hear him take the rest of his clothes off, and she scrambled to undress herself before he did unknown things to her body.

 

Moving her body so that her stomach lied on the bed, he lifted her lower half up to him and she hauled herself onto her elbows, recognizing that he was going to take her from behind. He stuck two fingers inside of her to rub her sweet spot.

 

“Sansa, look at me.” He ordered.

 

She looked back at him, and she nearly came watching him suck her wetness right off of his fingers.

 

“Sandooorrr….”, she moaned, turning back to her original position.

 

Once aligned, he rammed himself into her and set a punishing pace at the start. Sansa could hardly keep up as he thrusted, pounded his way through her body. She was used to his pace, but it was nothing like this. She had to grip the sheets hard to ensure that she didn’t fall over. Her orgasm built up so fast and just when she was about to come, he slowed down to almost a complete stop. Sansa whined, “Sandor…why are you stopping?...keep going….ohhh…ohhh…pleeassse…”

 

“Not yet little bird. Not yet” he leaned over to whisper hungrily into her ear, nipping the back of her neck.

 

He tilted his body back to thrust more slowly into her, and Sansa was nearly sobbing with pleasure.

 

“Sandor…”, she moaned.

 

_OMG, I’m so turned on right now._ She could hear him panting lightly behind her, feel the powerful muscles in his legs flexing and contracting behind her legs and against her cheeks. She attempted to grab his hips to push into her harder, but he knocked them away from her.

 

She was about to scream at him to move faster but, then she felt something. His big pointer finger made its way teasingly down her spine, and her toes curled up. She loved when he did that. But then his finger descended lower, down the crack of her ass to her butthole. Before she could say something, he slowly circled that finger around her back entrance. It created a whole new sensation in her, weird but good.

 

“Sandor…that feels…that feels…good.”

 

“You like that little bird?”

 

“Yes…Sandor….give it to me….”

 

He continued to circle that finger of his slowly, timing it with his shallow thrusts. Then, he leaned over by her ear, saying, “I’m going to consume every part of you.”

 

“Fucckkk…” she groaned. She had never used that word in the bedroom ever. But the way Sandor was making her feel right then and there could only be described with that one word.

 

Her head fell down in utter pleasure when he stuck his finger in her back entrance and groped its way to a soft, bumpy spot there. He pressed slightly down on it while making tiny circles around it. Then, he moved faster, fingering her a bit hard and thrusting into her with more force. Sansa could feel her pleasure start to intensify even more, and she was so desperate to fall over the edge. With once particular thrust-swipe combo, she was engulfed with a pleasure so intense that she screamed his name, squirting all over his dick in the process. Then, her mind went blank for a couple of seconds, and she nearly forgot her name for a few seconds after that.

 

She woke up to see Sandor hovering besides her, looking to make sure that she was ok.

 

“You alive, little bird?”

 

“That was…AMAZING! OMG!” her voice a little hoarse and out of breath.  _I have never come so hard in my life!_

 

Sandor smiled, kissing her cheek softly, and collected her into his arms.

 

......................................................................................................................................

 

“You know we still never finished that talk,” she stopped to speak after swallowing a bit of lamb braised in white wine sauce she made for him.

 

It was now mid-November, the election season coming to a hot close soon with the primary election starting next week. They had been going at it like rabbits for the past month, in between going on dates and sleeping over at each other’s places. But, they never really followed up on the discussion until now.

 

“Talk?” his response muffled by the food in his mouth.

 

“You know…why you said those things that night? I want to know why, Sandor.”

 

He placed his fork and knife down besides his plate.

 

“Sansa….do we have to go there?”

 

“Yes, Sandor. I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I need to know.”

 

He looked at her, afraid of what to say. “Sansa…” he wrung his hands together. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I would go back to that day and fix everything single fucking thing I did. But…it’s…fuck.” He struggled to get the words out, and Sansa reached out to rub his forearm.

 

He took a sip of his beer before beginning. “I can’t have you. Fuck, you are smart, sexy as hell, fuck me so good I can’t see straight sometimes…”

 

“Sandor!”

 

“You know it’s true, little bird. You rile my blood up more than anything.”

 

She smiled at his suggestive comment and urged him to continue. “But…”

 

“I don’t know. You are out of my league.”

 

“Sandor, but I told you that I…”

 

He interrupted her. “I know. I know what you said!” he growled. “I…you are my everything, Sansa believe that. I love you too.” Her heart glowed at hearing those words. “But, it will take some time to…you know…accept that you love me… Fuck I’m not good with this shit.”

 

He got up to put their dishes in her sink. He grabbed the countertop and leaned over in anguish. She followed him and hugged him from behind.

 

“Sandor, I….I just want you to see that I truly love you.” He placed a hand above hers.

 

“I’ll try, little bird. I’ll try ok?”

 

Content with his answer, she kissed his back and they stayed in silence, not knowing what to do or what to expect.

....................................................................................................................................................................

After dinner, Sansa went upstairs to take a shower while Sandor organized the dirty dishes into the dishwater. Even though she wished he would fully accept her love, at least she had to accept the fact that now things were solid between them, that their relationship with time would become stronger. She stripped off her sweats and leggings, walking naked to her bathroom, completely not realizing Sandor admiring her body as he opened her bedroom door.

 

Turning on the shower to high heat, she waited for the shower to warm up by flossing her teeth. Then, grabbing her toothbrush, she began to brush to teeth and stepped into the shower. She heard Sandor open the door and move around. Then she heard clothes rustling onto the floor and pulled the curtain back to see a naked Sandor sizing himself up in the mirror.

 

_Gosh, he’s built. Those legs, back muscles…mmm…even that ass of his. Boy am I a lucky girl?_

 

“Can I join you in there?” he asked her.

 

“Come on in lover boy” she winked.

 

He shook his head at her, chuckling, and stepped into the steam. Hot water flowed down his back, and Sansa felt herself being cornered against the wall as he moved closer to her.

 

“Did you soap up already?”

 

“No…I just finished brushing my teeth.”

 

“Well let me help with that.”

 

He reached for her shampoo bottle and squeezed some into her hair and began to massage her head. It was such a sweet gesture for him to do, washing her hair. It was all about the little things he did for here. Like buying her her favorite beignets from the coffee shop by his apartment. Or making her dinner, even if it was as fancy as some of the dishes she made him. Or leaving her suggestive letters on her doorstep, writing Sansa I want you to ride me to the seven heavens. That was one of the many things she loved about him

 

It felt so good to feel his hands move across her scalps, and she hummed with content. It didn’t even faze her when one of his soapy hands moved lower to play with one of her nipples. She sighed and leaned back into him, rubbing her butt against his now hardening dick. He played with them until her nipples pointed out like little pebbles on her chest, circling and pulling at them gently. She grabbed him with her hand and began to pump him.

 

“Sansa, you know this battle is over. I’m going to win…” Sandor’s breathy words heavy on the nape of her neck.

 

“How are you so confident you are going to win? What’s the prize?” She gasped as she felt a tingle move through her body.

 

“Hearing you say my name, little bird. It sounds like fucking heaven,” he groaned.

 

She pumped his dick harder, and he slid his hands to cup her, moving two of fingers in tight concentric circles on her clit.

 

“But…ohhh….nooo…uhh Sandor….I think you are going to lose.”

 

“Why is that?”, he groaned.

 

“Because you are going to scream my name tonight.” She turned back to look at him as he pushed a finger into her.

 

“Shitttt!”

 

“Sandor…please…I can’t take this anymore.”

 

He turned her around to face him and nudged his knee in between her legs. He pushed into her, and Sansa moaned softly at finding herself complete with him. He moved so sensually and slowly, as if he wanted to capture this moment forever. They couldn’t take their eyes off each other, and one gasp of his was echoed by another moan of hers.

 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pushed him against her, as if she didn’t want any space in between them. She held him tightly as he began to fuck her in earnest, her back hitting the shower wall hard but, she didn’t care one bit. While her pleasure slowly mounted, she could tell his was building up fast with intensity.

 

“Sansa…I’m going to come….fuckk…”

 

She wrapped one leg around his backside and clenched around his dick, leaning into his ear to say “Sandor, come for me.”

 

He came so hard his hips convulsed erratically against hers. He came with the loud moan of her name on his lips. His eyes were screwed tight as he rode out the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. When he calmed himself down, he finished Sansa up by touching her clit.  

 

She laid her mouth across his, and their tongues met in a lazy fashion. She pulled back to look in the eyes.

 

“Sansa, you are the best thing that’s happened to me,” he said before locking lips with her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? They couldn't get enough of each other.
> 
> Song- "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" sung by Jennifer Hudson in Dream Girls. 
> 
> Queef- vaginal fart. happens during sex sometimes


	14. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I still can't believe people are reading this. It's been a while since I took up writing and I was inspired by a couple of readers who said they wanted more. I'm exactly sure where I'm going with this but, here we are. I don't have time now to write as much as I did in the past but I hope to get a lot of chapters done for you. It might take longer as I'm in school.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts and constructive criticism below in the comments! I would appreciate it.
> 
> And as always, I don't own anything.  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  

“Now…. let’s start from the beginning….”

 

It was **seemly outrageous** that they expected her, the President of the Republic of Westeros, to respond to a statement like that.

 

_It was totally beneath her_.

 

She tilted her head to one side, pursing her lips that were tinged with a red that mirrored blood. Silence permeated the blank nondescript, windowless room she and the rest of her security detail were cramped in.  

 

“Madame President, we appreciate your cooperation with this investigation….”

 

“Then, you should understand my presence here means that I’m cooperating.”

 

“If cooperating means sitting here and not answering our questions, then I would suggest you revisit your definition of the word, Madame. I haven’t got all day, and my suspicions are being confirmed by your lack of responses thus far.”

 

She sneered at the wisp of a woman who had the gall to sit in front of her, acting like she had something to prove. If the clunky, dented mental table wasn’t in her way, she would have strangled her by now.

 

“Have you no respect for your President?”

 

 ….“If I may, Cersei….I serve on the highest court of the land and represent Westerosi law to the best of my abilities. My job is to protect the highest office in the land. You best damn believe that I respect the Presidency.” Visenya exclaimed.

 

“You fail to state that you respect your President, Your Honor.”, Cersei sneered.

 

“Just because I respect the Presidency, doesn’t mean I have to like the person who holds that position.” Visenya narrowed her eyes at her.

  

Cersei smirked. “You have no idea what the things I’ve done to protect this nation. _The things I’ve had to sacrifice_.”

 

Squeezing her hands tightly together, she began, “I have nothing to hide because everyone I’ve encountered, every piece of memo....scrap of paper lying in the trash.....  ** _every piece of useless shit_** you find IS  ** _nothing_**. This "detective’s show and tell" you call an investigation is an act of treason. So, I suggest you question someone else because I, for one, haven’t committed any of the crimes you charged with me. Incest, Mis-use of power, Money Laundering, Corruption….all empty words to me. And remember, I’m not just the President of Westeros, **_I am the nation of Westeros_**. If you dare find your President guilty of these false charges and crimes, I will come after you and everything you hold true and dear.”

 

Silence. Visenya quickly jotted some notes down on her memopad on the table. Then, she looked up.

 

“Are you threatening me, Madame President?”

 

“Did I say the word threaten?”, Cersei stood up quickly, the grating sound of metal scraping the hard floor.

 

“Don’t play clever with me, Cersei. You know what you insinuated with your comments. Do I need to remind you that threatening a court official, no less a Judge of Nine, is a punishable offense?” Visenya’s face hardened.

 

“No, I only implored you to do your job **_correctly_**. That is all.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….......................................................................................

 

With the end of her residency program coming to a close soon, Sansa was stuck, having to make a lot of decisions.

 

_Did she want to uproot the life she created in God’s Eye to move hours north to be closer to her family? How was she going to work as an attending with her very specialized training?_

**And more importantly, what was she going to do with Sandor?**

 

Months have flown by with the two of them going steady. They tried to spend as much time as they could together but, a couple of new developments put roadblocks on their relationship. First off, Sandor had recently started working for a local handyman crew that served on construction sites throughout the city of God’s Eye. Now that his schedule was didn’t match up with her chaotic schedule, they saw less of each other during the day and ended up passing out of her bed at night.

 

Oh, and then there’s Sandor moving into her place.

 

Ever since Randa and Jon had moved out of Sansa’s place for their respective jobs, Sansa had her place all to herself. While at first, she was thrilled to live on her own, she dearly missed the laughter, chaos, and craziness her roommates instilled in her house. She craved sharing hot chocolate and marshmallows with her brother at night on their patio porch and could still recall laughing her head off listening to Randa’s stories of her crazy escapades with her work aboard in Lys and Volantis.

 

Sansa could distinctly remember asking him if he wanted to move into her place after he mentioned that his lease was up for renewal.

_............................................................................................................................................................................................................._

[Past conversation]

 

_Sansa hugged her mug of warm early grey tea and lifted it to her nose to breathe in the aroma as she looked at the auburn leaves in her backyard from her kitchen table._

_“Sansa, did you hear what I just said?”_

_“What? Sorry, Sandor…just looking at the leaves. What were you saying?”_

_“My lease on my apartment is up, and my shit-ass for a landlord raised the rent. He said it was for the building uptake, but I think he just wants to bring in a different crowd of people.”_

_“Oh no! But I love your place! It has such a great view of downtown Harrenhal!” That and they had made some great memories having sex on his apartment deck._

_“Yeah, me too. So I asked Elder Brother if I could crash at his guest house for the time being while I figure out my shit.”_

_Then, she blurted out, “Why you just move in with me?”_

_At that point, they really hadn’t defined their relationship. Yes, they were both serious about each other. Both enjoyed spending time with one another, and respected each other boundaries. They always went out to eat together and had their ritual Saturday morning brunch at their favorite diner. The sex was on fire. So, in her mind, Sansa believed that that was the next step, living together._

_Until she looked at Sandor’s face._

_His scars contorted around his mouth, open in a state of disbelief and shock. Eyes gleaming with caution and uncertainty. Sansa clearly hadn’t thought of how well Sandor would take it. She didn’t think he would object given the state of their relationship, but he certainly seemed like he had been thrown for a curveball by her question. Damn, we should have talked about this more. _

_“I mean….you don’t have to move in. It’s just that…I have two extra bedrooms here, and I’m mostly alone….You could live here rent-free obviously. I have lots of storage for all your things….You already have some stuff here in some of my drawers and your toothbrush is in my bathroom.....And besides, you don’t have to bother Elder Brother….I mean…that’s if you want to live with me…” Sansa gulped a too large sip of her tea and began to cough. She stood up to stand by the sink._

_“Are you alright, little bird?, Sandor followed her and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_“Yeah << cough, cough >>…just swallowed too much”. Sansa coughed some more._

_Sandor rubbed her shoulder and looked out the window at the leaves. Silence filled the kitchen as Sansa finished her coughing hack._

_“Yeah…so ummm….what do you think Sandor?”_

_“About what?” He looked down at her._

_“Moving in? I know it seems like a big step in our relationship but I want this for us. I want you to live with me.”_

_“Are you that serious about me? I know you're really busy at the hospital and probably don't need me here.”_

_Sansa frowned for a second._

_“Yes, Sandor. I’m crazy about you! You make me feel so special, and you’ve always been there for me every step of the way. Every moment I spend with you makes me want to spend a lifetime with you. I do need you here! Who will be there for me at dinner marveling at all my trauma call stories?!" Sansa smiled. Sandor chuckled at that._

 

_"So yes…what I’m trying to say is…” she took in a deep breath,_ _“I love you Sandor, and I want you to stay with me.”_

_Sandor’s eyes warmed with a glow. He drew her into him for a big hug and laid his head atop of hers. Then, he whispered softly, “I love you too little bird.”_

_Sansa squeezed his body tighter. “So will you move in with me?”_

_“Yes, little bird. I guess I better tell the Elder Brother that he’s losing his roommate permanently.”_

 

………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………....................

 

 God’s Eye Hospital, Dr. Elder’s Office, 1:47PM

 

“So, Dr. Stark, do you want to attend the Westerosi Surgical Society in Myr? I know…last minute location change due to the volcanic eruption in Valyria but it’s a high profile conference and many of our doctors are planning to attend, including Dr. Andal. It would be a great networking event and a career starter!”, Dr. Elder exclaimed from his chair.

 

Sansa smirked. “Are you going to be in attendance?”

 

Ever since her last year of residency started in July, Dr. Elder had been constantly reminding Sansa about this medical conference. When she read through his emails on the brochures and websites he listed, she seemed to think it was a great opportunity. But, she really didn't want to fly out in the midst of her trauma training and she would miss Sandor.

 

“Depends on your answer.” Dr. Elder leaned back. “I’ve been to their conferences in the past as a speaker, and it’s always been fun. But now, I’m close to retirement and should look for some replacements.”

 

“What! You’re actually thinking about retiring?” It was folklore around the hospital that Dr. Elder kept God’s Eye Hospital operating with his magical powers.

 

“Yes…well I’m not getting younger anytime soon. Besides, my plants have been dying for my attention.”

 

“Oh, Dr. Elder, you would be sorely missed. This hospital wouldn’t be the same without you!” Sansa smiled at him.

 

“Oh, and I would miss you too, Sansa. It’s been a pleasure working with you as my colleague, and I’m looking forward to seeing where your bright future takes you. And speaking of future, so this conference?” Dr. Elder grinned.

 

_Man, he knew how to get back to the point at hand._

 

“Yes, oh fine, I will attend. It sounds like a great opportunity, and I can talk about my research that just got published!”

 

“Yes! And I was wondering if you wanted to speak at the conference?”

 

“What do you mean speak?” Sansa crossed her arms, making her white coat crumple under the tension.

 

“Well…” Dr. Elder started, “…what’s special about the Westerosi Surgical Society conferences is that the organizers allow 3 hospitals to pick residents to give presentations about a topic. God's Eye got selected by the organizers for resident presentations.This year, the theme for resident presentations will be on trauma. I know that Dr. Stormlands in Internal Medicine and Dr. Pyke in Orthopedics are trying to find residents with relevant research to present. Since you are an upcoming trauma resident specializing in OB/GYN, I thought I would select you to represent God’s Eye.”

 

“Oh wow….” Sansa leaned back in her chair, clearly shocked.

 

“I know…it’s a lot to put on you all at once…but like I said, Sansa I think this would be really great for your career. It puts you in the spotlight and gets your name out there in the field. Plus, one of my friends up at the hospital you’re interviewing at in White Harbor will be in attendance!”

 

“Dr. Elder…wow…I’m just shocked. I mean, I always knew you were great mentor to me but, this goes above and beyond. What do I have to do?”

 

“All you have to do is just prepare an hour lecture on a topic of your choice in trauma. And if you choose to be a speaker, you don’t necessarily have to present your research findings in the poster session. You can include that in your actual presentation.”

 

“Wow! Yes, yes. Oh yes, I would love to be a speaker. Oh, I will make you proud Dr. Elder!”

 

“Well then, I can’t wait to sit front row for your first international conference presentation!”

 

They both stood up, and Sansa walked around his desk to hug him.

 

“I know I’m not supposed to hug you at work but Dr. Elder, I can’t thank you for your support over the years. You truly are the best.”

 

Dr. Elder took a step back and said, “No Sansa, it’s your drive and motivation as a physician that makes me want to help you in any way that I can.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

_Tuesday 12:30PM, Kings Watch News with Orya Throne_

_“Good afternoon, people of Westeros. My name is Dayna Stone, filling in for Orya Throne this week as she’s on vacation. We’re back this afternoon with more updates on the Westerosi election and Justice Department Corruption investigation into the Baratheon-Lannister Family._

_The Presidential Candidates will now enter the final leg of the campaign trail and have the 2 final, but **the most important debates** coming up in Wintertown and finish in King’s Landing._

_Currently, Daenarys Targaryen leads the polls at 44%, with just a 2% edge over Renly Baratheon who holds at 42%. Stannis Baratheon officially ended his campaign abruptly last week after reports of his past with the occlusive, conservative religious cult, R’hllor, came to light. A Departments of Interior and Criminal Investigation inquiry was started to investigate whether Mr. Baratheon was involved in the murder of a twelve-year old girl, who had been killed years earlier in connection with R’hllor._

_Joffrey Baratheon continues to defy all logic as he continues to run his campaign for President even though he drops in at 14% in the polls. He’s suffered another 10 percentage dip in the polls. The Justice Department investigation has added additional charges on his case, including money laundering and felony manslaughter. A couple months ago, The Judges of the Nines indicted him along with his mother and grandfather on similar charges of money laundering, corruption, misuse of power. Here’s his campaign manager, Dorna Lannister speaking about his campaign._

_“ **Though we have suffered some roadblocks, Mr. Baratheon and our team will continue to serve the nation of Westeros and will fight to win this Presidential election. Even a Justice Department investigation will not stop the Baratheon-Lannister family**.”_

_And now, with new updates on the Justice Department’s investigation on the Baratheon-Lannister Family. Mrs. Margaery Tyrell-Baratheon, wife of Joffrey Baratheon and daughter to Council member Mace Tyrell, who's also charged in the investigation, has been charged with witness tampering, bribery, and contempt of court in light a report that she tried to persuade a witness to become a "benefactor" of the Baratheon campaign. Ancient law invested by King Viserys II formerly allowed subjects deemed “benefactor of the Governing Family” to not testify against said Family in a court of law. However, just before the corruption scandal started, the Judges of Nines created a law to void that ancient code._

_In addition, Madame President Cersei Baratheon-Lannister was questioned last week for the investigations and was forced to turn over hundreds of bank account statements from her family’s firm Lannister & Co. to the Justice Department. We have reports that her father, former Vice President Tywin Lannister and the Council will report for questioning later on this week._

_The Judges of Nine have issued a statement regarding the Presidential Election and corruption investigation._

_“ **We assure the people of Westeros that swift action will take place to ensure that the law of the land is upheld and that those who violate our laws will be severely punished. A final hearing and verdict on our investigation will be released shortly. We hope that our investigations will not only unveil the truth of the atrocities committed against our nation but ameliorate your trust in our government. We also hope that these investigations will expedite our Presidential elections. In any event that a hostile takeover should occur by any party, the Justice Department, under special code A13-O5, will assume the throne of the Presidency, with the leader of the Judges of Nine establishing power. A new president will be elected by the Judges of the Nines with immediate effect.** ”_

_We live in treacherous times, my friends. We’ll be back after the commercial break._


End file.
